The Wonderful Wizard of Ah!
by Thinwrist
Summary: A joyful remake of the timeless Classic The Wizard of Oz, in which Lucy is a young farm girl named Lucinda, who happens to have a snarky pet cat, and falls into a world of complete madness! Along the way she meets a flammable straw man, a sexy armor clad woman, and a (not so) cowardly lion. Now, she must travel through The Land of Fiore, and with a little luck, save the world!
1. Prologue: Don't Cry

**Prologue: Don't Cry...**

"Please don't cry" she gasped, shivering and gasping in his arms "It's OK. T-This was supposed to happen"

Up above them, the night sky had turned black, pitch black, matching the turmoil writhing in his soul, in the souls of all those who were faced the tragedy.

Her halo of blonde hair was sullied with the red of blood. Although she put on a brave front, smiling through a mouth full of blood, she wasn't okay. He knelt besides her, on the ground, staring down at the woman who was going to die, and the hope of better days along with her. She gazed at him with large brown eyes, the life in them lingering and flickering like the wisp of a candle. Her warm, soft hands reached out for his callous one's, and she gave a hacking cough that was supposed to be a laugh

"I tried" she murmured "I tried to save them. I didn't want her involved with this, Ah, I didn't want this at all"

He patted her hair, coated with the slick grime of dirt and blood, and forced the ball of tears that was threatening to overcome him down

"You did your best" he reassured her "You did your best, my Queen"

She shook her head in refusal, which caused her to pale more; her body seized up as spasms rocked her. Her grip on his hands tightened

"But I didn't win, Ah, I didn't win. Now...it's up to...her. And I didn't want that. I wanted her to be safe. My poor baby; I only wanted her safety"

Ah nodded "But we will fight. In your honor, my Queen, we will fight. The Witch will fall eventually, and we will be free. Don't worry"

"And the boy?" she gasped "The boy?"

"I'll try my best to make sure he never crosses her path"

She nodded "One last favor, before I go-"

"Don't say that." he pleaded

"I _will_ go. My fight has been lost. But one last favor?"

He nodded in acceptance; she removed her hands from his, and pushed something into his hand "T-tell Jude to do his best. Tell him not to be to hard on her; she's only a baby. Tell him I loved him, and tell him...I'll be waiting...somewhere...over...the rainbow."

He held the object to his chest, and she gave him one last wane smile. She moved her lips to speak, but only managed to mouth the words. She closed her eyes at last, and the pain, the hacking, insufferable pain was over, and finally, her agony was over. Her golden halo of hair, stained by blood and grime and torture, surrounded her beautiful face, and her blood painted the yellow brick beneath her.

He didn't cry however. Her last words had been one last desperate plea, and he, Ah, would do his best to keep her promise.

"Don't Cry" she'd whispered with her last breathe

"Don't Cry"

* * *

Hello there!

For New Readers: Don't worry, this get's a lot happier along the way. Just, go ahead and read chapter One and you'll see

For Old Readers: I don't know why I wrote this, but, it adds more emphasis to the whole story, so, it's the new prologue! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if its somewhat depressing...


	2. Chapter I: The Farm Girl

**The Wizard of Ah**

**Summary: Lucinda Heartphilia, simply called 'Lucy', is a young farm girl who lives in the small back woods town of Magnolia. She's always longed for magic and a life of fame, but how could she when all her stern father wants for her is to continue on the line of 'pig-raising'. When a sudden storm whisks her away into the Land of Fiore, she must find her way back home by traveling with an eccentric group consisting of a hot headed (flammable) straw man, a sexy clad Iron woman, and a (not so) cowardly lion, along with her snarky pet cat, Happy. But the problem with it all is, at the end of the day, will she want to leave?**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Farm Girl **

Somewhere over the rainbow, and through the lands of gray, there is a little place called Magnolia. Now, this isn't some blooming town nor is it some busy, bustling city. No, Magnolia was just a little backwards town that consisted of small, backwards people who lived placid backwards lives. Now in this town however, there was a certain backwards girl who dreamed of a life that was not so backwards. Her name was Lucinda, and if you ignored the fact that she wore a dress that was usually covered in slime, and reeked of manure, she could easily be said to be the prettiest girl in Magnolia.

Now, our little story picks up at a point in time where Lucy isn't looking so pretty. She's leaning over a teetering stack of hay and hefting it above her head. She isn't the strongest girl but her father still insists upon working her like an strapping young lad. With her skin covered in hot sweat and her face red, and her long yellow hair pulled in ponytails, one wouldn't think she's the beautiful heroine of this tale. She lifts the hay above her head, and with a huge grunt of effort that pops a vein in her forehead, she heaves it over the rickety fence that holds in the horses. The horses neigh and surround the hay, and Lucy leans against the fence and sighs.

"Look who's being lazy again" snickered a high little vioce "You shouldn't be slacking Lucy. You'll get fat"

Lucy scowl's and throws some dirt at the cat sitting besides her. Happy is what she calls him, and she doesn't know why. He never makes her happy. Lucy is sure that the goal of the small, blue talking cat is to make her as _un_happy as possible.

But, that's not too hard nowadays for her. Lucy sits beside Happy on the grass and plucks the grass at her feet. Now that her face is no longer beet-red and the sweat has settled into a cool sheen around her body, her prettiness returns. Her hair isn't actually yellow; it's more of a soft golden color, pronounced more by the sun shining above. And her eyes are wide and brown, like sweet chocolates that have melted.

The horses behind her nay once more, and she wipes her forehead and returns to work, encouraged by Happy's slick comments about getting fat.

If Lucy had it her way, she'd never lift a pretty finger to work ever again. Her father, Jude Heartphilia, was a tough stern man who was always wrapped up in the affairs of Heartphilia Plantation. Lucy understood why he wanted her to work so hard anyway, since, after the death of her mother it was basically up to her to be the lady of the farm. But, as she lifted bale of hay after bale of hay, Lucy couldn't help but let her mind wander once more. Her heart yearned for places far away from her stinky old farm, where she could flirt with who she wanted and do what she wanted. She loved the animals on her farm and enjoyed taking care of them, she honestly did, but somewhere, nestled in the girl's heart, she knew she was destined for places afar.

"Lucy," Happy said, waving his little hands to capture her attention, "Lucy, you've got that look in your eyes again. Are you thinking about boys who you lllliiikkkeee?"

Lucy scowled again, hating being pulled away from her day dreams of the places she'd get to see, and the things she'd get to do

"Don't roll your tongue like that, Happy" she scolded "I told you it's disgusting"

"You llliiikkkeee them" Happy chirped "You lllliiikkeee someone"

Lucy tossed the last bale of hail into the horse pen and said "And who exactly do I like? Father won't let me leave the farm anymore. Not since I graduated from school"

Happy shrugged, not bothered by the fact that he didn't know who _exactly_ Lucy liked. Who happened to be no one, by the way. How could she like anyone, not when she was stuck on the farm with her stupid father and her withered, brittle Aunty Aquarius. She blushed at the thought of any boy coming her way. From the stories Lucy read, men were supposed to be dashing and strong, and reliable. Her prince charming was tall and stoic, and at night, when the sun had settled and all the animals on the farm had stopped bleating and neighing, Lucy would imagine him coming to her and wooing her right off her feet. It was silly and cliché, but it was all she had. She didn't really understand most men, not when the population of magnolia consisted of many females, and the only males happened to be idiots who did nothing and laid around. Lucy didn't think that these guys were good examples.

And besides, she wasn't really looking for a husband. All she wanted was to get away from the farm and her dumb dad, and be her own girl for once. For once, she'd stop being 'Lucky Lucy of Heartphilia Plantation'. All she wanted was freedom.

"Lucinda!" came her father's hollering "Lucinda get in here!"

"Yes dad!" she cried back and stood, wiping the soot and dirt from her dress.

When she arrived at her house, she found her father standing on the porch, his face set in a scowl and his arms crossed. She carried Happy in her arms, and beneath his breath, he muttered

"Oh, oh. Someone looks mad"

She quietly hushed him. Among many things her father didn't like, he didn't like Happy. If Jude found out that Happy could talk, he'd be gone within a second. And Lucy didn't think she could handle losing her best, if not only, friend. Although Happy was annoying and sassy, she couldn't think of life without him. Not when before Happy, she'd had no one to talk to. And that had been lonely.

"Yes dad?"

Jude scowled down at her "Did you feed the horses?"

"Yes"

"And the pigs?"

"Yes"

"And the cows?"

"Yes"

Once all those had been answered, Jude's scowl melted off and he smiled a little. "Good. you're Aunty wants to talk to you."

And with that he was gone. That was all Jude ever really said to Lucy; he'd ask her if she did her chores and then he'd dump her on her Aunty Aquarius. Lucy loved her father, because he was her father and it was mandatory. She couldn't say that he was anything that a father actually should be. He was a great reason why she wanted to leave her bored, platonic life behind. She couldn't remember the first time he told her she loved her, or even a hug. Those had stopped when she had been very very young. Right after her mother had died.

Lucy remembered a lot about her mother. She'd been eight when she'd died. She remembered Heartphilia Plantation before her mother had died. It had actually been fun. Lucy remembered days of laughter and joy, of hugs and kisses, and playful games. She remembered enjoying being with her mother, and listening to stories about the city. Lucy's mother had been born a city gal, and she had been so very beautiful.

Perhaps, that was why her father didn't want to let Lucy go. Her mother had died of a sickness she'd caught in the city, while visiting her relatives. Lucy could only remember having her mother holding her one day and the next having her father telling her that there would be no more days of sunshine and joy, no more days of playing with the kids next door because her mother was dead and Lucy had to be the woman of the farm.

Inside the house that Lucy knew so well, she found her Aunty Aquarius sitting in the same rocking chair she'd sat in since Lucy could first walk. Her Aunty Aquarius wasn't the nicest woman. After her mother had died, she'd stepped in as some sort of placebo mother figure, but she never quite fit the roll. Aunty Aquarius had a way with words that no one else did, and she always had special words to say to Lucy. They weren't very nice, and they were never encouraging. On that day, Aunty Aquarius was rocking furiously in her chair, which was never a good sign. When she cracked open her eyes, her heartened eyes met Lucy

"So you're _still _living here? When are you going to get a man?"

That was her favorite subject with Lucy. Aunty Aquarius had lost her husband, Uncle Scorpio, before Lucy had even been born. And she never stopped ragging Lucy about finding her a good man like Scorpio, who would provide for her and give her thirty babies and make her a good woman. Today however, since she was in a rotten mood, she was all the harder.

"There are lots of amazing men in this town. Why, young Hibiki down the road is looking for a lady to marry! He's _beautiful _and you'd be lucky to marry someone like him. Don't go thinking just because you're cute you're going to land you a _city _guy. No city man in his right mind will want you, not no way, no how!"

Lucy stood there, clutching Happy, and said nothing. She nodded, taking blow after blow, until Aunt Aquarius had tired herself out and had fallen asleep.

"Wow. I know you're fat Lucy, but the old lady was real mean today" whispered Happy. She hushed him silently and went to her room. There wasn't much to do after chores had been done and Aunt Aquarius had dished her daily life ethics on marriage. Lucy sat Happy on her bed, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Happy" she sighed, going to the window and staring at the blue sky "I wish I could fly. I wish I could fly far and fast, away from here! I want to see the city Happy! I want to enjoy things!"

Happy replied "Then why don't you?"

She turned back to him. "Father would never let me."

Happy snickered "Yeah and if you tried to run away he'd see your butt from miles away"

Lucy chucked a stray pillow at him.

She sighed and went to the mirror. Hanging on her old cracked mirror was a picture of her mother. She was smiling and holding a baby Lucy in her arms. She really was beautiful.

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror, at her chocolate eyes and her sun golden hair. The dress she wore, the plain, boring old brown dress the same color as the manure she dug out everyday did nothing for her. How could she, a simple farm girl, have adventures?

She brushed her hair and pulled it in a side ponytail. That was her favorite hairstyle. It was the one her mother used to do for her, when she had been little. She'd whisper a little song in her ear too, while slowly passing the comb through her scalp. And, while Lucy brushed her, and swept it into a side ponytail, she sung the song her mother used to sing

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, cat's can fly. _

_There's a land that I heard of _

_in a lullaby."_

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, _

_Words come true_

_and the magic that you dare to dream_

_is really true"_

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_and wake up in a land_

_where magic rules "_

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, _

_cat's can fly_

_cat's fly over the rainbow. _

_Why then, oh, why can't I?"_

"Lucy," Happy interrupted her "Lucy, you sound like someone's trying to strangle you."

She scowled at him once more and threw her comb at the cat. He snickered and dodged him

"Be quiet, Happy!"

"And cat's can't fly. I'm a cat, and I can't fly"

"Well, maybe you're just different."

"All the other cat's can't fly"

"Yeah, well all the other cat's can't talk either"

this, for once, shut Happy up. Once Lucy's hair was done, she stripped and put on her favorite outfit. It was the outfit she was allowed to wear indoors. It was just a simple blue miniskirt and a white zip up shirt, but her father absolutely refused to let wear it outside.

She crawled into bed, and curled up, closing her eyes, and sighing, dreaming of lands far away, where she could fly and do magic, and she was free, free like the birds in the sky. Happy curled up next to her, and although he said nothing, just being next to her reassured her.

She was awoken by the sounds of heavy rain slamming against her small house. She sat up groggily and rubbed at her eyes. Happy stirred besides her and mumbled something about 'fish'.

"what's going on?" she whispered, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. The ground beneath them shook, and Lucy found herself doing a faceplant on the floor. She rolled over and stumbled to her feet, stumbling towards her window. Outside, the sky was bleak and gray, and she couldn't see far away. She heard the panicked cries of the farm animals, mixed in with the roar of the rain.

"It's a storm!"

"No, duh"

She ignored Happy and went tripping to the door. Just as her hands wrapped around the knob, the house shook once more. And then she heard it. There was a massive roaring and shuddering, and the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. She rushed back to the window, just in time to see the sky light up with a massive thunderbolt. And not too far away, she saw a tornado, rushing and hissing, spinning it's violent way straight at Heartphilia Plantation.

"Oh no!" she cried, and this time, Happy's hugged her leg. She bent low and scooped him up "We have to get out of here!"

They sprinted out of the room, and towards the door "Aunty Aquarius!" she shouted "Dad! Aunty Aquarius! Oh where are you?" There was no reply. She stumbled her way out of the house, until she was at the door. Before her, the ground was sodden and wet, slick with mud and soggy grass. Cold wind beat at her, forcing her back in the house. She used her hand to shield both her and her pet, and struggled back to her feet.

Above the howling and spitting of the weather, above the growling and the roaring and the spinning of the wind, Lucy heard her father's shouts "Lucinda! Lucinda! We're in the shed, hurry up! Lucinda!"

"Dad!" she screamed back "Dad!"

She was back at the door, braving against the biting cold wind and the terrible rain. It was now impossible to see and impossible to hear, and she didn't know whether to go this way or that. She was scared, and she held Happy all the tighter. He was quiet in her arms, staring ahead silently; trust the stupid cat to be silent now, when all she really wanted was for him to continue talking, just so that she had something to take her mind off.

"Lucinda!"

"Dad!" she cried back

and then, the tornado was upon them, destroying everything in its path. Dirt, grime, soot, anything it could pick up, it was thrown at Lucy, and she was pushed back. Then, there was the groaning ripping sound, the screeching and aching, and the house itself was being ripped by the tornado. She held onto Happy, paralyzed by the fear running through her. She didn't know what to do, didn't know where to move, and didn't know what to think. In that moment, all she really could think about was her mother, and the strange weightless feeling that she had had when she knew that she was dead. That was how she somewhat felt right then. Like she weighed nothing, despite all the times Happy had called her fat. And then, she wasn't weightless anymore. She was spinning so rapidly, spiraling into places unknown. She squeezed her eyes and shut and hoped that above anything else, it would end, that it would all be over, and she would be safe.

At last, with one final thud, the spinning stopped. It took a moment for Lucy to collect her thoughts and even longer to stand up. Happy wriggled from her grasp and landed on the floor

"Ow!" he said, stretching "You almost choked me Lucy!"

"I'm sorry!" she said "I couldn't help it. It was too scary"

Happy gave her a skeptical glare, and hurried to the door "Come on, let's hurry to the shed!"

"Y-yeah" she said, and threw the door open.

She gasped.

Before her, the regular town of Magnolia, the sight of Heartphilia Plantation that usually greeted was gone. Instead, there was a road, a road of yellow brick that stretched farther than the eye could see. And surrounding the road, there were flowers, flowers of impossible colors that Lucy had never seen. The sky above them was impossibly bright, a different hue of blue that Lucy didn't could exist. There were tree's too, trees that were greener and shinier than the one's back at home. Everything, _everything, _about this new, strange, glorious place was brighter and happier. Mouth agape, Lucy took her first shaky step outside

"Oh, Happy" she gasped "Happy, I don't think we're in Magnolia anymore"

Happy hopped off after her. She took her first step on the yellow paved road and realized that she had no shoes on.

"Look!" Happy shouted, pointing off to the left. Lucy followed Happy's fingers, and then she gasped. Two ruby red slippers were poking out from beneath the house.

"Oh no," she moaned

"Oh no" echoed Happy. He looked up at her, and then, said slowly "Oh no Lucy, I think you're butt squished some poor lady"


	3. Chapter II: Follow The Yellow Paved Road

**Chapter II: Follow The Yellow Paved Road**

After she had effectively kicked Happy a good distance of about ten feet, Lucy rushed to the side of the house.

"Oh no oh no oh no" she wailed "This can't be true! I didn't mean to kill her, I would never do such a thing"

She leaned against the side of the house, and tried to get her thoughts together. How had this happened? How had the tornado picked up her house and thrown it this far? And worst of all, Lucy looked around, where was she? This place was impossible beautiful, and it was filled with the things only her dreams would've held. Which was why she didn't trust it.

"Maybe it was a dream" she whispered, staring down at the prune wrinkled green feet tucked so carefully beneath her house. "Maybe this _is _a dream, and I'm dreaming, and then I'll wake up and be back at the farm."

For some reason, this disappointed her. Despite the smashed woman beneath her house, Lucy didn't exactly want to leave. She'd only been there five seconds, yet she wanted to see more. She stood, and looked around. It was all she could see for miles and miles around. Just flowers and trees, and the yellow paved road that winded far it smelled so nice; the air lingered with the sweet lingering scent of lilies and roses, the smell of fresh air, and the heavenly dew of what might have been fresh rain. It'd been a while since Lucy had smelled such odors; heck, when was the last time she even plucked a flower? She couldn't resist walking towards an especially pretty bush that housed roses of the richest red; she plucked one and brought it to her nose

"Oh, its lovely" she exclaimed, taking in a deep whiff. Laughing, smiling, she placed it in her hair, tucking it in neatly under her side pony tail.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy!"

She turned to see Happy running back towards her...no...wait. She squinted in his direction and saw that he wasn't actually _running _at all. He was bobbing, wobbling precariously a good foot off the ground. The closer he got, the more she saw that his feet weren't even touching the ground. Then, she noticed the wings.

_He was flying. _

He fluttered back towards her. She held out her arms, and he flew into them happily

"Lucy, Lucy, I can fly!"

"You can fly!" she echoed, stuck in disbelief "Happy, you can fly!"

His wings were small and soft, and the color of sweet milk. She touched them hesitantly, and they reacted, twitching and fluttering nervously.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, cat's can fly." _she whispered

"What?" Happy asked,

She ignored his question. Turning, spinning, whirling around, the realization struck Lucy like a bell.

"_There's a land that I heard of, _

_in a lullaby"_

"Lucy, you're acting wierd" Happy chirped

She pulled him away from her, holding him up in her arms "Don't you see it Happy? This is the land!"

"What land?" Happy asked

"The land. The land that mother used to sing to me when I was little."

Impossibly, undoubtedly, Lucinda Heartphilia knew that _this _land, this strange beautiful, colorful land was the land her mother used to sing to her about.

"Get over yourself, Lucy. It can't be" Happy said "That was just a dumb song your mom used to sing"

"But it's not" she pouted "It can't possibly be! This is real! You're flying!"

He scrunched up his little nose; she could see the doubt flickering his eyes. He was beginning to believe her.

"Mom...mom used to sing this to me...she used to sing about a land far away, filled with cat's that can fly. Oh, Happy, Mother was right. She'd been right all along; oh why hadn't I listened to her? Why had I thought it was just a silly song! This is real, Happy, and we're here, here by crazy fantasic means, and it's just so lovely Happy, it is just so really lovely!" She stopped her silly rambling, and met Happy's eyes. He was silent again

"Don't you see it, Happy?" and she blinked, realizing that tears had welled up in her eyes, "Don't you see that Mother's song, it's real!"

The look in Happy's eyes said nothing except that, although he was doubtful, he pitied her. Lucy huffed, and placed Happy down. She knew she was right. She knew it. All of a sudden, it made sense, made so much sense that her mind hurt. Her mother, her mother knew about this place, and Lucy had never thought once to believe her. It made her incredibly sad, and incredibly happy at the same time, until she was so torn between her emotions, that she was crying. She wished that Happy believed her, so that she could tell him why being here all of a sudden just felt so right, but since he was suddenly so quiet and skeptical, she didn't think he'd listen at all.

"Why, what ever is the problem?" came a high chiming vioce. Lucy looked around her, and wondered where the lovely voice had come from. She wiped at her eyes, and bent low to scoop up Happy.

"Who's there?" she asked "S-show yourself!"

"Why, I'm right here, if you'd just turn around"

She whirled around. She nearly dropped Happy on his cute little blue head. Standing in the spot that had been empty just a second ago was a beautiful, white haired damsel.

"Oh my, oh my!" gasped the absolutely terrified Lucy "Who are you?"

The beautiful lady giggled, a high pealing sound that made Lucy feel warm, and touched Lucy's shoulder

"I'm Mirajane" she said "Mirajane Strauss. Witch of the North, at your service!"

"Witch!" gasped Lucy "I didn't think Witches were real"

Mirajane laughed once more "You, Lucinda Heartphilia, have a lot to learn! But first and foremost, welcome home!"

"Home?" Lucy scoffed "And how do you know my name?"

"Home?" chirped Happy

Mirajane smiled again, and scratched her head "Yes, of course, Home."

"No, no" said Lucy "You don't understand. My home is in Magnolia, at Heartphilia Plantation"

Mirajane gave that pealing laughter of hers again; she really was beautiful. She had large blue eyes that went so well with her ivory skin and her flowing white locks. She wore a dress of the richest maroon, and had wings, yes _wings, _that fluttered behind her back.

"Oh, Lucy, you're quite the charmer! Come, come, you should know by now." She wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and flourished her arms in a grand way "This is your home. Welcome to the Land of Fiore!"

"I've never heard of such a place"

" This place, this wonderful, wonderful place, is only reached by special people, people like you who dream and hope. And those who believe in magic of course, because this place is just full of magic!"

Lucy shot Happy a scalding glare that said _I told you so. _He was suddenly very, very interested in the fact that he was a blue cat.

"So, this is my home?" Lucy asked; and her mind couldn't help but shoot back to Aunt Aquarius and Father back at home. They were probably worried about her, scared silly by the fact that the whole house and her along with it were completely gone. She felt worry pluck at her heart. How was this place her home? She'd never been here before. Never heard of she were from some unimaginably pretty world like the Land of Fiore, shouldn't her father have told her?

"Only if you want it to be. You don't have to stay here, you know" Mirajane said. Yet the happiness was gone from her vioce and she wasn't exactly laughing anymore. Her eyes grew sad and serious

Lucy felt awful when she said "How do I get home?"

"Easy" said Mirajane "Just follow the Yellow Paved Road"

"The Yellow Paved Road?"

Mirajane nodded "The Yellow Paved Road. It will take you straight to the Great Wizard Ah, who rules over the Land Of Fiore. Only he can help you get home."

She nodded, committing Mirajane's directions to memory

"Oh, wait, Lucinda Heartphilia. The people of this village, the Exceeds, they were so looking forward to your coming. They even prepared a song for you."

Although it was creepy that this was a , if someone had gone through the trouble of preparing a song for her, Lucy couldn't possibly refuse. That was simply bad manners.

"I'll listen"

Mirajane clapped her hands "Good, good!" she sing-songed. Then, she waved her hands, and the flowers came to life.

They were many. Small, different colored cat's just like Happy. They leaped from the trees and from the flowers, all spreading their little wings to their full extent. Happy gasped in her arms, and she knew, that whatever doubts that he'd had before, that this wasn't the land her mother had sung to her when she was little, had been assuaged.

Mirajane began to sing. And if Lucy had thought her laughter was beautiful, then her singing was angelic

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young lady, who fell from a star. She fell from the sky, she fell very far and Magnolia she says, is the name of the star!."_

"_Oh Exceeds, she bring you good news. Or haven't you heard? She fell out of Magnolia, a miracle occurred. _

_Lucy! It really was no miracle. What happened was just this. You're fair beautiful mother, the fairest of the land, she fell out of Fiore and into your land! She married a man, and had her daughter, but sadly she could never return to the land of her fathers. And now years later, the wind began to switch-the house to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to unlatch! And then, the Witch, that green old bag under there, she had nothing better to do than to fly through the air! "_

"_Oh and what happened was rich. The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a stitch, it landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch!"_

and then the Exceeds were upon her, grabbing her hands, and tugging her free. One Exceed took Happy, and they flew through the air. Exceeds touched her hair and her arms, and giggled in her ear, and they whispered "The Princess, the Princess she is here!"

One Exceed came to her and grabbed her hand and sang

"_We thank you very much, for killing that old duck!"_

Lucy didn't think it was nice to talk about the woman she had squished with her house.

But the Exceeds continued

"_You killed her so completely that we thank you very sweetly!"_

Now that was downright rude.

And Mirajane chimed in, with her voice that Lucy envied, and ended the song with a crescendo of

"_Let the joyous news be spread, The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!"_

Mirajane wrapped Lucy in a hug once more "You did hear the lyrics to my little song, didn't you?"

Lucy nodded. She had caught tidbits, but not all of it. She was still trying to wap her head around the fact that they were rejoicing because some woman had died

she pointed at the two feet sticking out from under the floor "Who is that?"

Mirajane waved her hands at the two feet with platonic indifference "Oh, that's just the vile old Wicked Witch of The West. She was such a rotten, vile woman. She oppressed the poor Exceed terribly. They're so happy you killed her"

"But you don't understand, I never meant to kill her"

"Oh, nonsense." Mirajane said. She fluttered over to the two feet and plucked the red slippers from its feet. Before Lucy's very eyes, once the slippers were gone from the green feet, they disappeared. Lucy was somewhat relieved that the ghastly sight was gone.

Mirajane brought the slippers back to her "Here, since you have no shoes!"

Lucy took them, too shy to say that she didn't want to wear shoes that had just come off a dead woman. Mirajane smiled sweetly once more; yet, Lucy could see in her sparkling blue eyes that she wasn't pleased. To be nice, she slipped the shoes on, and found that they were a perfect feet; at least her feet wouldn't get cold.

"And one last thing, Lucy. I have a gift for you."

Lucy smiled "Oh really? Whatever could it be"

Mirajane waved her hands in what should've been a silly gesture, but on the fairy woman, it was graceful. From thin air, there was the jangle of keys. Mirajane held them up so that Lucy could see them

"These are for you. They've been waiting a long time for a new master"

Lucy took them from Mirajane "Keys? What can keys do?"

Mirajane laughed "Oh, Lucinda. This whole world, the Land of Fiore, is magic. Everyone here uses magic, even you. In time, you will see what those keys can do."

Lucy didn't really know how to reply to her. She smiled and thanked her, then called for Happy. He swooped down, and landed on her shoulder. She handed him the keys, and then, with more good bye partings, and a little basket given to her by the Exceed, they sent her on down the Yellow Paved Road. She cast one glance back over at Mirajane, who smiled and waved back at her. Yet, Lucy couldn't shake the feeling off that somehow, Mirajane expected more from Lucy.

_You're fair beautiful mother, the fairest of the land, she fell out of Fiore and into your land! She married a man, and had her daughter, but sadly she could never return to the land of her fathers._

Was it true? Was her mother actually from here?

"Oh, and Lucinda!"

Lucy turned back once more "Yes?" she replied

Mirajane smiled, and replied "When you're adventure is done, will you visit me? I'd love to see you again."

She smiled, and replied that of course she would, because that was the polite thing to do, but how could she? Looking around, Lucy knew that no matter how much she liked the Land of Fiore, she had to find her way home.

"So. We're following this road, Lucy?" Happy asked, playing with her keys

she nodded "Yeah, Happy. We're following the Yellow Paved Road. And we're off to see the Wizard Ah."

Happy giggled. "That sounds weird, like a song."

"You think, Happy?"

He nodded _"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard Ah. To Ah, To Ah, To Ah we go!"_

Lucy smiled, and then jumped in with "_Follow the yellow paved road. To Ah, to Ah, to Ah we go! The wonderful wizard Ah! Follow the yellow paved road, follow the, follow the, follow the yellow paved road!"_

* * *

__Authors Note: Thank you for reading! And while you're at it, why dont'cha drop a review, neh? Thank you very, very much love! And a little fact about this parody mash up of The Wizard Of Oz. The characters will albeit act a little OOC, but, really, this is just meant to be funny, and a little romantic. It's not really supposed to mean anything, so enjoy!


	4. Chapter III:The Flammable Strawman

Chapter III: The Fire Breathing Flammable Not-To-Smart Straw man

Unfortunately for Lucy, singing and skipping, although a fun and easy way to pass the time, wore the body out. Soon, her feet were beginning to ache, and her belly began to rumble, and the Yellow Paved Road before her just kept stretching on and on and on.

Happy lay limp on her shoulder, his little head bobbing back and forth with every step she took. He had ceased his singing long ago, and the only things uttering from him were small feeble moans of hunger.

"Luccyyyy" he whined "Stop walking. Let's find some food, please? I'm soooo hungry. I could really use some fish"

She was grateful when she took her final step and collapsed on the ground. She laid the basket in her hand on the floor, and massaged her aching legs

"How long does it take to get to this wizard of Ah? Geez, I feel like we've been going in circles!"

And it was true. They'd left Mirajane and the Exceed long ago, and the Yellow Paved Road still followed the same endless, unperturbed path. The trees on the side all looked the same from the last bunch Lucy had passed; green, happy, tall and healthy. She clicked her tongue, annoyed at the fact that they'd literally been walking all day, and she felt like they hadn't made one tiny step in the right direction. She kicked off her red shoes and massaged her toes, then, pulled Happy off of her shoulder and held him to her chest, coddling him like a cute, blue baby.

"I'm so hungry" he whined again, and his stomach grumbled along with him "We're going to die here, Lucy!"

"Hush" Lucy said "Don't say that! We won't die for missing one meal. We'll just have to keep on going until we find this Wizard of Ah, and then, we'll go home and Aunty Aquarius will have dinner ready for us and it'll all be over"

But even her words sounded fake to her own ears. Her stomach was groaning, absolutely moaning with hunger, and it reminded her of unpleasant times, right after her mother had died, when Heartphilia plantation had fallen in squalor. There'd been little to eat then, and her father was still grief stricken, blind to the world and his starving daughter. It took all of Aunty Aquarius's sassy might to keep Lucy going on then; Lucy shuddered at that memory, shuddered at the days of hunger and sorrow and loneliness. It made her miss her family all the more, and once again, she was torn between wanting to stay in this enchanting world and going back to her gray, gray world and marrying Hibiki Lates down the road. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was safe.

She fruitlessly checked the basket again, in hopes that something had magically appeared in there somehow. Even one small apple would've done. She glared at the useless keys in her hands, and questioned Mirajane's sanity; how could they help her? All they did was jungle and look pretty. Useless, absolutely useless. She wanted to chuck them far away, and never see them again.

After they rested for a time that wasn't possibly enough for her aching feet, Lucy and Happy traveled on. The night had settled, and in the darkness, this strange new world, the Land of Fairy Tail, looked all the more unreal. Up above, a cine real moon gleamed down them, turning Lucy's hair a haunting gold, and the Yellow Paved Road into a phantom trail, trailing across the land like a yellow shining snake. Lucy hugged Happy tighter, making sure to watch her every step. She wouldn't admit she was scared, but she was downright scared out of her mind. Somehow, in the night, the world, although pretty and enchanting, still took on a dark look. Like the beauty underneath was a pseudo mask for something lurking beneath its surface, something ugly, something hungry. And Lucy's head began to fill with ideas of boogeymen and monsters running after her, after her flesh. She swallowed, and felt a hard lump go down her throat.

When a blister formed on her left foot, and it opened and began to bleed, Lucy knew that walking tonight was not an option anymore. She convinced Happy that they'd have to stop, and that surely, things would take a turn for the better. She stopped, and looked around, and saw nothing but trees lining the Yellow Paved Road for miles and miles. She was reluctant about even entering the trees for shelter, but when red agony shot up her left leg, she swallowed her fear and decided that if she got eaten, at least she'd be eaten in her sleep.

They found a tree that wasn't too far away from the road, and they settled in a little groove at its base. Happy was asleep In minutes, moaning and crying about fish, but Lucy couldn't. she was too spooked, way to spooked to even close an eye. She settled on doing what she always did when she was scared; she pulled into her mind and entertained the fancies of going to a ball, dressed in the best dress anyone had ever seen, and dancing with a handsome prince, who had charms and skills, and he would certainly whisk her off her feet. Then, they'd settle in a big castle that had walls inlaid with jewels of ruby and crystal, and she'd have thirty babies for her prince and they'd live happily, ever-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Two gleaming eyes blinked and took a cool, cautious step back. He was tall and slim, with medium length hair that spiked outwards in a floppy, lazy manner. He crossed his arms across his chest, and clicked his tongue

"are you going to keep screaming?" he asked, when Lucy had stopped, gasped for breathe, and began again

She jumped to her feet, wincing at the throbbing in her leg "Who are you, pervert!"

"Pervert?" he exclaimed, his voice filled with wounded shock "Oh, my, I would never consider myself a pervert!"

She held Happy's sleeping body out in front of her "I'm warning you. Try anything funny and I-I'll.." she stopped, thinking, then shouted "I'll throw this cat at you"

The man squinted at Happy, and sneered "Pfftt, what can an Exceed do?"

Her threat now null, Lucy backed against the tree trunk "What do you want?"

To her surprise, the man threw his head back and laughed "Me? What do I want?"

Before she could reply, he launched into a dramatic monologue "I am simply a traveler, a lover of worlds, a brave wanderer! I want nothing from anyone or anything, except of course, everything! They call me gifted, handsome, lovely, a god! Yet I am simply a Salamander. A lonely little Salamander. You may not know this little lady, but you're looking at a legend! An absolute legend"

He flipped his hair dramatically "But you don't have to call me 'majesty' or anything. Bora is just fine. And who" he ran his eyes over her "are you?"

_This guy is full of himself, _she thought _but maybe he can help us_

"Lucinda" she said, holding out her hand. She didn't like this man, but she had her manners "Lucinda Heartphilia"

Bora cocked an eyebrow and ignored her outstretched arm; after a while, she let it drop "Lucinda? What a pretty, pretty name." and then, he flipped his hair again and said "I guess you're lost right?"

She nodded "Pretty much"

"and you must be starving"

She nodded

"and tired"

Oh yes, she was tired.

"and dirty"

She glared at him; she was a little sweaty, but _not _dirty. How rude.

"Tell me, Lucinda, would you like to tell me where you're going?"

"The Wizard of Ah" she answered "I've been told he can help me"

He cocked another eyebrow, and his eyes gleamed "The Wizard of Ah, you say? What for?"

That she simply didn't trust him enough to tell him. She gave a vague answer about needing a favor and that was it

"and those ruby slippers, where'd you get them?"

She inverted her feet a little, feeling a blush creep on her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was wearing a dead ladies shoes.

"Well, then, Lucinda!" Bora said "I've decided to help you. Come with me, and I'll take you straight to the Wizard of Ah!" he winked at her and said "you see, he and I are good friends"

Her heart skipped a beat; she couldn't believe her luck, she simply couldn't believe her luck. She nearly wept with joy and hugged Happy so tightly that he woke up. He voiced his anger loudly, and then, said

"Who's this bozo? Lucy did you find yourself a boyfriend?"

Bora glared at Happy, then smiled "What a cute Exceed. I must admit, I've never seen a blue Exceed though; rare. Those are rare"

"Exceed? Are you talking about those flying cats that Mira-"

Lucy clapped her hand over his face, and laughed aridly "Oh my, oh my, Happy, you've been dreaming again. Who's Mary?"

When she removed her hand, Happy obviously didn't get the hint, because he continued loudly "I didn't say _Mary. _I said _Mira-"_

Lucy pinched Happy, and laughed again "You've been dreaming too much. First Mary, now Minnie? Who else are you dreaming up"

Bora gaped at their little exchange, his eyes narrowing to slits, before he let out a loud guffaw and grabbed Lucy by the arm

"Oh, the Wizard of Ah will like you a lot Lucy!" he said, tugging her along the Yellow Paved Road, not allowing her time to collect herself. Bora threw his back once, to look at her and smile

"You're worth quite a lot, Missy"

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe how nice of a man Bora was. She reclined in her bath tub, soaking in the bubbles and making sure to rub her poor, blistered foot. She wasn't too happy with her day's adventure and was less than pleased with the fact that she was sweaty, and gross, and lost, and that a stranger had to help her. She was grateful that Bora had come along when he had, because, although Lucy had told Happy that they'd be safe, she'd been sure that they'd die of starvation or something.

There walk hadn't been nearly as long as she'd thought it be. A couple minutes of Bora's senseless babbling and self-praise, and Lucy forgot how she ended up in the little ramshackle cottage that she was currently taking a bath in. All she remembered was the Yellow Paved Road disappearing, and then tall fields of veggies and corns, like back at home, and then, poof! Comfort and hospitality.

Although, one thing did happen to be strange. She remembered, as she and Bora and Happy trespassed the sea of knee-high veggie plants and corn, there'd been a scare crow; nothing much, really. Just a straw man, hanging limply from its post, it's head dangling forward just as lifeless as any straw man. What had attracted her eye for a brief moment of time however, was the fact that the straw man had nearly...well, it was silly...but it had looked nearly..well, _real. _There'd been a mop of spiky pink hair gleaming in the sunlight, which all on its own, was quite odd, but, on top of it, Lucy could've sworn that the straw man for the smallest second had..._twitched. _

She shuddered at the idea and eased herself deeper into the water. She was tired, and aching all over like she never had before. She couldn't wait to sleep, and then, go home. Although, even that thought plucked a chord of nostalgia in her heart, as if she already knew the land of Fairy Tail and she didn't want to leave

_Stupid, _she thought _this isn't my home. _

But then again, why did it already feel like it?

When her bath was done, she dried and slipped back into her old clothes. She found herself, half way through slipping on her underwear, being peeped at. She could've sworn that the tiny bathroom window had a pair of gleaming black eyes that were directed right at her, and when she whipped around to catch the pervert in the act, it was gone.

"Huh," she said to herself, and slipped on her panties "How weird"

"What's weird?"

she shrieked, and whirled on Happy, who had sat himself upon the bathroom counter. He had a big fat fish in his hands and he was eating with ravenous mouthfuls.

"Happy!" she exclaimed "How long have you been here?"

"I was here long enough to catch you ogling yourself"

She tsked "I wasn't ogling myself! That's just vain. But I could've sworn that someone was..." she trailed off and pointed an accusing finger at Happy "You were peeping at me, you little perv!"

Happy stopped his chewing "Do you hear yourself, Lucy? I've seen you change a lot of times before. And besides, I'm a cat"

Her logic flawed, Lucy blushed "and what does that have to do with anything"

he stopped chewing again "That _means _even if I did see you naked, it's not like I'd _care._"

After she had successfully chucked Happy out of the bathroom window, she found herself in the kitchen, a small, quaint place with Bora. He had a modest dinner of bread and cheese placed before them. She didn't care if it was gold she had to eat, just as long as it was food to fill the empty void in her belly. She ate like a wolf, abandoning all manners until her stomach felt like it would pop. She hiccuped slightly, and then, dabbed her mouth delicately like any lady should

"So, you liked it?" Bora asked. He placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, providing a sort of bridge for his chin to rest on

"Yes," Lucy replied "Yes I did. It was delicious. One of the best meals I ever had" and it was true. After being so hungry, it didn't matter what the food had tasted like. Just as long as it had been food.

"I suggest we get some rest, Lucy. And then tomorrow, we'll head over to the Wizard." he stood, cleaning the table, and then offered "Would you like some wine?"

She blushed, and said "I-I don't think that'd be right"

Bora waved his hand "nonsense! You've got to live a little, right?" and with that he was gone, whisking away somewhere in the little cottage. He was back shortly, holding an ancient bottle of wine in his hand; it was covered in fine dust.

He poured a small amount for Lucy in a cup, and then brought the bottle to his lips

"To us!" he toasted, and chugged

Lucy took one sip, and instantly thought the wine was the most disgusting thing she'd ever had the misfortune to ingest. But she couldn't bring herself to tell Bora that, and continued to drink, until her head got woozy and the world got tipsy. And then, her curiosity, no longer restrained by a rational head, got the better of her

"Bora" she said "This is a nice place you have. Have you lived here long"

Bora, who had a delicate blush on his nose, hiccuped "As long as I can remember." he said, and took another swig from the bottle

"What exactly do you do?" she asked

at this, Bora paused, then split into a smile "Why, I'm a traveler, little miss! I roam the seas far and wide, and trade all sorts of things" he stopped, drank again, and continued "You name it, I sell it. Clothes, Jewelry, Delicate Objects," and in a soft hush, he added "even pretty girls"

Lucy, still drunk from the wine, had barely caught on to what he said

"What, what?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" said Bora "I think it's time you head to bed, miss Lucy!" he said

she tried to protest with a feeble "But I'm not..." and before she could say it, a wave of exhaustion passed over her, and she found her head hitting the table. The glass slipped from her fingertips, and she felt like sleep was dragging her down. She panicked briefly, because she didn't remember being _this _tired, and a warning flashed in her mind, before she was fast asleep.

She dreamed about many things. She dreamed about Aunty Aquarious knitting her a sweater; she dreamed about finding Happy for the first time, and she dreamed about having wings and being able to fly. They were all vivid dreams, and they made her want to cry. Except, for one. In her sleep, she awoke in a dark room. Slumber was still clinging to her, and she knew she'd be dragged back, but for a little while, as she rolled over on whatever surface she was on, she dreamt that the straw man she'd seen before in the fields of veggies and corn had come to life, and he was sitting right smack in the middle of the room, leg's crossed indian style, hands on his knees. His eyes looked familiar, like the eyes she'd thought had been peeping in on her, and in the darkness, his bright pink hair shone like a halo. He glared at her when she caught him staring, and because it was obviously such a silly dream, she smiled back at him and said "Hello. Aren't you cute?", and before she was sleep again, he replied with a sour "Keh! I ain't cute!"

When she awoke for real this time, she found herself in the same room of her dreams, only except, there was no pink haired straw man. Only a silly Happy who was curled up besides her on the bed she was in. the bed felt awfully cramped, and warm, and Lucy wondered if she'd slept right underneath a window, when she rolled over and came face to face wit a pair of hauntingly familiar black eyes

"AHHHHHH!" she shrieked, and fell out of the bed. Happy popped up in the air, his wings unfurling to keep him adrift and rubbed his eyes "What is it, Lucy?" he asked

She pointed at the man in the bed. No, not just any man

_The _straw man. The pink haired straw man!

Happy looked at the straw man in the bed, and shrugged "Oh, him. Yeah, I saw him crawl into the bed next to you"

"And you didn't wake me up?!" she exclaimed

Happy shrugged again "I thought he was a guy who llllllliiiikkkkkkeeeeddddd you. Another _boyfriend_"

Oh, she was going to kill that stupid, blue cat!

The guy sat up and rubbed his head, stretching his arms out. He _looked_ enough like a real person, why, he even had skin. But all across his skin, there were stitching's and markings where he'd been sown together, which, all in all, was just plain creepy. He was cute alright, and he didn't really look like a man. He looked about Lucy's age, maybe older. He patted his ear, and some straw fell out

"Alright, buddy!" Lucy said "Who the heck are you! And why were you..." she shuddered "_spooning _me"

In the background, Happy snickered

He gave her a funny look "Spooning?" he said "What the heck is that? You were in _my _bed. I could say you were _spooning _me"

Lucy's face was tomato red; why, she'd never spoon anyone, nonetheless, some freaky half-straw half human guy!

"_You're _bed?" she sneered "Hah! Nice try, invader, but this is _Bora's _house"

"You mean that jerk who went and trespassed on my property" he growled, slamming his fists together "I gotta give him a piece of my mind! First he breaks in, eats my food, and then he brings some girl-"

he stopped, and looked at Lucy "Who the hell are you?"

She never met someone so rude as him before. With great emphasis on her words, she said "I'm Lucinda Heartphilia, of the Heartphilia Plantation!"

He yawned "Sounds boring...that names too long. How about Lucy or Luce for short?"

She gaped, feeling herself bristle at the casual toss of her nickname "You can call me Lucinda" she said

He threw his legs over the side "Sure thing, Lucy" he said

she growled "and who are you?"

He blinked and then said "Me? Oh, I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. See, that's not a long and weird name like your's now is it?"

"My name isn't long, and it isn't weird! Why, who's named _Natsu _nowadays anyway?"

He frowned, and patted his head again "I guess you're right. But, that's the name I have, and I like it"

There was a pop! And Happy fell on the floor. Lucy bent over to scoop him up. Natsu squinted at Happy, who stared back, and cracked into a smile "Nice cat" he said "Hey there!"

Happy, who Lucy had expected to reply with some snarky come back, simply said "Hi." She glared down at him; he'd failed her once again. Stupid cat.

"Look, Mr. Natsu" he gave her a funny look "You shouldn't be here, Bora's going to find you and it isn't nice to trespass on people's property. So, why don't you skedaddle on and you won't be hurt or anything? I'd hate to see you get hurt"

He stared at her, and then smiled "You know, you're real sweet."

She flushed, her mouth gone dry "What?"

He rubbed his head again and said "I said, you're real sweet. And nice. I haven't seen someone like you before, Lucy."

Her blush came back ten times stronger

"Ohhhhh..." Happy whispered "They llliiiikkkkeee each other"

She 'accidentally' let him drop to the floor. He groaned softly, and staggered to his feet "It's not my fault you've got two boyfriends!" he said, and Lucy contemplated kicking Happy to the moon

"Boy friend?" Natsu said "I don't know about this boyfriend drama of yours, but tell you what, Lucy. I won't kick you out of my house! I'll just beat the crap outta that Bora guy and then, if you want, you can stay"

She huffed "How many times do I have to tell you?" she said "This is Bora's house!"

Natsu clicked his tongue "Are you deaf or something?" he said "I'm not the smartest guy around or nuthin'" clearly he wasn't, Lucy registered, since he just used the word _nuthin' _"But even I know a Crownie when I see one. That Bora guy isn't trying to help you or anything. He's going to sell you and make you a slave."

And, just to prove the point, since Lucy wouldn't have believed Natsu, the door to the room creaked open, and Bora stepped in

"Such a sad thing" he sighed, flipping his hair dramatically "Why'd you have to get involved, Straw man? If you had just minded your own bussiness like a good idiot, then lovely miss Lucy would've been _much, much _easier to sell."

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading? Want more? Drop a review!


	5. Chapter IV:He Wants To Be A Real Boy

**Chapter IV: He Wants To Be A Real Boy (But he needs a brain)**

Lucy gasped with shock (because, really, what else could a girl do when she just heard that she was about to _sold) _and took a step back

Bora smiled leisurely, baring his perfect white teeth, and threw his hand out

"Come, Miss Lucy, we should really be going."

"Why'd she want to go with you?" snarled Natsu "You just admitted that you were going to sell her, Crownie!"

Bora frowned "I don't like to be called a _Crownie" _he snapped "I'm a servant of the Queen? So what? It's not like anyone would be better off." he looked at Natsu like he was looking at a little nasty bug and turned back to Lucy "Now, come on Lucy, I don't have all day."

Lucy stared at him, because, he was obviously _stupid _if he thought she would go with him, but then again, giving a nervous glance at this Natsu fellow, she didn't really trust him (even if he did call her 'sweet'.) Happy fluttered up to her shoulder, and clung on there like a little wallflower.

"B-but you said you were going to take me to the Wizard of Ah" she whispered

Bora laughed, his shoulders shaking with the tremors "Of course I did. I'd tell you anything if it'd get you to shut up and follow me like a little dog"

Lucy sucked in a sharp breathe and felt her shoulders begin to trermble; her throat was clogging up, and her eyes were beginning to prick, and she knew that inevitably, she was going to cry. She didn't like liars, and she definitely didn't like being called a dog. It was rude and it was mean, and just thinking about how she'd been duped so easily made her feel frail.

Somehow, in her heart, she still held out a thread of hope that Bora wasn't lying. Because she honestly, truly thought he was a nice man.

"But you promised" she said, her words barely louder than a flutter

"I _didn't promise _anything." Bora said "Besides, what are you getting so worked up about? You should've known better than trusting anyone in these times, girl. You're obviously too stupid for your own good. Now, just shut up, and come on, I really don't have all day."

Happy patted her cheek, whispering "Oh, Lucy, don't cry. You don't need a bozo like him!"

She wiped her cheek, and sniffed, feeling stupid and gullible all at the same time "I-I know. I just..didn't think..he'd lie. I thought he was going to take me to the Wizard, because all I want is to go home." and right then, she honestly wanted to go home. Tears trickled down her cheek, and she wiped it again

"Oh, stop blubbering" Bora said "You won't be treated harshly. Someone will snatch you up, since you're so young. I heard slave treatment isn't all _that _bad"

Happy growled, and mumbled something about claws. Lucy took one step back, and hiccuped, hating how weak and fragile she was. She wanted to tell Bora 'no', she wanted to call him a jerk and a bastard, but such harsh words couldn't leave her mouth right then. Although she'd been hurt, she wouldn't want to cause anyone pain; she knew what pain felt like all to well.

"Enough" interjected a new voice

Lucy looked up in shock, at Natsu. Bora's eyes hardened, and he frowned

Natsu had undergone a transformation. A minute ago, he'd been carefree, just a goofy pink haired boy covered in stitches. But now, his eyes had hardened, and his lips were pressed in a concrete line of anger and agitation. He pounded his fist into his other hand, and said in a deadly cold voice

"How dare you use the name of the great Wizard like that, bastard" he spit "I'm gonna make you pay. And I'm going to make you pay even _harder _for hurting Lucy!"

Bora laughed again "Oh really, straw man?" he sneered "you want to get in _more _trouble with the Queen? Just you try it"

Natsu growled

"Lucy" Bora said, ignoring Natsu "you really don't want to be caught with the likes of this guy. Trust me, he's not worth the trouble. You'd rather become a slave than be within ten feet of this straw man. He'll only bring you down; it'd be better to stay with me"

Lucy whimpered, and sniffed again, not knowing what to do. She really didn't like the violent look on Natsu's face, but the words he'd told to Bora about her had been honest and wholesome, and they stirred a warm feeling in her chest.

Bora stared at her expectantly, and she remembered that he'd called her a stupid little dog, and the anger in her heart helped her say

"No. I won't go with you"

Bora blinked, then his face turned ugly "_you stupid little-"_

Natsu lunged forward and clipped him in the jaw. Bora was thrown back into the wall, and howled with pain "My face!" he wailed "My beautiful lovely face!"

Natsu cackled, and took a step back, standing before Lucy.

"Get up" he said "and fight like a man, Crownie!"

Bora hissed "_Don't call me a _CROWNIE!"

He twisted his hands in the air, twirling them in a fancy manner that Lucy had never seen before, and then, I kid you not, his hands went up in purple flames.

"Prepare to burn, straw man" Bora warned

Natsu, to Lucy's complete and utter suprise, laughed "Keh," he replied "I'm all fired up!"

and he set on fire too, only his flames were red and very, very hot. Lucy had to dance a few frantic steps back to avoid being burned

"I'm going to show you, straw man, what happens to those who cross me! Prepare to taste fire that will burn you from the inside out! You'll feel like there's a mini hell going on inside your body"

"Shut up" Natsu said "You talk to much"

Bora's face was absaloutely seething, and he lifted his hands in the air, aiming the fire straight at Natsu

"Fire Ball!" he shouted, and orbs of his purple fire shot right at them. Lucy shrieked and ducked, taking Happy with her. When she raised her head, all that stood in front of her was a smoldering purple heap of fire

"Natsu!" she screamed, grief and terror filling her bones

There was a loud slurping sound, and Lucy, looking around for the culprit, saw that it was coming from the heap that had once been Natsu. Only, it was Natsu, and the fire was disappearing!

_Gross! _Lucy thought, _He's eating it!_

And indeed he was; he was sucking the flames right into his mouth like some black hole.

"Ew!" he said, when he was done "That was the nastiest fire I ever tasted!"

_That's what he's complaining about?! He was set on fire!_

"You idiotic straw man!" howled Bora "Why won't you disappear?!"

Natsu smiled, and patted his belly "Your fire was disgusting, but it filled my belly. It's been a while since I did this, but, here I go!"

and he took a strange stance in which his legs were spread apart until he was nearly crouching , and he cupped his mouth with his hands "Roar" he began "Of The Fire Dragon!"

there was an explosion that sent rickets of heat and pain through Lucy; only when she woke up on the floor, did she realize that along with half of the cottage, she'd been blown away. Pieces of rubble and soot clogged up the air, and up above them, Lucy could see the bright blue sky of the Land of Fiore. Lying in a crumbled, battered pile on what used to be bedroom floor, Bora moaned and didn't move.

_Who is this guy? _Lucy wondered, staring at Natsu's back

Well, whatever he was, Lucy knew that he was an explosive idiot. And a jerk; but, staring at the destruction lying around her, she recalled him saying "_I'm going to make you pay even harder for hurting Lucy!"_

She'd never known anyone who would blow down a whole house just for her. The warm feeling she got from Natsu spread, and she smiled. Right at that moment, she decided that a guy who was willing to blow down houses for her definitely earned her trust

Natsu turned around, and when he caught her gaze, he gave a sheepish smile "Heh-heh." he said "Guess I went overboard, huh?"

She struggled to her feet "You think?" she huffed, throwing her arms out in a flourish "You did go overboard"

He laughed, which drove her insane, and made her stomp her foot "This isn't funny! You hurt some guy!"

Natsu shrugged "He had it coming" was all he offered

Lucy grit her teeth, and tried not to laugh, because although she knew it was completely wrong to beat someone up like that, Natsu's simple logic right then had flawed her entire argument.

And despite herself, she found that liked it.

There was a small fit of coughing that came from beneath the rubble. Happy pushed aside a rock, and stood, holding Lucy's keys and basket in his little paws

"Oh Happy!" she cried, running to him. Scooping him up, she pressed him to her chest, hugging him until she was sure she'd broken his bones

"That guy nearly killed us!" Happy exclaimed

"Shush" replied Lucy, consoling her poor blue friend "He didn't mean it"

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said, a gleeful grin spreading on his face. He took the few strides it took to get closer to her "I heard you say to that bastard that you wanted to see the Wizard"

She nodded, and Happy gave her a look that screamed _Don't you ever learn? _

Casting an angry scowl at Bora, Natsu continued "I can't say that I know where the Wizard is anymore, because no one knows that, but I'm looking for him too."

"You know him?" Lucy asked

"Yeah!" Natsu said "met him when I was little. Even spent a few years before..." he trailed off, and then picked off on a chipper tone "Well, he promised that when I grew older he'd grant me my wish"

"and what's that?"

"Well, duh, silly!" Natsu said "I wanna be a real boy! It sucks being a straw man! I can't use my magic without burning some of my straws away!"

Beneath his breathe, Happy muttered "He should ask the Wizard to give him a brain"

Lucy, who had been listening to Natsu's little banter with sympathetic understanding, shushed Happy for his indecent (although rather true) comment

Natsu paused, cocked his head, and then frowned "Shit" he muttured,

Lucy blinked, amazed at his strong language "What is it?" it was only a little while afterwards did she hear the ground shaking; it reminded her of the small earthquake that had wrenched her house from its foundations and cast it into the land of Fiore.

Natsu lunged at her, and she barely had a seconds time to scream, before he was yanking her by an arm, tugging her along at a speed that was far to fast for her to follow properly.

"What are you doing?"

He turned his head back once, cutting through the veggies and corn stalks with ease

"You still wanna see the Wizard, right?"

She nodded

"Then duh, silly, come with me!"

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, you caught me. I have an unnatural obsession with keeping to the Fairy Tail plot in one way or the other, so yes, this will somewhat follow through the arcs of Fairy Tail, along with following the plot of The Wizard of Oz and a few other surprises waiting in store for you readers, along with some original content. Aren't I just the over achiever? Anyways, thanks for reading. Oh, and in the last chapter, I made a mistake and called it the Land of Fairy Tail instead of the Land of Fiore. Please forgive me, I know some of you must be completely confused.


	6. Chapter V:The Riegn of the Wicked Witch

**Chapter V: The reign of the Wicked Witch **

Apart from being a coarse, crass blundering buffoon, Natsu Dragneel was pretty good at being a protector. After her little Bora incident, Lucy was still slightly hesitant about going with him, but she knew that she trusted him with earnest.

After running for what felt like forever, he veered off the Yellow Paved Road and dashed into the forest of trees, kicking and breaking branches with his bare fists and feet. Soon, they emerged in a little clearing that sat serenely beneath the sun. and at its middle was a quiet, placid lake that glimmered from the sun's rays. Lucy, who was parched from her little exercise, gladly took drinks of refreshing water, and Happy, after peering down into the lake, gave a triumphant cry of "fish!" and dove beneath the surface. He reemerged with a flopping red tailed fish; with a cruel sharp bite down on its neck, Happy had his lunch.

"Yo," Natsu addressed Happy "You mind catching some more fish for us?"

Happy glared at him, then spit out the fish "fine" he sighed and dove beneath the surface again

Natsu sat on the ground, and sighed "Good, we should be safe for now"

"From whom, if I may ask" Lucy questioned

Natsu frowned "The Crownies" he answered

"and who are the Crownies?"

Natsu glared at her "You really don't know anything about anything do you?"

Lucy shook her head, and plucked sheepishly at a blade of grass "I did happen to fall out of the sky, you know"

Natsu gawked "The sky? You're from regular Earth?!"

She nodded, although, she didn't really understand the whole concept of 'regular' Earth.

Natsu stared a moment longer, then, relaxed and smiled "I thought that since you had those keys, you'd at least know that you're a wizard"

"Me" Lucy exclaimed "A wizard? Oh my, oh my!"

"Geez" Natsu sighed "You're so _weird. _But ya, those keys have magic in em'"

Lucy stared at the useless keys Mirajane had given her.

"_Oh, Lucinda. This whole world, the Land of Fiore, is magic. Everyone here uses magic, even you. In time, you will see what those keys can do._

She gripped the keys tighter, and wondered what these dumb little keys could've done.

"What kind of magic?" Lucy asked

Natsu shrugged "How should I know. You're the user, you're going to have to figure out for yourself"

Her blood boiled slightly, and she had the brief, but passionate desire to choke Natsu

"C-can you tell me about this place?"

"What about it?" Natsu asked

Honestly, Lucy wasn't sure if she'd make it to the Wizard without committing murder first.

"Well...what are Crownies? And magic, how is that used? And who exactly is the wizard? Where exactly is the land of Fiore? What goes on here...what is this place?"

Natsu lounged on his side "Geez, you ask a lot of questions, you know that? It's like you want me to explain the whole history of this place...and its not like I know everything"

"Well, you can at least try to help me"

"and why should I?" he retorted

"Because you helped me! And Hero's _always _explain what's going on!"

"And who say's I'm the Hero?"

Bora's words suddenly popped into Lucy's head: "_you really don't want to be caught with the likes of this guy. Trust me, he's not worth the trouble. You'd rather become a slave than be within ten feet of this straw man. He'll only bring you down"_

After all this time, was Natsu telling the truth...maybe he wasn't the hero?

"I won't believe that" Lucy said "You told me that no one should ever cry, and you protected me from Bora? Who would do that for a girl they barely know, unless, they're crazy of course. I believe you are a hero, Natsu."

Natsu, who had closed his eyes, slit one open and grinned. He sat up, and said slowly

"You. Are. so. Weird."

Lucy groaned, and stood, turning away from him "fine then. Don't tell me. It's not like I need you or anything, jerk!"

There was silence, only broken by the sounds of splashing coming from Happy's attempts at catching them some food. Lucy huffed, wondering how on Earth had she even learned to trust this hot headed idiot-

"It was ten years ago," came Natsu's quiet voice. She stopped her seething, and turned around. He wasn't looking at her, but he was speaking with soft gentle words

"I was just a kid, but I remember it. That was when I was with the Wizard; his name was Igneel. He was the one who taught me Dragon Slayer Magic."

His eyes flickered to hers, and Lucy thought that for a small amount of time, they were looking for judgement. Lucy didn't know why Natsu wanted her to judge him; there was nothing to judge, aside from the fact that he was annoying

"A war broke out across Fiore, led by Wicked Witches. The Wizard, who had been fighting against the Witches, suddenly disappeared one day. And Fiore fell into chaos; the Wicked Witches won the war, and the Wicked Witch of the West took over the kingdom of Fairy Tail, where the king and queen lived, and stole the crown. She became Queen, and for those who didn't obey her...they were cast away."

Lucy cupped her mouth; what an awful tragic tale

"Magic has always been in Fiore, though. It comes in all sorts and shapes and sizes. Just about anything can be magical, ya know. And just about anyone can wield it, just as long as they learn. The Wicked Witch took our freedom and rights, took away almost everything..." he trialed off, and unconsiously closed his fist "but she couldn't take away our Magic, which is why there's a ban on it. There are Crownies everywhere, spys of the Queen, who hunt for potential law breakers and bring them in, or sell them and make them slaves."

Natsu's voice trailed off

Lucy, hesitant to ask, whispered "A-and the King and Queen...what happened to them?"

"The King's wife died, when she was younger. The King himself was old, and he stepped down from the crown and crowned his daughter the Queen. I don't know much about her ruling, but she was a good Queen, from what I've heard. And she disappeared before the war. No one ever saw her again."

Lucy's heart quickened, and she found Mirajane's dopey little song playing through her head, about a lost queen who had disappeared...and married a normal man...and had a daughter, who was a princess...who had returned

Lucy face palmed

_Oh geez, oh no, please don't tell me...please don't..._

But she had to ask "and when did the Queen disappear?"

"I don't know. Maybe...seventeen years ago?"

Her mouth went dry when she asked "and what was her name?"

Natsu's face scrunched up "Um...Lulu...no, um, Lora? No, Lily? No...Layla! Yeah, thats it! Her name was Queen Layla!"

Happy surged to the surface, dripping wet, yet triumphantly wrestling with three fishes in his hands "I did it! I did it!" he yelled, but by then, Lucy had passed out.

* * *

When her eyes flickered open, it was to the milky darkness of the night. The cool warmth that had dominated the day had melted into a slightly cool twilight that left Lucy shivering. She sat up, and rubbed her head, and wondered how on earth had she passed out. Then, it all came flooding back to her, and for a moment, the enormous onslaught overwhelmed her and she was left numb.

At last, the numbness faded, and new emotions rushed over her drowning her in the midst of anger and confusion, worry and sadness, grief and happiness, relief and loss. She felt tears prick her eyes again, but she refused to cry. She had promised Natsu that she wouldn't cry anymore, that she would be strong. And indeed, she would be. She wiped furiously at the first few drops and slapped her cheeks.

Lucy's father, Jude, had always been a stoic man; one of his main life morals had been to never turn away from something that made one uncomfortable, to always face what scared them, or otherwise, they'd never be able to move on. Lucy was never fond of that life moral, but right then, she knew she needed it

She sat up straight, and brought her knees to her chest

First thing first...so, she was a Princess. No, not those cartoon girls who sipped tea all day...she was a living, breathing _princess. _She knew she should've been happy, should've been ecstatic, since she'd spent all her life hauling bails of hay and shuffling manure and not once known that she was really a Princess. But that was exactly why she wasn't happy. For one, she knew she couldn't rule. Why, Lucy could hardly keep Happy in reign, nonetheless an entire _nation. _And if her subjects included more people like Natsu Dragneel..well, she knew she would go insane.

She shook her head. Who said she was going to rule over subjects anyways? She wouldn't do it, no matter what.

Next on the list...her mother had lied to her. Well, no, not exactly lied. Layla Heartphilia had never lied to Lucy, not once in her life. But, that didn't stop the white hot betrayal pumping through Lucy (she so badly wanted to cry right then). Lucy had thought that all her life her mother had been a city gal; that would have explained her exotic features, her lovely strange personality, her enigmatic ways. But to think that her mother was from..._here. _One thought lead to another, and Lucy found herself pondering if her mother's death had been a lie. She remembered the day quite vividly, and it was painful remembering waking up one day, excited because a few days earlier her mother had left for the 'city'. And she never returned. Had her mother tried to come back here, for her people? And if so, Lucy bit her lip to hold back the tears, why hadn't she taken Lucy? Thinking about it now, Lucy didn't remember a funeral. She didn't even remember seeing her mother in a casket, or bawling her eyes out over a funeral. All she remembered was her father telling her that her mother had died from a sickness in the city, and that was that.

Hope blossomed in Lucy's heart, impossibly strong, and she had to shove it down. No, it couldn't be possible. But she couldn't help entertaining the fancy that her mother had come back to the Land of Fiore, and that she was living here. The idea shook her, and sent sharp poignant jabs of longing and yearning throughout Lucy. Yet, she squished the idea. She wouldn't resurrect her mother, not in her heart and not in her mind. Layla was dead, for all Lucy knew, and she refused to go through the pain of losing her mother again.

And lastly, the one good thing that came from that day's journey. She was a wizard. She didn't really understand how she was a wizard, just like she didn't know how Happy could talk...

_wait, does that mean...Happy's from here?!_

She thought about all the other Exceeds, and then thought about the day she found Happy, a small kitten curled up under a tree. He'd been encased in a cracked egg, and when she took him home and nursed him, she had quite forgotten to wonder where he'd come from, just that he was the sweetest cutest cat she'd ever seen.

Lucy flexed her fingers, and sighed. Perhaps, her whole life had been etched around the Land of Fiore, and she had been the only one blind enough not to realize it.

"Hey, Lucy's up!"

Natsu and Happy sat around a small fire near the lake. There was a fish roasting over the fire on a stick, and Happy was munching on his, while Natsu was downing his own.

_He's a straw man...how can he eat? _She wondered, standing up. She shooed the thoughts away after a moments pondering; she'd learned that like many strange things in the Land of Fiore, some things were better left unexplained.

* * *

Authors Note: I feel awful about not updating for my other fics this week, so just to make it up, I've given you two new chapters to read, neh? Enjoy! and please, you're always welcome to drop a review by!


	7. Chapter VI:Dear Lucy

**Chapter VI: Dear Lucy**

"Wait, you're kidding me right, Natsu?" She gasped "Please don't tell me"

Natsu nodded "Yup. We're lost"

Murderous intent filled the air like smoke; Natsu stared back at Lucy, oblivious to her raging anger, and turned away.

"Look, the Wizard isn't exactly easy to find, OK." He said, crossing his hands over his chest "When he disappeared, he must've done it for a reason" Lucy heard Natsu's voice crack just a little "And he wouldn't want to be found so easily, now would he? Where he lives is always unknown, cause he's always moving. If you want to find him, you just have to keep following the Yellow Brick Road"

"So, basically, he's hiding in plain sight?"

"Erm...if you wanna put it like that, yeah." He kicked the road under his feet "This road isn't just any dumb old road. It's magical, and the Wizard built it himself. It'll lead people to what they most want in their heart. Some people travel it for years, looking for the thing that they most want." Once again, longing filled his tone

"Have you traveled this road before?"

He only gave a 'keh' in reply, and stomped onwards. The sun had arisen on a new day, and Lucy couldn't believe that just yesterday, she felt like death was immenent. She now walked with a new limber bounce in her step, and felt content with herself, despite the fact that she was a Princess, could wield magic, and was possibly being hunted. But who cared, when the sky was so lovely, and the birds sang a high, sweet cacophony?

"So, we're just going to keep following the Yellow Paved Road until we get to the Wizard?"

"Yup"

"And how long would that take?"

Natsu shrugged "Who knows? Depends on how much you want it"

Lucy shuddered at the thought of still traveling with Natsu thirty years from now. She hoped she that her desire to get home was strong enough. She wasn't sure that she'd last another three minutes with him

"So, if you mind me asking, why do you want to become a real boy?"

Happy, who Lucy had thought was sleeping in her basket , snickered. She shook the basket

Natsu's back tensed, and then relaxed "No reason really. I just hate having my straws being burned"

"Come on," she teased "That can't be why. What's a few straws, anyways"

Natsu raised his hands over his head and stretched "I just wanna find Igneel" he said "And to find him, I hafta follow the Yellow Paved Road, but only if I really want something. So I want to be a real boy, and that's something I really want"

"So you don't really want to become a real boy. You just want to find the Wizard again"

"No." he said sharply "That's not it at all"

But it was. The pain in his voice said it all; Natsu had probably seen the Wizard as a father figure, and when he disappeared, Lucy could barely fathom the loss he had felt. He didn't really want to become a real boy, that was just a facade for what he really wanted. A family.

She found herself smiling at Natsu's back

"You look like a real boy to me"

"Keh," he spat "That's cause I kinda am. When I was a baby, before the Wizard took me in, one of the Witches placed a curse on me. They filled my head with straw and a piece of me turned into a straw man, so that I don't hafta sleep or anything. Sometimes, if I'm not to careful, I might just fall apart."

Lucy wondered if his head was filled with straw, how did he manage to walk and talk and breathe and eat...she shook her head. Yet again, another thing to just plain ignore.

"So...you really wanna go home?"

She nodded "Of course. That's where my Aunty and Father are. And that's where my whole..life is" she found it hard to say 'life'.

"It's that much fun, living on regular Earth?"

Lucy stopped walking "Well..no, I wouldn't say its _fun. _I mean, being with the animals if fun, and I love them. But, I want to go home"

"because you have to?"

She stopped again, and swallowed "Yeah" she said "but its not like that! Not because I _have _to. It's because its the right thing to do; I can't stay here, that would break Aunty Aquarius's heart. And my father would never be the same. After all, he lost Mother, and losing me would kill him"

Natsu didn't turn back, but he grew quite. Lucy wondered if she had upset him somehow, but then, she remembered the surly tone that he had used so sourly with her and decided to let Natsu wallow in whatever turmoil he felt right then. Lucy was engrossed in the thoughts of what the idiot scare crow could've meant by her having to go home; of course she had to go home, it was the right thing to do...

The only thing to do.

At last, they stopped once for a break; the sun up above was nestled high in the clouds, shrouding the world in its warm cradle. Lucy had long since given up her fear of the woods near the Yellow Paved Road, and it was there in which she, Happy and Natsu rested.

"So, what are we going to eat?"

Natsu, who had pulled a loose straw from his hair, and was chewing on it quite lazily, shrugged "I don't know. I don't really know anymore lakes here"

"Aren't there any villages? Or towns? Or cities?" Lucy asked

Natsu stared off into the distance "Yeah there are. Plenty; but for people like us, it's dangerous. It's crawling with Crownies who'd rat us out like this" he snapped his fingers together "We gotta make do with what we have"

"And what would that be?"

Natsu turned his gaze back on her, and there was a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes that she hadn't seen before; her heart fluttered, and before the words even spit from his mouth, Lucy knew Natsu was up to no good

"You up for some stealing?"

* * *

Now I should make this clear before anyone get's the wrong idea, but young Lucinda Heartphilia was not, and I repeat, _not _a thief. She had never stolen anything in her life before and if it hadn't been for the fire breathing straw man who basically dragged her along, she wouldn't have agreed to such low level delinquent ways.

Natsu had explained to her that apart from the many towns and cities that existed in the land of Fiore, there were the noble families; these families had existed long before the war, and they had actually been good people. But, once the Wicked Witch had taken over, the vain pompous families turned their backs on the righteous, and to keep their superficial name plates and fancy homes, they turned into Crownies. The nobles tended to stay away from regular people, lest they be tainted with 'commoners ailments syndrome'.

So, it was quite easy to find a suitable noble to rob, after a decent days walking.

Lucy felt horrible squatting beneath the moonlights pure glow as she stared at the mansion they were bound to rob.

The Duke of Everlue.

It was the grandest place she'd ever seen; the monstrous structure stood tall and proud with boastful realness, and the property stretched father than Lucy's eye's could see. The Yellow Paved Road was far behind them now, the Everlue mansion laying hidden in the trees.

Lucy swallowed, and wiped her brow. Up above them, Happy circled the air like a diminutive blue hawk. His white wings flittered against the pitch darkness of the night; Lucy, who wasn't cold, shivered. She felt rotten, terrible and vile, as she hid behind the bushes. Besides her, Natsu watched the house with a careful, calculated stare. He was a ball of tense muscle, er, straw, ready to pounce at the slightest noise. Lucy couldn't help wonder if somehow, he had done this before.

_No, _she told herself _No, he's not a bad guy. _

Still...bad guys didn't necessarily have to be robbers.

She wanted to stop the raid, but after a the trek they had made, she was starving, and filthy, and tired and yearned for a bed to sleep in. She tired of the hard ground that she called her bed. Her stomach growled, and she was all to aware that the smell coming from her clothing were none too lady like. She bit her lip and told herself that even if they did steal a few things, what did a rich, snobby noble like the Duke of Everlue need them for?

"You ready?" Natsu whispered, turning to her

She nodded, and a cheeky smirk spread on his face "Great. Now, remember the plan right."

She rolled her eyes; of course she remembered the plan. She had come up with it; Natsu's original plan had been to smash through the mansion, beat the Duke senseless, and then steal whatever they could. After she had told him it was retarded to be so brash, she came up with a modest plan.

"Okay" she said "As soon as the Duke and I disappear inside, Happy will fly you in through a window and you grab whatever you can."

He pouted slightly "My plan was better" he whined

she stood, and told him to shut up, then steeled herself.

She hoped she was a good actor.

After stepping onto the Duke's property, she let out the loudest shriek she could, and continued on until the gates spiraled open from the mansion.

"HELP!" She wailed, throwing her arms in the air with melodramatic emphasis "Help, please help me, oh please, help, help, help!"

"What in the bloody heavens is going on here?!" came an indignant roar; a short squat toad of a man came scuttling towards Lucy; he looked like something someone had squished beneath their shoe. He had small beady eyes, a mop of thinning brown hair, a mustache that was the only thing about him that was remotely acceptable, and three chins. His jowls shook with every word he screamed

Lucy swallowed, then threw herself at the man's feet "Can you help me, please, oh please kind sir!" she begged, making her eyes go as big as they could

The Duke glared down at her like she was some repugnant bug "And why should I?"

_What a cruel man! _Lucy thought; she suffocated her anger and then continued on "There's a mad man behind me, I tell you! He said that he was going to sacrifice me to make his magic stronger!"

The Duke cocked an eyebrow "Magic you say? Who is this straw man?"

"You see, good sir, he has flaming pink hair and stitches all across his body! He caught me once, but my poor friend, Bora, sacrificed himself to save me, and now he's after me again!"

Suspicion had flickered in the Duke's eyes as he listened to Lucy's tale, but as soon as he heard the name Bora, his eyes brightened "You know Bora?"

She nodded "We were, ah, traveling together"

The Duke stroked his mustache "I never knew Bora traveled with anyone but himself"

Panic squeezed her heart, but she knew she had to continue "H-he was taking me under his wing; you see, I-I want to be a spy of the Queen to. I hate magic users!"

"You do, eh? Tell me, what's your name?"

Lucy licked her lips "L-lisanna, sir. Lisanna Strauss" It hadn't been her idea to use that name; Natsu at the last minute had told her to tell the Duke that instead of her real name. So, on top of being a lair and a thief, Lucy was also an identity thief. She was becoming an excellent criminal.

"Lisanna?" he said, and his eyes glittered again. Finally, with a twitch of his mustache, he turned on his heel and with a curt "follow me" Lucy was in.

Inside, the mansion of Everlue was amazingly beautiful. Lucy had never seen such majesty in her life, and it took all her will power to keep her eyes from reaching the proportions of saucers. They passed many rooms, filled with ornaments of gold and silver, furnishings of the finest woods and silk, decorations that only angels could've painted. Lucy, with her worn clothing and ruby red slippers, felt extremely dirty.

"So, Lisanna. Where are you from?"

Lucy whipped her head back to the Duke "Um...me?" she squeaked

The Duke nodded his fat head "Yes, yes, where are you from."

_Oh, Natsu, hurry!_

"I'm from...Tomson village."

"Tomson? I've never heard of such a place"

"It's small, you see. Really small;" she made her best sad face "And it was sadly destroyed by a horrid magic user not to long ago. About a year ago; which was why I was traveling with Bora"

The Duke nodded in his understanding "Magic users, you see, Lisanna are wrong. They poison Fiore. You are lucky to survive an encounter with one. Count your stars"

Lucy nodded, and found herself clutching the keys at her waist. She'd made a make shift belt out of ragged pieces of leather and twigs that she'd found on her journey with Natsu. She brushed her finger tips against them, felt their cold surface, and wondered how on earth could these keys be evil?

How was she evil?

"I do. All the time"

She followed the Duke into a rather plain room; The windows were tall and ornament, stretching from the ceiling to the floor, and shrouded in curtains of blue viel. Beneath their feet was a rug made of soft silk, the color of the rolling ocean. Two cushy chairs sat adjacent to a regal throne. The Duke motioned for Lucy to sit; she sat

He reclined in his throne

Knitting his fingers together, he said "Are you worried that the insane magic user will find you?"

she nibbled her fingers "Um...well, yes, maybe"

He chuckled "Really? Oh, don't worry. I assure you, The Everlue Estate has the finest security"

Lucy blinked "Oh my" she whispered, and her heart thumped in worry for Happy and Natsu

The Duke snapped his fingers again "Oh, Virgo!"

A beast appeared besides the Duke from thin air; Lucy sucked in a sharp breathe. The woman, who was barely a woman, was large and round and tall. She had short pink hair that was pulled into two small, pudgy pigtails, and her massive body was stuffed in a poor maids outfit.

"Yes, master" answered Virgo

"Virgo" the Duke whispered, "bring me the book"

"Yes, master"

And she disappeared again; when she was gone, thick silence lingered in the air. Finally, Lucy, clearing her throat, asked

"So..um, she's your maid?"

The Duke chuckled again "Mind if I share a secret with you, Lisanna?"

"Yes, sir"

"Virgo is not..of this world"

Lucy blinked "Why, whatever do you mean?"

This time, he outright laughed. It was a deep, belly rumbling guffaw that made his pasty skin turn red

"Virgo, my beautiful Virgo, is a celestial spirit"

"You mean she's dead?!"

The Duke clicked his tongue "You are quite dense, aren't you?" he said "I mean, Virgo is a celestial spirit. She's from a different world, not of our owns. It's called the celestial plane. And, to put it into frank terms, Lisanna, I am a magic user. A Celestial Spirit User"

His laughing had ceased, and his eyes locked onto hers "And don't take me for an idiot either, girl. I know you're a Celestial Spirit User too; now, who are you, and why are you here?"

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face "No, you have it all wrong. My name is Lisanna Strauss, a-and I don't use magic! It's against the law!"

"Rubbish!" barked the Duke "Lisanna Strauss, as everyone in the noble society knows, died! _She was executed for the illegal use of magic. _And besides, she used Take Over Magic"

He rose to all his height and stared Lucy down (which was quite a feat, might I add, since he was shorter than Lucy) "Now, who are you and tell the truth before I have Virgo crush you to bits!"

Her heart racing, Lucy could only stay frozen in place "No...No...I'm Lisanna. Lisanna, I tell you,sir, Lisanna"

He raised his hand, high above his head, and Lucy watched in horror as he brought it down, hard, across her face. It stung like a million tiny needles, and she found herself biting back tears

"Master" came Virgo's voice "I have the book"

He turned, a wide toad-ish grin spreading across his face "Good" he licked his lips greedily "Give me" he snatched it from the monster woman's hands and held it to Lucy

"You're a thief, aren't you?" he hissed

"N-No" Lucy whimpered

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." he ordered, shoving the book into Lucy's face "You're a hired thief, sent from some other noble family! Trying to steal this book, eh? Well, you can tell whoever sent you that THEY CAN'T HAVE THIS"

Lucy didn't quite know what came over her, but she remembered Natsu shoving his fist into Bora's face, and she had the urge to be strong to. She struck while he roared in anger, shoving her clumsy hands into his massive body. He teetered and fell, and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed the book and ran, tripping and falling with each step

"AFTER HER, VIRGO! AFTER HER NOW! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Came the Duke's shrieks. She slipped and sided and burst through the door; soon, she could hear the heavy pounding of pursuit behind her.

She was scared, terrified, out of her mind with the wild urge to run, but she for some arcane insane reason, she liked it. The feeling of legs stretching farther than they ever had before; the adrenaline coursing through her, forcing her heart to pump faster than it ever had before.

An explosion sent her flying back however, when Virgo ascended from the ground. She hit her back, and found the monster woman towering over her. She held out a beefy arm, and said

"Please, princess, return that"

She held onto it for dear life "No!" Lucy cried "Not after what he did. If he loves this book so bad, well then, to bad for him! He won't ever get this back!"

Virgo's brutish face hesitated, and Lucy thought she saw a smile flash on the rough beaten visage before Virgo lifted her massive hand and curled it into a fist. Lucy found her free hand scrambling for her keys, and in a fit of insane logic, she decided that if she was a Spirit Wielder then she would have to fight with Spirit magic too. She ripped a key from its hinge and lifted it up

"Please," she begged the golden key "Please, please, please, help me! Whoever you are, whatever you are, help me!"

There was a flash of golden light that enveloped Lucy and Virgo; she expected to hear trumpets of angelic music, roars of beastly monsters, or the cry of a warrior sent to defend her...but all there was...was a loud, booming cry of

"MOOOOOOO!"

And then there was a cow; sure, it was a bipedal cow who wore some strange pelt around its waist and had piercings all over its body and wielded an impressive ax of silver and gold...but it was still a cow.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucy whispered; Natsu got to wield fire and she got to summon mutant cows...amazing

The cow held his ax between Virgo and Lucy, and he laughed "Yo! It's been a while, Layla, what took you-"

he turned his head back, and his eyes widened "You're not Layla" he gasped

Lucy frowned "No, I'm not. I'm Lucy! Now help me, please!"

Incredibly, tears filled the cow's eyes, and he gave a loud blubber of "NOOO!" Before rebuffing Virgo's punch and swinging his ax over her head. Virgo ducked, and her large body revealed slender movements. She dodged backwards, and grunted

"Taurus"

The cow greeted her with a cold stare "Virgo. Nice seeing ya"

"I don't want to fight" Virgo said "My master only wants the book back"

The cow gripped his ax "Yeah, well, I gotta help this girl so, I can't let you hurt her"

The two faced off, bodies ready to go to war with each other when something enw interrupted the fight "LLLLLUUUUUCCCCCYYYYYY!"

A wall of fire blazed through the hall way, scarcely missing Lucy and the two spirits. Natsu Dragneel and Happy came running down behind it, and in seconds, he was between the fighters

"What's this?" Natsu exclaimed "You were fighting and you didn't call me? How could you, Lucy" he shot her a betrayed look. Happy fluttered next to him, and over Natsu's shoulders was a large sack

"Quiet!" Lucy urged

Taurus looked to her for guidance, "Hey, um, Lucy right? What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Taurus retorted "Do you want me to win this fight or what?"

"Yes!" She said "Yes! Beat Virgo!"

Natsu skulked closer to her, and bent down to whisper "So, who's the cow?"

She shrugged "My magic" she replied; Natsu gave her an impressed look that said he was proud of her. She didn't know why, but nonetheless, it made her happy

"So, what's the book for?" He asked, nodding to the novel in her hands

"Oh, I don't know. But the Duke slapped me over it, so I took it"

Natsu smirked "How petty" he remarked

She groaned, and ignored him. Holding the book out, she found that the cover was slightly covered in dust and old age. She wiped it away with her hand, and narrowed her eyes, wondering what the strange gibberish was; yet, before she knew it, the strange gibberish changed abruptly, the cryptic symbols moving to and fro until it formed letters she could read

_**Dear Lucy**_

She sucked in a breathe that made her head whirl. Beneath the title, written in curvy hand writing, she read

_**By Layla Heartphilia**_

The world melted away; the fighting cow and monster woman, Natsu besides her, the possible life or death situation all became irrelevant. She found herself flipping to the first page in a daze of europhia, and reading the first paragraph

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**If you are reading this, then that means you have ventured into the Land of Fiore. It also means that at long last, this book I enchanted has finally found you. I am writing this on May 14, 7 months before you are due to be born. Right now, you're father has agreed that I can leave Fiore and come live with him. **_

_**If you're reading this, that means that I am now dead. And everything, every bitter mess that I have created, is up to you now. **_

Lucy knew that important things were going down, she knew that she should've been watching Taurus and Virgo's fight, but she couldn't render herself the strength to tear away from the book in her hands.

Her book.

The one that her mother had written for her. Every word dug deeper into her, hurting and clawing and ripping her to bits. Yet, she couldn't stop

_**I don't know exactly if you'll be a girl or boy, but I have a feeling you'll be a beautiful girl. I want to name you Lucinda, the name of my late mother; but Lucy fits you so well. **_

_**Forgive me for being such a weak, awful person. In this book, I have left specific guides to how to control your magic. I am entrusting the Celestial Keys to a friend of mines, who has promised to wait until the day you come. **_

_**Somehow I know you'll never be able to live a normal life. All I want is for you to live a good normal life. Your father is such a good man, and the farm is a good place. But Fiore has a way of claiming what belongs to it; so however you ended up in Fiore, I am sorry. **_

_**I want to tell you about who you are, but I'm scared. Scared that you'll be sucked into this world far too soon. If I tell you you're a wizard, then you might overreact. If I tell you that you are a Princess, you might overreact. But now, since its too late, and you are in Fiore, everything must be told**_

_**There is war brewing. The Wicked Witches are beginning to rise in power and shake the strength of my nation. The people are starting to turn, and the Wizarad Ah, who's true name is Igneel, has warned me that I shouldn't stay here anymore. I hate leaving my people behind, but I must. I hope you understand**_

_**Most likely, when you end up in Fiore, things will be very different. It won't be the home that I lived in; I hate writing this, but Lucy, you have to fix Fiore. If the Witches take over, you must defeat them. And you must restore the people's faith in magic, that above all else is what they need. There will always be believers, and you just have to find them. And find Igneel; follow the Yellow Paved Road, and he will aid you. **_

_**Lucy, you mustn't go home. You can't, not when Fiore needs their Princess. Please, please, as my last wish, help them, do what I failed to do. I was such an awful Queen, and an even awful mother for asking you this, but, I have to. **_

_**If you read on, you'll learn about Celestial Spirits and their magic. I have left nearly all my keys with you; you have most of the golden keys. Except for a few. Virgo was lost to me years ago, and Pisces and Libra were stolen. Leo has gone rogue, but I'm sure he'll turn up. And Capricorn is waiting. **_

_**And Lucy, last of all, remember this, even if you forget everything else. There is one person you must avoid at all cost, veer from that person's path. The Wicked Witch of the West has a son. She is a great threat, but he is an even greater threat. Above everything, Lucy, please avoid the Witches son. **_

_**I believe she's named him Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. **_

* * *

_****_Authors Note: Oh geez, please forgive me, okay? I know this chapter was uber long, but I had so much fun writing it that I lost track of pages! And I tried splitting it, but it just didn't feel right. So, I know, it must feel like I tried to cram a whole bunch of stuff into this chapter, and I'm sorry. For those of you who ready my other fic, Why It Will Always Be Natsu and Lucy, forgive me also. I LOVE writing this fanfiction, it's so much fun, and THERE'S SO MUCH TO WRITE! I know I've been neglecting my other works. Just know that I have like three more chapters that I've already written, but I won't publish just yet! I just can't stop writing this! So, expect random updates from now on because who knows when I'll post...I certainly don't. Please, as a reward, can I get some reviews?


	8. Chapter VII:The Armor Clad Sexy Woman

**Chapter VII: The Armor Clad Sexy Woman **

Lucy Heartphilia found herself snapping the book shut just as Tauruas delivered the final conquering blow to Virgo; the muscle woman bellowed in agony and collapsed on the floor.

In her current situation, she could not stop from screaming at the top of her lungs at the sight of blood dripping from Taurus's ax. He stood over Virgo, and lifted his ax in a menacing way

"Sorry, Virgo" Taurus said

It took all of Lucy's strength to snap from her reverie of horror and shout "Stop, please, no stop!"

Taurus's blade halted a mere inch from Virgo; Lucy staggered to her feet, still holding out her hand and blubbered "Don't kill her, please don't"

Taurus's eyes widened and he relaxed. The look he gave her was still filled with painful remorse, pain that was poignant enough to make a ball form in Lucy's throat; so much had happened in just a few quick minutes, and her head was reeling. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't, _wouldn't, _deal with the emotional turmoil of Taurus.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER VIRGO, GET HER!"

The Duke of Everlue came wheezing behind them, his massive form wobbling and hobbling with each step; his face was incredibly red, and he looked flustered; by the way his hair flopped on his head, Lucy was sure that it was a toupee. He came to a screeching halt when he saw Lucy, Natsu, and Taurus. His squinty eyes bugged out and he took several frightened steps back

"Dammit, you brought back up" he hissed

Lucy, who was usually so cheery and happy, found herself striding towards the Duke and slamming her fist into his chest. He grunted, and began to protest, yet the look he caught from Lucy made him shut his mouth

"This book" she waved it in front of his face "Where'd you get it?"

Some vain arrogance blossomed, then sputtered "I-It's mine! I rightfully acquired it"

She'd never imagine she'd ever get so brutal with someone in her life, but Lucy found herself ramming her elbow into the Duke's beefy throat

"Where" she shrieked, her shoulders shaking with lugubrious pain that she had smothered all these years

"Alright" wailed the Earl "I bought it off the market when they were selling Queen Layla's personal belongings!"

"When?" she asked

"I can't remember! It was so long ago!"

"You said other nobles were trying to steal it, why?"

"It's one of the old Queen's most precious belongings. No one could decipher what she wrote in it, but it meant a lot to her since she tried to hide it with magic!"

She was amazed at her own strength; inside, Lucy was a wild storm of emotions, and her body felt ready to crumble at the slightest touch. She held back the tears however and kept her poker face on

"I'm taking this" she ordered, and remembering a line in the painful message her mother had left her, she added "And I'm taking Virgo"

The Duke's eyes widened "No, no please don't! She's my main line of defense; she's served me for so long! You can't take her"

"I am" she pressed her elbow into his flesh tighter "And I will. Now, hand her over"

The Duke looked on the verge of tears; the old Lucy, the one who couldn't stand blood, the one who yearned to be home, the one who was kind and nice and sweet, stirred. Tears were something she herself would not shed, and it hurt her that she was hurting someone else. What was she doing? How could she be so brash and cruel? She wasn't a fighter, she wasn't a demander. It revolted her, seeing someone pinned beneath her with strength she didn't know she possessed. It made her sick when she thought about sicking Taurus on Virgo, and it made her feel awful when she recalled Virgo's bellow of pain and the blood on Taurus's ax.

She took a step back, dropping her hand "I'm sorry" she murmured "I'm so sorry"

Her shoulders shook, the power from moments ago gone to the point where the book in her arms was too heavy. She slid down to her knees, and shook; the tears were coming, and she fought them hard. She'd promised Natsu, she'd promised-

She blinked. Natsu. Natsu was one of her problems.

"Erm, Lucy"

"Yes?" It was Taurus

"You want me to go back to the Celestial Plane?"

"Sure, why not" She was still amazed at the fact that her voice sounded so completely normal, and calm

The key that had summoned Taurus reappeared in her lap, and she picked it up; it was just a gold key that glinted in the light, the tiny hilt shaped in the shape of an ax. She slipped it onto her makeshift belt, and sighed

"Come on" she said, "Let's go"

Natsu, who incredibly hadn't said one word the whole time, followed silently.

"Lucy" Happy was now walking on his legs "What about that big woman? I thought you said you were taking her"

She gave her pet a watery smile "It'd be mean to take her, like a sl-"

"wait"

the trio froze, and turned back. The Duke of Everlue was now on his hands and knees, and his beady eyes were still wide

"I know you"

Natsu scowled "How?" he snapped

The Duke pointed at Lucy, and to her shock, he stood and bowed "My lady." he said "My Lady Queen. You've returned. Forgive me for causing you so much trouble"

He offered his fist to her and when he unfurled it, there lay a new golden key "Forgive me, Queen Layla. I thought that you were gone and dead; I am one hundred percent willing to offer Virgo to you. Forgive me"

"No, no!" Lucy waved her hands in dismay "I'm not Layla"

When the Duke looked at her again, his hard eyes had melted "It's been years but I know my Queen when I see her. You're back to save Fiore aren't you? I'm so sorry I caused you such strife. Take Virgo, my Queen and regain your throne from the Wicked Witch of the East."

Lucy could've told him no; after her lapse of intense insanity, she knew that taking Virgo as a peace offering was just as wrong as buying a slave. She didn't want that. The Duke however had other plans and he boldly walked to her, and tucked the key in her hand. His eyes glittered when he looked at her face

"I can't believe it took me so long to recognize you, Layla. Will you ever forgive me for having so little faith in you?"

Lucy met Natsu's gaze, and she shook her head "U-um, yes, all is forgiven, Duke"

The belated expression that crossed his features said it all. Lucy made sure to exist as quickly as possible, lest she collapse and cry right then on the spot. She took the key, unable to return it, and even found that Virgo too had returned "Celestial" plane.

Out in the cold night air, the trio hurried away from the Duke of Everlue. They didn't speak, they didn't even walk close to each other. Each glance she snuck at Natsu only harried her. By the time they stopped for a break, Lucy knew what she had to do.

* * *

The annoying thing about Natsu Dragneel was that he didn't sleep-which made it that much harder for Lucy to escape

Yes, she was leaving.

She'd spent hours arguing with herself, thinking everything through, sifting through thoughts that she didn't want to think about. In the end, she'd only achieved feeling like she was trudging through a mire. Her head hurt, her heart was heavy, but she knew what she had to do.

Abandoning Natsu Dragneel was the best thing to do.

Why would her mother lie? Why would she warn Lucy about Natsu? She felt stupid, gullible, embarrassed as she realized that yet again she so innocently had believed someone who had been nice to her. First Bora, and now Natsu; but the hints about him had been so obvious. Bora warning her about not going with him; his sketchy wish; the whole "you really don't want to get in trouble with the Queen anymore" thing. How had she overlooked that? Why had she followed Natsu with such guile and easiness?

How had he gotten under her skin?

That smile, his honest words, his wide black eyes-she'd never thought that once that he really was a bad guy!

She had no doubts that someone would stoop so low to deceive her more; the book was real. She believed every word because who else knew about Lucy's birth anyways? And if her mother had told her to avoid Natsu Dragneel seventeen years prior to her birth, then the one thing she could do to honor her mother was to leave behind the threat that she was being warned about.

Because that was the only thing Lucy was following from the letter; after abandoning Natsu Dragneel, she was going to leave her keys behind and find her way home, no matter what. She wasn't becoming a wizard, she wasn't staying in Fiore, and she most definitely wasn't becoming a Queen.

She was just a simple farm girl, who had lived on a plantation all her life and raised pigs. She'd never fallen in love, never been farther than three feet from her farm except for school, and had never made friends who she really liked. Her life back at home had been simple, normal, platonic-safe. Fiore was a strange land, filled with Crownies and people who wanted to sell her, and a terrible legacy that her mother had left behind for her. She didn't have the strength nor the willpower to fix a nation. She didn't have it in her-and imagining herself staying in Fiore, practicing magic, defeating the Wicked Witch was all impossible. Her life wasn't some fantasy joke. She wasn't a hero

She had to face it. It was time for Lucinda Heartphilia to go home.

But Natsu was making it hard to leave. He didn't sleep, and she found it nearly impossible to escape with him just sitting there at the front of their little campsite, his back straight. Against everything, she couldn't bring herself to hate him or distrust him. Somehow, the idiot had earned her trust and it was staying. He was the son of the Wicked Witch of the West, the Witch she'd crushed with her house; he was her enemy. But stupid Lucy, she didn't hate him. She just felt really sad about the fact that he wasn't what he appeared to be

At last, her chance came. For some reason, Natsu stood, took one last glance at Lucy-who was feigning sleep-and stalked off. In seconds, she was up, throwing random supplies in her basket.

Along with food, Natsu had snatched soap, brushes, and miracle of all miracles, some change of clothes. Lucy didn't want to know why the Duke of Everlue had teenage girl clothing in his home, but she didn't care. The shirt she wore now, although slightly small around the chest, fit her well enough. The skirt however was scandalously short, and Lucy hated the breeze flying in between her legs. Too bad that was all she had to wear

Before leaving, she gently cuddled her blue cat, who was sleeping soundly and tucked inside the basket along with her supplies. She hoped he'd be comfortable.

And then, in the silent night, Lucy was gone.

* * *

Why was she crying? She'd promised Natsu that she wouldn't cry anymore.

But that was the main reason. The few short hours she'd put between her and the fire breather had ticked on slowly, and when she stopped to rest before dawn broke, she was in tears.

She felt cheap and vain, leaving behind Natsu like that. How would he react when he found her gone, without a trail? Would he be upset? Thoughts like those spun in her head, and only added onto the tears.

She despised the stupid book she had couldn't her mother had left her something more discrete: why leave something so intricately upsetting? Her whole world had been made unstable by it. Before, there'd been a fine rift between her and Fiore. But now, there was a chasm of choice. She had to stay and fix everything or she could abandon Fiore and go home and live a normal life.

She'd hardly been in Fiore for a week. Just a few short days had passed between the storm that had changed her life forever and this new adventure she was having.

_No, not an adventure _she told herself _it can't be an adventure. Having an adventure implies that I'm actually doing something. I'm just running away, like a coward._

Yet, she found that inexplicably she loved Fiore. She'd scarcely seen a shred of the wonderful place, but the the sweet blue sky up above and the flowers that bounced with such verve and joy, the birds that danced and sung so cheerfully, the Yellow Paved Road that winded on endlessly, she'd grown to love it all. The love she felt for Fiore wasn't rational-she knew that. She also knew that from the second she'd seen Fiore, she'd known that this was where she'd belonged. How much had she dreamed, hoped, pined for an adventure in a land far, far away where she would meet fun people...and her prince charming?

This was, in a way, her home.

But there was Heartphilia Plantation! The endless days of sitting beneath a lazy sun, taking care of the horses and pigs and chickens, being with her Aunty, and her Father. The days of boredom and wanting and sadness. The days without color.

"_Do you want to return because you have to?" _echoed Natsu's words

"That's not it!" she snapped aloud; she clapped her hands over her mouth and wiped the tears from her eyes. But they were only replaced by more.

It was her duty as a faithful daughter who loved her father and family to return; she couldn't prance off into Fiore. She knew all to well the feeling of abandonment. Her father would never be the same again; he'd been made hard and demanding by the hard years. He never once told Lucy he loved her, but Lucy knew he did. He didn't act much like a father, but he was still her sire. He was her father.

Yet Fiore needed her too. Her mother had ruled over this land once, and she was a Princess! Fiore needed her! Her mother had pleaded with her from beyond the grave to help Fiore. And she didn't want to refuse her mother.

She was still, however, walking towards the Yellow Paved Road to find her way back home. So, even if she wanted to help, even if Fiore felt like home, she was still trying to go back to Magnolia.

And Natsu; it always somehow came back to Natsu. She shouldn't have cared so much for him, she'd only traveled with him for about a day.

Still, how could she forget him defending her against Bora? How could she forget him punching Bora in the face in her honor? How could she forget the smile he'd given her when he'd invited her to travel with him...how could she forget the look in his eyes when he'd explained the history of Fiore to her?

How could she explain the strength she got from him? How could she explain how hard she'd tried to keep to her promise about not crying anymore?

How could she explain how she always wanted to be strong when next to him? How could she explain the rush she'd gotten when she'd been running from the Duke of Everlue, her legs sprinting, running, not because she'd robbed someone, but because she _could. _

How could she explain how right it felt being with Natsu?

How could she explain how much he'd become her friend in just one day?

How could she explain how, aside from Happy, she'd never had a friend. And leaving Natsu, abandoning him because she was scared and following her mother's warning, hurt her more than stabbing herself with a fork?

Tears rocked her body, and Lucy just felt so confused. Her path was now covered in unknown choices, nauseated her with the fact that if she chose one path she'd be hurting another.

When dawn broke, despite the melancholy clogging her insides, Lucy hid her tears for Happy's sake. When he awoke, and questioned her about Natsu's disappearance she played dumb and pretended he was probably behind them.

Happy stared at her "Ohhh" he said, and ducked his head inside the basket. He didn't come back out all through the day's walk

Without a guide, Lucy felt incredibly lost again. She kept walking by thee same landmarks again, which didn't help her mood. At last, she stopped after hours of walking, and thought that the little dilapidated house sitting on the bare fringes of the Yellow Paved Road looked easy enough to stay at. She didn't quite like the sad shape the house was in, but beggars couldn't be choosers, right?

"Are we stopping?" Happy poked his head out again; crumbs dotted his face

"Have you been eating the food?!" she exclaimed

"Uh...no..."

She frowned "Happy, don't go stuffing yourself! We need to make this last as long as possible!" she scolded

Happy cocked an eyebrow "Why? Won't you and Natsu just get more?"

Her cheeks reddened "I won't ever steal again"

Happy rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said _yeah right. _

The house, as it turned out, wasn't in such bad shape as Lucy had thought. From far away, it looked bleak and grey , almost ready to collapse. Up close however, Lucy saw that the walls, although rusted from years of barricading against the weather, were intact and strong. The windows leading inside were grimy, which set her skin crawling, but looked like someone had sadly failed at trying to clean them. The door, not of the finest wood, still held in place when Lucy pushed it aside.

Inside, it was cold and dank, the air hanging heavily with the smell of old age and something that was rotting. Lucy held her breathe, hoping that there wasn't some strange pathogen in this little shack. The floor was relatively clean, so she had high hopes of no infectious diseases. There was little furniture-if you could count a sitting chair that was so eaten and defiled by time as furniture.

"Ewwww" Happy whispered "This is gross. I know you can sink low, but this is low"

"I am not dirty!" she exclaimed, a blush filling her cheeks "Don't say such mean things, Happy"

Happy snickered in his little safety bubble

"Well" Lucy said to no one in particular "It's either this or another night of sleeping ou-"

Her words were cut off by the sudden sharp press of a blade to her throat; she gave a strangled cry and went rigid. Behind her, she felt someone press closer to her

"Who are you?" whispered the voice; it sounded feminine, girly even, but it was in no way weak. It commanded authority that Lucy was willing to hand over

The blade pressed tighter to her neck "Oh..um, I'm L-Lucy" she found it difficult to talk, what with her vocal chords about to be split open "Lucinda Heartphilia!"

The blade stayed at her neck a moment longer, and Lucy's head was filled with the morbid thoughts of her demise at the hands of some physco female recluse.

Instead, the pressure at her neck lifted and she was pushed on her hands and knees. Turning over, she scrambled for her basket, in which Happy was now pinned beneath.

The woman towering above Lucy didn't look any older than Lucy herself. That was where the similarities stopped; she was tall and slender, and beautiful. Lucy's breathe was lost for a moment when she took in the scarlet hair that tumbled down her shoulders. It was so bright, so vivid and ethereal, Lucy couldn't help wanting to touch it. She had pretty olive shaped eyes the color of brown.

Her cute looks mixed in however with her body; she wore armor from the neck down. It wasn't bulky like Lucy would expect of armor...

it was scanty. In some places, it could hardly be called armor..and with closer inspection, Lucy found out that it wasn't armor. It was the woman's skin that glinted silver. Really, the only place where there was really armor was her chest and her waist area. Peering at the woman's whole face, at her whole body, Lucy saw that she was all metal. Her body looked soft enough, and in their brief contact, she'd felt real enough. Yet to the eye, she was an armor woman.

The armor clad sexy woman also happened to have a sword pointed at Lucy

"W-Who are you?" Lucy asked

The woman smiled "My name's Erza. Erza Scarlet. Some people know me as the TinWoman and some know me as Titania. But you, _Lucy, _will know me as you're defeat"

and she lifted the blade.

* * *

Authors Note: I think I should give you all a few fair warnings.

-I am going to screw with you a lot.

-Because of the fact that I have to keep to the original wizard of Oz plot, yet still go through *some* of the arcs of Fairy Tail, things might be different. Some chapters are just going to be pure filler.

-I really am going to screw around a lot.

-Sorry guys, no Edolas plot. Or Grand Magic Games. And no Filler Arcs either.

-I really am going to fuck you over.

-I want to keep in the range of 50-90 chapters, so get ready for a long ride

That's it! No more spoilers I swear!


	9. Chapter VIII:A Captured Kitty

**Chapter VIII: A Captured Kitty**

Lucy waited for her impending doom. She waited for the blade to skewer her, waited to feel the red hot pain spasm throughout her body, she waited for the scream that would rip from her lips, Lucy waited for death.

Except, it didn't come.

When her body began to get stiff, Lucy cracked open an eye (for she had closed them when she saw the blade rise) and found the armor woman frozen above her, blade still arched in a threatening way, prepared to sever Lucy's life. Even her face still wore the same expression she had a minute ago

"Damn..." came Erza's voice, although her lips hadn't moved "I've frozen"

Lucy gaped; if the situation hadn't been so dire, she would've laughed. The metal woman was..._rusted. _

"Lucy" Happy whispered "We should leave while we can"

Lucy nodded, and cautiously stood; Erza didn't move. She was stuck in position like a beautiful statue. Lucy reassembled her basket, and Happy sat on her shoulder, gawking all the while at Erza. Lucy hurried, her heart hammering in her chest, terror pushing her to leave as fast as she could. When the last bruised apple had been picked up, for food could not be squandered at such a time, Lucy made her exit

"Wait!"

One foot was on the threshold, the other inside. Lucy froze just like Erza

"Lucy" warned Happy; but she listened

"W-will you help me? I know I was about to kill you for trespassing, but I'm sorry. Please, help me. If I don't get my oil soon, I'll be stuck this way forever"

"Serves her right!" hissed Happy "She was going to kill you. And worst, she was probably going to kill me next!"

It was nice knowing Happy had his priorities in check

"You have got to be kidding me!" Happy protested when he saw Lucy back track and head in Erza's direction "Lucy you are the sweetest, dumbest girl ever. She's going to kill you" and then to add more emphasis "And then she's going to kill me!"

Lucy didn't quite like Happy labeling her as 'dumb'; sweet however, she was. Maybe she was incredibly stupid, but she decided to let herself be stupid. A piece of her threw Bora and Natsu at her, and screamed that she trusted people too easily. It wasn't that she wanted to give Erza Scarlet a second chance,m she didn't even want to make friends with her. But when she heard "I'll be stuck like this forever" she knew she couldn't leave Erza like that. A fate such as hers was too cruel to bear.

"Where's the oil?" She asked

Erza's voice drifted from her stationary lips "Beneath the chair."

After more silent cusses from Happy (she wondered where he picked up such cruel words such as 'dummy' and 'nitwit) she retrieved it from beneath the old chair. It was just a small can that shook with whatever substance that was inside. Lucy brought it to Erza

"Where do I put it?" she asked

"Just drip the oil into my joints."

Lucy nodded, doing what she was told. The oil made a squelching sound as it oozed in between Erza's joints

"Well, there you are" Lucy said, after pouring a few drops in Erza's neck. After a moment, Erza's body shuddered

Lucy smiled "That was kind of c-"

Erza swung, missing Lucy by a few inches; she froze, her eyes wide, and then shrieked

"I _told _you" Happy shouted as he flew besides her "I told you shouldn't have trusted her"

Once again, Lucy was on the verge of bolting when Erza straightened and held her hands up "No, wait please don't!" she pleaded "Its not what it looks like. It was a reflex, I swear! I couldn't control it"

One scolding look from Happy, and a tiny voice in her mind that was telling her to run, kept Lucy going. The door was five steps away...four steps...three steps...two steps...just one more step and she'd be away from this crazy monster!

"Please don't go. I'm so lonely"

Erza's words broke as she said them. Lucy, who was half in and half out the house, stopped again. Happy, who was already outside, gave her an exasperated look and tugged on her shoulder with vehement. His eyes were big and watery, pleading with her as well

_I should leave, _she thought _I should leave. I've learned my lesson, I shouldn't be so nice._

But...she just wasn't the type of girl to turn away from someone who was so openly broken. She gave Happy a _I'm sorry _look and whirled on her heels. The metal woman stood raggedly before Lucy, her face downcast, the sword in her hand dragging against the floor. The strong, terrifying nightmare that had almost killed Lucy was gone, and before her stood just a girl. An armor clad sexy sad girl

"It's a reaction, you see. I didn't know who you were, so I didn't trust you. I won't try it again, please. Just-just don't leave me! It's been so lonely since I've been here. No one ever visits."

Lucy's eyes widened "I-I won't leave." she found herself assuring Erza "I'll stay"

Erza face snapped up, and the smile she gave Lucy was truly beautiful

* * *

Her name was Erza. Erza Scarlet. As a child, as punishment for going against the Queen's wishes, that is the Wicked Witches wishes, she was cursed and her body was turned into metal. She'd been living in that small house since she was fifteen. She was now nineteen; three long lonely years had passed between Erza and time.

All this Lucy knew because Erza never once stopped babbling. She rambled on and on, and wouldn't stop unless she had to take a breath. The cold mercenary who had been so gung ho about killing Lucy was gone. In fact, this new Erza was much more likable. Lucy found that after a few hours of talking to her, she really liked Erza. Happy, who still didn't trust Erza, cast suspicious glares at her every once and while from the fish she had given him

"I can't express how thankful I am." Erza said once again; she and Lucy were sitting opposite each other. The grimy windows that had allowed such few sunlight rays outside was now completely dark. If it weren't for the small fire that Erza had lighted, the house would've been completely dark; even now, Lucy found herself spooked by the shadows that licked at the fire's edges, waiting patiently for when it went out so that they could swoop in and give Lucy nightmares

"Why?" Lucy asked

Erza smiled; Lucy found that her favorite thing about the TinWoman was her smile. It was small, just a fraction of a true smile. Yet, it gave off the feelings of innocence and trust. The smile however never touched her eyes; throughout her whole visit with Erza Scarlet, Lucy could always see the sadness In her eyes. It was a deep chasm, that much Lucy could see.

Erza plucked at a fluffy piece of bread "If you'd refused to oil me, I would've been frozen forever. If it hadn't been for you, I would've been stuck like that until my metal rusted to the point of crumbling. And that would've taken years; I would've been a statue for the rest of my life"

Lucy gave a morose smile "It was the right thing to do. If I had left you that way, I would've been a monster. Besides, w-when you asked me not to leave you alone I knew I couldn't abandon you"

Happy gave a skeptical scoff behind her

Erza stopped her random plucking of her bread and stared at Lucy; her eyes widened, and if Lucy was sure, there was a slight blush on Erza's face. How metal could blush, she didn't understand.

"You're real sweet" Erza whispered

Lucy stiffened, and tears pricked her eyes "What's wrong?" Erza asked

Lucy wiped at her eyes furiously "N-nothing. Thank you for saying that"

Erza gave a small smile "Tell me a little about yourself, Lucy"

Lucy found herself hesitant to explain who she was. She found that it did nothing but get her in trouble and cause her pain for being who she was. Her trusting nature had been tried, and she found that it hurt her a little bit being hesitant.

"Erza" she asked

Erza looked up at her

"What if I told you I'm not who I seem to be? What if I told you that I can't trust you"

Erza's face fell a bit "and why not?"

"Because I don't know if you'll hurt me"

Erza did a double take "Why would I hurt you? That first meeting was a mistake. I'd never want to hurt you Lucy; I thought we were friends"

Erza's abrupt response took Lucy by surprise; no one had ever told her that before. But then again no one had ever punched a guy in the face for her either, or taught her how to rob a rich man...

"You think that?" She waited, holding her breathe. Her mind was telling her that Erza could just lie easily to kill her later

"Of course I do. Aren't we nakama, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy had no idea what Erza had just called her; she vioced her confusion.

"Oh forgive me. It's just some language I picked up a long time ago. Nakama means 'friend'. It's an old language that the people in the land of Fiore used to speak. It disappeared long ago. You can call me Er-chan if you want"

Lucy felt a giggle rise up in her "Friends? Okay, Er-chan"

Erza's smile came back and Lucy launched into her tale. She repayed Erza's honesty with her own honesty; she told her tale about Bora, and about meeting Natsu, and stealing the book from the Duke of Everlue and about being the daughter of the long gone Queen Layla. When the story was done, bread crumbs lay at Erza's feet. She placed her metalic fingers in her lap

"Thats...bad. This Natsu fellow, you say he's a scare crow?"

She nodded "And the son of the Wicked Witch of the West"

"And you left him because you're mother told you to?"

Lucy brought her knees to her chest "Well...why would my mother lie? If he was bad for me, of course I would have to leave him"

Erza's smile vanished; she stared into the flames at her feet "I had a friend like that once. I really liked him; he was special to me. You know, something bad happened to him, and even when that happened, I didn't want to leave him until I was forced to. No matter what anyone told me. I regret leaving him now; I should fought harder. Did Natsu ever hurt you?"

Lucy pondered this; Natsu had never hurt her before. His smile flashed in her mind. Lucy found that she liked his smile a lot. She liked him a lot. Erza's words played in her mind and then to add to the wounds, Erza added

"Was he your friend? Did you like him?"

"O-of course I liked him. I liked him a lot; he was my friend"

"Then why did you leave? If he never hurt you, if all he did was help you, why didn't you have more faith in him? He never turned on you, he never once showed signs of being evil. Maybe he didn't want to tell you about his past. But, even if Queen Layla _warned _you about him, that doesn't necessarily mean he wasn't good for you, does it?"

"U-um...well..." Lucy tried in vain to grope for words to fight Erza's logic. But how could she?

She jackknifed to her feet "Oh no" she sobbed, "What have I done? What I have done?"

She ran out into the night. The delicate structure she had set up between her and Natsu had crumbled, and she was so confused again. She patted her head in the shining night and scolded herself, wondering how on earth had she managed to be so stupid? Why did she leave him? Why did she run away?

"Natsu!" she deplored into the night "Natsu! Where are you?!"

It was futile; she'd left him long ago. Her cries were now to late, to far gone. He was probably miles away, having left when he found that she was gone. She wished that she could turn back the hand of time and stop herself from leaving. He had been so nice, so brave. In just one day, he'd become a good friend, and Lucy already missed his irritating attitude. How stupid could you get for throwing something like that away?

"Lucy!" It was Erza's voice from behind her. She turned around, holding her arms to her chest "Oh Erza..." she whispered "What have I done?"

Erza took three long strides and held out her arms. Lucy fell into them, glad for the comfort

"Oh Erza, I shouldn't have abandoned my friend!"

Erza patted her hair "We all learn from our mistakes" was her sagely reply. She rubbed Lucy's head once more

After a few silent bonding moments, Erza tentatively asked "If you want, I can accompany you on you're journey. I wouldn't mind finding this Wizard; maybe he could grant me my wish"

Lucy sniffed "and what would that be?" she asked

"Well..."

"_When a girl's an empty kettle_

_She should be on her mettle. _

_Just because I would like to feel_

_what It'd be like to have a heart"_

"_I'd be tender, I'd be gentle_

_and awful sentimental_

_regarding love and art_

_If I only had a heart"_

"_Just to register emotion, jealousy and devotion_

_and really feel a part_

_If I only had a heart"_

The last note was pitched on such a high soft sweet note, Lucy was nearly drawn to tears once again. Lucy untangled herself from Erza's arms

"You want a heart?"

Erza nodded, looking forward as she said "I lost my heart long ago. Maybe, if I meet the wizard, he'll give me a new one"

Lucy chuckled a sad, slow chuckle "Well...Friends stick together, I suppose"

Erza laughed "Yes. Yes they do"

"Are you coming inside?"

Lucy shook her head "I'll stay here a little longer"

Erza nodded, and went back into the house. Lucy stood outside, staring at the yellow paved road. She wondered what Natsu would've thought of Erza

"Oh Natsu..." she said aloud "Where are you?"

She stopped, and listened to the silence, then sighed an-

"What are you talking about, Lucy. I'm right here"

She whirled around, and found the flame breather perched on one of the tree's besides Erza's house. He peered down lazily at her

She could barely contain her shout of "Natsu!"

He hopped down, and she found herself tackling him, giving him the hardest, strongest hug she could

"Ow, ow, ow!" he said

She laughed, pulling away, holding him at arms lengths just so that he could she that the idiot was really there, he was really truly there

"I'm sorry!" she cried "I'm sorry I left"

Natsu gave her a puzzled look "You left?" he questioned

She gaped "I-I was gone for a whole day!"

"I thought you were just walking ahead. I could've found you easily, you know. You're scent was pretty heavy"

"My scent?"

He nodded "I have a sensitive nose you see. I know you're scent."

She nearly fell over; she left the idiot for a day and he hadn't noticed. All he had to do was follow her scent. She facepalmed

"Oh geez" all that emotional trouble and for nothing...

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said

She gave an exasperated sigh, already tired of the flame head "Yes?"

He was nearly bouncing up and down "I caught someone stalking us! You won't believe it!"

"Wait, what?! You caught some poor person!"

But he wasn't listening. He was already skipping away, back into the forest behind Erza's house. Lucy bit on her nails, anxiously awaiting to see who had faced Natsu's wrath. When he came back, he was dragging an unconscious body

He dropped it at her feet like a dog bringing its master a stick. He nudged the body with his toe

"Natsu.."

"Yeah?"

"What did you do?!" she yelled

Natsu huffed "You're lucky I protected you!" was his only retort

"Well I didn't need protection! You knocked some guy out!"

Said guy however was beginning to stir. She was incredibly angry at Natsu for being such a brute, but that didn't mean she didn't want said brute to protect her. She took a few cautious steps back. The guy struggled to his hands and knees, moaning and rubbing his head. He was a youth, who looked to be the same age as Natsu. He had inky black hair, and pale skin. When he lifted his head, his eyes shone like a cat's..and Lucy couldn't help giggle because...perched on his head were two adorable fuzzy white cat ears.

"So you're up, bastard?" Natsu said,

The guy lifted his head, and gave a growl "You!" he said, and lunged. Natsu danced back, and laughed "Easy there, kitty boy"

The guy stood. He was the same height as Natsu. And...he had no shirt on, revealing a very muscular, very well defined abdomen. He jabbed a finger at the straw man and growled "You got a lot of nerve knocking a guy out like that!"

"Whatever" retorted Natsu "Kitten boy"

The boy growled again "I ain't a kitten! I'm Gray, dammit! Gray Fullbuster. And I'm a _lion, _get it straight straw boy"

* * *

Authors Note: Alright, don't bite my head off! I know adding two new characters so close to each other is a risky thing to do but, if I want to get the story moving on, I gotta move it a little quicker. Now onto the next arc! Can you guess which one I'm talking about? If you're a true Fairy Tailer you know what arc came when Team Natsu was finally formed! Come on, guess, guess. I'll give you a lollipop! Lol, just messing around. But, seriously guys, Gray with white kitty ears isn't adorable to the degree of smoldering? That's right, picture it! Just don't die of a nosebleed!


	10. Chapter IX:The Non-Magic Council

**Chapter IX: The Non-Magic Council, The Flute of Death, and Team Natsu **

Now one may think that Lucinda Heartphilia tripping into the Land of Fiore was the only thing interesting happening.

That, my dear friend, is a sad understatement.

For you see, while Lucy stood beneath the dark night sky of Fiore, trying to stop a certain straw man from setting a certain cat eared, excuse me, _lion _boy on fire and vice versa. She was failing at this attempt, and both boys were going at each others throats by now, but soon, one will realize that is just normal.

Now, far away from the dilapidated house that Erza Scarlet called home, far far ahead of the Yellow Paved Road, why yes, even over the rainbow, there is a certain building in a certain capital of Fiore. (Fiore, through all its majesty, is not some uncivilized wilderness, thank you very much.) This capital had once been a blooming utopia; the citizens lived in luxury, there was no sadness, and oh, there was magic. This capital used to be called Fairy Tail City. But sadly, after the Wicked Witch of the East had taken over the capital, it was now gray, barren, and joyless. It was a neutral metropolis, filled with empty homes and even emptier denizens. You see, no one was quite happy in the city that used to be called Fairy Tail. How could they? Now, right at the center of this pensive, woebegone husk of a great city is that certain building. It was nothing much; just a towering spiral that stretched to the sky. It too was gray, grayer than the city even. There were no flowers, no superfluous accessories to make the building look any better-just a plain, boring old building.

Inside however, there was most certainly an interesting conversation going on.

In a room, on the highest floor, in the dankest, doleful room there was in that diconsolate building, there was a meeting going on.

Twelve overruling people stood around a glowing circle at the center of the room. They were all authoritative in their own forms. There was a woman with magneta hair and a sour look on her face; a portly gentleman who looked quite bored; a lax fellow who just wanted to go home, and an old man with an impressively long beard, for example. Oh, yes, and then there was the handsome young man with the royal blue hair. He by far was one of the youngest, if not the youngest, of all the people in that strange meeting. He had brown eyes, which were simple enough, but, lacing the side of his face was a strange, enigmatic tattoo. He had a self assured smirk on his face, and he crossed his well muscled arms over his simple elegant white robes. Besides him stood a woman who rivaled him in his youth. She had a voluptuous curvy body. Her hair fell in a straight midnight black tresses down her back. She was by far the prettiest woman in the room.

The sour magneta haired woman glared sourly at the young man with the blue hair "This has gone on for to long" she protested

The lax fellow who just wanted to go home nodded in agreement, while the portly gentleman nodded too "I agree" he said

"It's disgusting" continued the leader of the protest, the magneta haired woman "Absolutely disgusting. How can we let this go on?"

The man with the blue hair shrugged "They've done nothing to exact our Wrath, Tetra."

The woman with the magneta hair, Tetra, glared at the youthful man "Oh, so you're sympathizing with those terrorists, Siegrain?"

The blue haired man, Siegrain, scoffed "Not at all, Lady Tetra. But, they've done nothing to harm the government or the Queen's wrath."

The old woman swiveled her head towards the elderly man with the long beard "And you agree with Siegrain, Chairman?"

The Chairman said nothing

The woman, who was quite vocal, continued "We cannot stand for this!" she declared "Villages like those will be our downfall. It is our right as the Non-Magic Council to supress any outbursts of magic, to execute anyone who dares go against the Queen's wishes."

"I agree" said the portly man "Tetra speaks the truth."

Tetra nodded vehemently with the portly gentleman "These villages, these villages that call themselves _guilds _will tear us down. They use magic openly, they help people through the use of magic. They are spreading their filth across our fair land, and the Queen will not be pleased if she finds out!"

Siegrain leisure smirk spread "Who says the Queen will find out? You, Tetra, know just as well as we all do that our Queen does not look at things so irrelevant as Guild Villages. So what if a few run amok? They have no become such a thorn in our side."

Tetra turned nearly as magneta as her hair "Such blasphemy!" she roared, her voice rising

The old man stared pointedly at Tetra, and cleared his throat "Council member Tetra" he spoke slowly "Let everyone speak their thoughts. Continue Siegrain"

Siegrain gave a very gracious thank you to the Chairman and continued "These Guild Villages are empty threats. They are nothing but pathetic little roaches who sprout up and die quickly. So what if they aid the people of Fiore with small courtesies? Its not like it will overthrow , when some become a threat, we send a representative and just like that, they die out. We can not afford to expend energy and precious time on Guild Villages."

Tetra nearly burst with outrage "That's how it starts..." she hissed, trembling with her emotion "That's how it all starts. A tiny rebellion, something that helps people. Then, the people begin to have faith, they begin to rebel against the capital! Before we know it, we have a coup on our hands!"

The portly gentleman and the lax man nodded in their agreement

"Especially," added the impassioned Tetra "That Guild...that Guild that laughs at us with it's name..."

The Non-magic Council grew quite, and then, in unison they breathed "Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail" Tetra echoed "Fairy Tail which destroys so many villages! Fairy Tail with those _wizards _of there's, and oh...oh...that vagabond Makarov!"

Siegrain nearly chuckled "Well, yes, that Guild is quite a handful at times. They cause trouble, and then they go under the radar for a few months and reappear once more. It's like there not even scared of us..."

Tetra growled "Handful?" she roared "That is a fallacy, Siegrain. Fairy Tail is a menace, a threat to our Queen! I say to send a message to all those Village Guilds, we execute each and every member of Fairy Tail"

The council was silent. Even Siegrain sobered for a moment

"Tetra" began a council member. A short wrinkled old man who hadn't said one word since the meeting began

Tetra glared at him "Yes, Yajima?" she spit through her teeth

"Execution is a heavy penalty..." Yajima sagaciously replied "We have not executed someone since...since...Lisanna"

Heavy, remorseful silence filled the air. Then, Tetra began in a more passsive tone "It's our duty as the Non-Magic Council to protect our Queen and the land of Fiore from the evils of magic. Magic was banned from Fiore for a reason. We must never, ever let it reach our hearts again. Letting these Village Guilds, letting Fairy Tail exist, is a sin. A sin our Queen might never forgive us for. We need to take action"

She glared pointedly at Siegrain, waiting for his reply. He cleared his throat "Council Members" he said "we are the non-Magic Council. Our duty? Supressing magic. To keep the people from its tainted evils. But, remember the outrage the public of Fiore felt over the death of Lisanna Strauss? They revolted for weeks. If we slaughter a whole Village, who knows what the people of Fiore will do? The Queen's ruling, although great and good for all, is fragile. If we kill Fairy Tail, there will certainly be war. And that, we can't have"

"Besides" spoke a new voice. It was the woman with the black hair and red lips

"There is a new problem arising in the ranks. One of our spies, a man named Bora, has brought me some interesting news"

Tetra, who opened her mouth to protest, gaped like a fish "Ultear" spoke the Chairman "Speak"

"Bora has given me some precious news. There is a girl, a young girl, with blonde hair and chocolate eyes..."

All Council members eyes widened "Blonde hair?" Siegrain whispered

Ultear nodded "Bora described her as wearing ruby red slippers. And keys, she had a set of keys with her, and a blue cat."

There were whispers of "No"

"Chairman?" asked a council member "Chairman what do you think of this information. Must we tell the Queen?"

The Chairman stared off into space with a severe expression etched into his wizened features. He knodded grimly "Did Bora tell anything else?"

Ultear continued "He said that he attempted to capture her. The idiot thought that he could sell her. But he was intercepted"

Yajima blinked "By whom?" he questioned

"All he said to be me before he had to be rushed off to the Medical Ward was 'Straw Man'"

The Non-Magic Council sucked in a breathe as one "Straw man?"

A new air of urgency filled the room, pushing away all thoughts of rogue Guild Villages...

"Natsu Dragneel" whispered Tetra "He's alive. The son of the Wicked Witch of the West is alive."

"This is not good" said the portly gentleman "This is not good at all."

"How are we even sure that it is the Princess?" piped up a council member

"Yes, the old Queen died. Her daughter was never found! It can't be the Princess"

"But the keys" said another "He mentioned the keys"

"and the ruby red slippers..."

"QUIET!" roared the the Chairman. All talking hushed

"Ultear, where was the last place Natsu Dragneel was seen with this girl?"

Ultear shook her head "He was found in the ruins of a small cottage. A days walk away from the Village of Exceeds."

"That was where the Wicked Witch of the West's body was found, crushed by that house" said Siegrain

"It's definitely her"

All eyes turned to the Chairman. The meeting, which had once been just a mere farce, had taken a serious turn. Most of the twelve council members stomach's were rollings, and there brows were sweating. A certain blue haired young man still smirked, and he exchanged a glance with Ultear, before joining in the somber moment

The Chairman, who said nothing for a while, at last spoke up and said

"It is obvious with what must be done. I decree now, in the name of the Queen, the Wicked Witch of the East, this Lucy girl must be captured at all costs. Send a message to all our spies, in every village along the path of the Yellow Paved Road, and everywhere in Fiore, to look for a pink haired straw man and Lucy!"

They nodded in unison

"And the Queen?" inquired a council member

"I" said the Chairman "Will inform her of this matter myself"

"And Fairy Tail" asked Tetra

The Chairman gave a great sigh "Fairy Tail is irrelevant as of now. The greatest threat to our peace and freedom of mind is this rogue girl! Until Lucy is captured, nothing else matters!"

Tetra frowned, but took the decree of the Chairman with little distaste. The non-Magic Council sets there separate ways, the orders givens, the target marked, the hunt on.

Young Siegrain strolled leisurely from the council meeting. Ultear trailed behind him, keeping her head low and her eyes averted. When she was certain no one was near them, she said "So do you believe it? That Lucy is actually the Princess returned?"

Siegrain rolled his shoulders "Matters like that mean nothing to me" he said "I do know however that with Natsu Dragneel on her side, she is bound to end up in Fairy Tail..."

"and when she does?"

Siegrain looked at Ultear and laughed "Well then, the fun begins, right?"

* * *

At that exact moment in time, when young Lucy Heartphilia had a warrant set out on her head, and the non-Magic Council had their eyes locked on her, there was yet another strange event happening.

Now these strange events were not far away from poor Lucy. A village was involved. Well, not the village exactly, but still. In this village, which called itself Eisenwald, there was a bar, and in that bar, there was a certain man who called himself Kageyama. Unlike the loiters in the bar, he was leaning against a wall, head tucked down, eyes averted. Not really someone one would talk to right?

The doors to the little bar flew wide open, and a man strolled in. he was rather unimpressive; just a man, with boring features and a boring old scrubby personality. He walked up to Kageyama with a boring old walk, ,and boringly whispered something (although it was unnecessarily, since the drunks in the bar couldn't hear, nor did they care)

Kageyama was however not boring. He had jet black hair pulled back in a spiky pony tail and black eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, just to flaunt what apparently was a small indistinguishable tattoo. When the boring man sidled up to him, he smiled, and when the boring man handed him the small wrapped package, he beamed-in a twisted way of course.

He left the bar, a new kick to his step. No one in the Village of Eisenwald bothered to look at him. He didn't bother looking back at them-they meant nothing. Not right then.

When he reached his destination, just a crumbling building that had once been a castle, he knocked three times

On the third knock, the door swung open, and he strolled in. it was a cold, humorless indoor. Shadows licked in every filthy corner that wasn't occupied by mice or rodents or the rotting waste that no one bothered to clean

"Do you have it?" asked a voice

Kageyama turned; a new man materialized from the shadows. He was incredibly tall, and lean. He wore nothing but trousers and a cloak that was parted to reveal skin stretched over sinew and muscle. The man had long, floppy silver hair and cruel black eyes. He towered over Kageyama

Kageyama kneeled "Erigor," he said "I have what you requested"

Erigor licked his lips and held out his thin fingers "Give it to me!" he ordered, snatching it from Kageyama's outstretched hands. For a moment, he coddled it like he would coddle a baby (if one would ever consider getting near him) and his black eyes widened with malicious joy.

"You've done well, Kageyama" Erigor cooed, patting his loyal servant on the head. He then proceeded to gently unwrap the package slowly, with delicate care and precision. He threw the wrapper away and beheld his trophy. A laugh ushered from his lips

"Finally," he whispered "Finally, I have the death flute. The flute said to have been created by Zeref himself. Finally, I have Lullaby!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain blonde haired girl was desperately trying to keep a cat eared, ehem, _lion _boy from at attacking a pink haired straw man.

"N-no!" she wailed, pressing her hands against their chests and standing firmly between them "Now, now, boys, fighting is never the option"

Gray, the cat eared lion boy, struggled against Lucy's firm hand. Natsu grinned peevishly, flicking his tongue out at Gray in an immature manner, but the look in his eyes said that at any moment he was ready to melt his adversary

"What'd you call me, pinkie?" Gray barked

Natsu, who wasn't really making an effort at fighting against Lucy's obtrusion in their little quarrel, leaned forward and said in a smug voice

"You heard me, pussy cat. I said what's a little kitten like you doing wandering around? Shouldn't you be running back to your momma? Huh?"

Gray fulminated, aggravated foam forming at the edge of his mouth. One of his cat ears was twitching in anger, and his cat like eyes were wide and angry, feral even.

"Call me a kitten one more time" he hissed

Natsu said it quite proudly

and then it was all hell. Gray grabbed Lucy by the waist, which made her blush, and then tossed her to the side, which made her yelp in pain. He then launched himself at Natsu, and they entered into a wrestling match that was quite impressive; if, of course, Natsu wasn't getting his face pounded in and Gray wasn't getting slammed in the ribs repeatedly

Lucy scrabbled to her feet, shaking her head, and ran back to the scuffle. She wasn't a fan of fighting (that Duke of Everlue thing had been a one time occurrence) and she didn't like seeing others fight.

"Stop!" she yelled "Stop! Stop fighting"

If they heard her, they didn't care. Gray had a fistful of Natsu's hair in his hands, and he had his other arm wrapped around his neck. Natsu had his hands right around Gray's throat, and his other hand latched firmly onto one of Gray's ears.

"Bastard!" spit Natsu

"Idiot!" yelled Gray

"No!" pleaded Lucy

"I'll freeze you into little icicles you stupid straw idiot!"

"That doesn't even make sense, you freak!"

"Now, now, let's not call each other names"

When one punch led to another and they were rolling around on top of one another, kicking and clawing, and basically beating the hell out of each other, Lucy knew that standing by idly and telling them to stop wouldn't do. She nibbled on her bottom lip and watched as Natsu kneed Gray in an area that made him give a very cat-like howl of agony. She then noticed that Gray had punched Natsu so hard in the shoulder that one of the seams that stitched its way across his skin was slowly loosening.

_If I'm not careful, I might just fall apart. _He'd told Lucy that not to long ago. Lucy swallowed her fear, knowing that if she let the two of them continue to brawl, Natsu just might really fall apart.

"Stop!" she screamed in one last futile attempt, then she threw herself in the middle of the fight.

They didn't notice her until Gray had successfully shoved his foot in one of Lucy's ribs. She gave an odd sputter and fell back against Natsu's chest, and the two collapsed together. Agony swept up Lucy's torso, and when she tried to take a breathe, she found that it was impossible. She gasped, and squeaked, and wondered how the hell could someone be so strong to wind her like that.

"Look what you did you prick!"

"What I did?!" roared Gray "you stupid jerk, I was aiming for you!"

Lucy wheezed, and felt her head spin. Natsu wasn't being much help, since there arms and legs were intertwined in a way, that if Lucy hadn't been on the verge of passing out, would've been inappropriate in her book.

"S-stop..." she whispered feebly, and it was then, that they finally stopped.

"Lucy?"

"Oh, no,"

Gray helped untangle her from the mass of limbs and laid her on her back. Her breathing was better, but it still hurt. She realized that involuntarily, there was moisture in her eye. Two worried, beat up faces peered down at her.

"Lucy, are you OK?" asked Natsu

Gray rolled his eyes, "Of course she's not." he tentatively reached out to touch her, and then pulled back "D-did I kick you in the ribs?"

all she could manage was a painful sob of 'yes'. There eyes widened, and the two idiots who had been so blood thirsty a second ago panicked

"Oh crap" Gray said

"What do we do?" the other asked; they looked at each other, and then at Lucy, and then back at each other

"Yes, what exactly did you do?"

Three sets of eyes met one pair of steely angry eyes. Erza Scarlet peered down at both boys, and then, in a very cool, calm, deadly voice she asked

"What did you do to Lucy?"

Lucy, who had thought that nothing in the world, except her getting kicked in the ribs, could make Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster get along. But, apparently, Erza Scarlet was scary enough to do the job

"Ehh..."

"Uh..."

"Look, lady" began Natsu, who was awfully courteous in his tone of manner "This has nothing to do-"

Erza grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and hauled him to his feet "What did you do to Lucy?!" she said again

"I-It was Gray!" Natsu wailed, which struck the injured Lucy as funny, because she'd never heard such a desperate, scared tone of voice escape his lips before. "He kicked Lucy in her chest!"

Erza's eyes rolled over to Gray "You, I take, are Gray?"

He nodded; in one fluid movement, Erza threw Natsu down on the ground and picked Gray up by his hair

"Were you attempting to kill Lucy Heartphilia?"

"No," said Gray in the same voice Natsu had used before

"Were you attempting to push yourself onto Lucy Heartphilia?"

Gray's eyes widened and he turned a shade of red "_NO." _He said, aghast

Erza, who was near ready to rip a sizable chunk of hair out of Gray's head, glared

"Then why did you kick her in the chest? Why are you here? Who are you?"

Gray turned mute for a while "I-it's not that easy to explain"

"Explain" hissed Erza "Or you and Natsu Dragneel are d-"

"Erza wait" It was Lucy, who had at last found her voice in the wave of pain that was throbbing in her ribs. She sat up, and winced, and then struggled to her feet

"Don't hurt him" she pleaded

Erza gaped "Kill him? I wasn't going to kill him, Lucy"

Lucy smiled

"No, that would've been to easy for him. I intended to pierce his stomach and rip out his intestines, then, I would've wrapped him in them and killed him"

Lucy's jaw dropped at the macabre statement "T-thanks" she said weakly "but that's not necessary." she gave Gray a warm smile "He didn't mean it"

Erza let him go, and Gray gratefully stood

"Keh." said Natsu sourly "Then what is _he _doing here?"

"If I recall" replied Gray "you knocked me out and dragged me here"

"Yeah, only because you were following us" retorted Natsu

One quick glance from Erza stopped their banter. Lucy managed to stand, and hold in her squeak of pain; the agony had lessened, which made it easier to breathe and walk, but all she wanted to do was sleep. Her bones felt like jelly from the days work; meeting Erza Scarlet was taxing enough, let alone her latest intruder.

She waited expectantly for Gray's response; he had to have a good reason to want to follow them, right?

He glared at Natsu, then scowled at the ground. Then, he pointed at Lucy and said "You're not from here are you?"

"No" she replied

"I guess you're the one who dropped out of the sky and killed the Wicked Witch-"

Panic surged through Lucy suddenly. She coughed very loudly, which earned her a mix of concerned and weirded out looks from everyone

"Yes I dropped out of the sky"

Gray's eyes glimmered, and then dulled "You're Queen Layla's daughter, aren't you?"

She nodded in agreement

"And you're here to reclaim Fiore right? You're here to kill the Witch?"

She blinked "Why would I ever do something like that?"

Gray looked taken back "But, there's news going all around Fiore that you're here to kill the Witch."

"B-bu"

he didn't let her finish "I want to help, Lucy. I want to help you kill the Witch; she took everything from me. It was because of her that I lost every single person I loved. And then, she cursed me to look like a freak, and no one trusts me or comes near me anymore. But I never had the courage to do it by myself. So, please, let me join you"

Lucy didn't know what to say; passion had filled Gray's eyes again, and she didn't want to dull them. There was something about Gray that light up when his eyes danced with such emotion; she didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to extinguish it. But how could she bring herself to lie?

"I'm not going to kill the Witch" she said "I'm following the Yellow Paved Road to see if I could find my way home"

Gray's eyes widened "Y-you're not here to save Fiore?"

She swallowed, hating the words coming from her mouth "I am Queen Layla's daughter; but, I'm not a hero. I'm just a farm girl."

There was a moment of heavy silence, and Lucy watched pitifully as the fire in Gray's eyes dimmed

"The Wizard?" he echoed

She nodded "Me, and Natsu..." glancing at Erza, she added "and Erza, we're off to find the Wizard. To grant us our wishes."

"Oh," said Gray, and his shoulders sagged "Oh."

Lucy struggled for words to say, grasping for anything, if nothing, to say "Come with us!" she blurted

Natsu's head swiveled to her, and he frowned, Gray however froze

"With you guys?" was his response

"Well, why not?" she retorted "You said you had no courage to face her on your own right? Well, come with us to the wizard and see if he'll grant you some courage!"

He stared, gaped, frowned, then, a smile broke on his face "That's stupid" he said at last

Natsu growled and stepped forward, but Lucy beat him to the punch "It's not stupid" she said "We all have the same goal, right? It'd be nice to have you with us...on...our team"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow "Team?"

She nodded "Yeah! We're Team Natsu, okay?"

Natsu, who hadn't been taking the whole team thing with ease, puffed up a bit at the use of his name

Gray curled his lips back "Courage?" he said at last "I have plenty of courage"

"Well, not enough!" Lucy said "Not enough! If you were to scared to face the Witch, too scared to make friends, too scared to just come out and talk to me instead of stalking, then you are scared. You're nothing but a cowardly lion!"

Gray frowned again; he seemed to think about it for a while, to ponder. His brow creased, his shoulders sagged, and at last, he looked up and said

"Fine. I'm in."

* * *

Later that night, Lucy was curled underneath the night sky. Erza's tiny house had been to small to accomidate them all, so there they all lay, sleeping on the ground yet again. It really didn't help that each breathe sent prickles up her chest, and made sleep impossible for Lucy, but she refused to say anything. With each minute, the pain was lessening, and she was positive that by the next morning, it would be gone

She hoped.

Long after everyone had quieted down, she found that her eyes were the only one's open. She so badly wanted to rest; she was tired.

Finally, she crawled towards the base of a tree, and curled underneath it, clenching her teeth so that she wouldn't sob.

"Hey" She cracked an eye open and saw Gray kneeling beside her. Straightening herself, she wiped all signs of pain from her face. She met the not-so-cowardly lions gaze and smiled

"Hi"

He pointed at her rib "That still hurts?" he asked

She shook her head "N-no" she lied

He frowned, and then shrugged, easing himself besides her.

"Thanks" he whispered

"For what?" she replied, keeping her voice to a low timbre

"For inviting me to join you guys..." he looked away as he said "you know, no one has ever done that for me. I was cursed when I was eight you see, so everyone thought that I was some freak." his voice trailed off

Lucy, like any lady, kept a good distance away from him in that tiny space "You're not, you know"

"I'm not what?" he asked

She yawned, which caused the throbbing to renew in force "A freak" she answered

One of Gray's ears twitched "You sure?" he whispered "You sure you're not scared of the lion freak?"

She chuckled softly, which made her wince "Why should I be?"

Gray gave her a long sidelong glance, and then, to her utter shock, he placed his hand on her rib. The contact sent new shocks of pain throughout her, for the skin was sensitive and burning. Yet, after a few moments time, it cooled. Lucy looked down to see ice forming on his fingertips

"You do Ice Magic?" she asked

He gave a slight nod "Ice Make Magic." he replied "If you stay still long enough, I could cool the swelling and bruising and let you're body heal on its own"

"But it doesn't hurt" she found herself lying

He smirked at her "You really think I believe that? Lucy, I've kicked tree's down before"

She accepted her defeat and allowed him to use his magic on her; it felt good, finally having something to ease her pain. She found herself riding the high of euphoria, and slowly, letting sleep lull her to sleep

Giggling, she said sleepily "No wonder Natsu doesn't like you. Fire and Ice."

Gray shrugged "I think it's much more than that"

Her eyelids drooped, and she yawned. She was asleep by the time her head hit Gray's shoulder. He stared at her for a moment, stiffening at the contact, then, relaxed. After a few minutes of ice therapy, he too yawned, and trailed off, his head bumping against hers.

And neither, in there sleep, noticed the pink haired flamebreather frowning down at them

from the branch up above.

* * *

Authors Note: Hmm...well, I think I did a good job on this chapter. A bit long by my standards, but what the heck, why not? And come on people, how could you forget the Lullaby Arc? Erigor? Lullaby?!...Tsk,tsk...I admit, I kinda forgot about it myself. Oh well, as long as you love Fairy Tail, you're a true Fairy Tailor. Drop a review by?

P.S. Yes, yes I did stick a Graylu moment in there. Why? Because, it seemed right. Don't worry, for those of you who died and were ready to skewer me with a pitchfork, Graylu won't happen in this story!...Or will it?...


	11. Chapter X: Mages of Fairy Tail!

**Chapter X: Mages of Fairy Tail! **

Lucy soon figured out that her entourage had it's quirks. When they began traveling, Gray and Natsu couldn't go five minutes without fighting over _something. _Be it the air each other breathed or the space they took up, there was always a reason to slug fists. One quick glance from Erza, however, who petrified them, had the boys patting each other and acting like friends should act.

But Erza was a problem of her own. After a few short miles of walking, she froze up, and Lucy had to backtrack all the way back to the house they left to retrieve Erza's oil (which she conveniently forgot)

And, by noon, Lucy found that Happy had eaten through their food supply.

"Great!" she wailed, holding the perpetrator up by his tail "Now what are we going to eat?"

Happy shrugged, the crumbs of the last few morsels of food they had still on his face "You'll figure something out" was his cheeky response

Lucy growled, pulling Happy up higher so that she could meet his little satisfied eyes "_Happy" _she sighed _"We're going to starve"_

He shrugged again "Calm down Lucy. I mean, we have flame head and the cat boy to hunt for us"

Both Gray and Natsu didn't hear one word; they were to busy glaring at each other.

Lucy huffed and dropped Happy on the ground "Just for that" she snapped "I'm not carrying you. You can _walk _yourself to the Wizard"

She had hoped that her little punishment would get some rise out of her pet, but Happy simply rolled his eyes and sprouted wings, fluttering up in the air like a little nimble butterfly

"Fine by me" he said, laughing as he shot into the air

Lucy ground her teeth "Stupid cat"

Her stomach had been growling for some time after that, but, by the time the sun was getting low, hunger was gnawing at her insides. The responding rumbles of the others said that they were hungry too. She turned to Team Natsu, who had stopped shortly after her

"Well.." she began

"Isn't there food or anything?" asked Gray

For once, Natsu was in agreement "Yeah, did you eat it all Lucy?"

Lucy shot him a scowl; honestly, the fat jokes were getting old.

"Well, you're all native to Fiore" she rebuffed "Can't we just go to a village and buy some food?"

"With what money?"

She sighed; they were getting nowhere

"Well, mayb-"

Her words were cut off by Erza "Lucy" she began "Villages, Towns, Cities they're not safe for us. People like us"

Natsu shot her a look that said she should've known something like that; gazing at her little group, she did faintly recall someone telling her that villages and towns were packed with Crownies. And, besides, looking at Erza's armor, Natsu's stitches, and Gray's ears, she wondered who else would trust them. They were all misfits of their own, people who no one had trusted or liked enough to befriend. Lucy blinked, suddenly realizing that of the four of them, she looked the most..._normal. _When it truth, she was the strangest of them all

A plan popped up into her mind "Well, why don't I go in?"

"What?" they all said in unison

She smacked her hands together "Yeah! That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Erza, staring suspiciously at Lucy

"Well, you see, if I go into a village no one would dare suspect me of being a troublemaker. I could go in, and get food!" she thought her plan was quite brilliant, since, really, it made perfect sense. All she had to do was stroll in! And this time, it definitely wouldn't fail! Because who knew Lucy Heartphilia?

Erza pat her thumb against her bottom lip, Gray rubbed his head, and Natsu stared at the sky.

"What?" Lucy asked, not particularly liking how hesitant they were to accept her plan.

Erza was the first to speak up "It is a good plan, Lucy, but, there are Crownies everywhere. And, you did say you came here by falling out of the sky right? News like that would spread like wild fire"

"She's right" Gray interjected "That's how I knew about you. It's going all over Fiore. A strange girl fell out of the sky in Exceed village. If you just stroll in, especially at a time like this, not many people will trust you"

She pouted "Oh right..." her stomach groaned pitifully; her mind started bringing up hazy memories of life in Magnolia; of her aunt's dinner, which was always the best, and her bed, which was so far away.

"We could always just beat em all up" offered Natsu

"That's it!" Erza said

Lucy gaped; the tinwoman was the last person Lucy had expected to go along with one of Natsu's half baked idea

She quirked up an eyebrow in silent questioning of Erza's sanity

"We can all pretend to be robbers or thieves and while we have our victims distracted, Lucy can steal all their food"

Lucy breathed heavily; yet again, they were resorting to stealing; she threw her promise of stealing out the window. It seemed that if they didn't stoop to some delinquent behavior, they were not going to eat

She didn't protest much at Erza's plan; it was fairly solid. Lucy just wasn't fond of taking what wasn't hers.

But, looking at the great expanse that was the Yellow Paved Road, and all of Fiore that was stretched before her, a tiny nagging voice was whispering that the Witch had done the same exact thing, that she had taken this lovely land from the Wizard, from her mother..._from her. _Lucy sucked in a sharp breathe; such dangerous thinking was quickly becoming taboo to her. If she pondered on her predicament between Fiore and Magnolia, she'd get lost in her thoughts. And with her grumbling stomach, thinking about such a quandary wasn't worth it right then

* * *

Lucy didn't know what she had been expecting from the village that they were going to rob...no, rob was such a callous term..._liberate _was much better. Either way, Lucy didn't know what she had been expecting from the village that they were going to liberate of food and supplies, but it wasn't what met her and Team Natsu when they arrived.

By then, twilight had begun to settle over the land of Fiore in a sleepy, grey lull that turned the bright blue sky a shocking color of red. The sun was setting low, and Lucy's feet were dragging in her ruby red slippers. Her promise of not robbing anyone ever again was thrown out the window; what was the point now? She spent a good portion of the trek trying to justify why stealing from anyone was right, other than to feed her friends and herself. Erza, who had proved yet again to be the chatterbox, kept reminding everyone of their role in the plan. She, Gray, and Natsu would rampage into the village, terrorize a few citizens, keep them preoccupied with their intimidating forms while Lucy snuck in and snatched whatever she could; Erza kept reminding Gray to keep his pants on, since Lucy noticed that the scarcely dressed lion-boy had a habit of removing his lone article of clothing;and Natsu always had some sly comment to make, which of course, would cause a brawl.

By the time they entered the outskirts of the village, Lucy's ear's were ringing and Erza was holding Gray and Natsu by the shoulders, firmly steering them by the collarbone so that they wouldn't do anything to upset the delicate plan that they had set up.

The Village was just a mere veer off the Yellow Paved Road; a simple cobble over worn road led them to it. One dingy sign proclaimed the Village to be called "Telios Villa". Erza clicked her tongue and shook her head

"What is it?" whispered Lucy, making sure to keep her head low as she crawled through the underbrush; really, it wasn't necessary. No one had noticed them

"_Telios _is an ancient word for 'perfect'"

Lucy's mouth formed a round O. "Really. And what language is that?"

Erza smiled a bittersweet smile "Just something I picked up a long time ago" Lucy nodded her understanding; she was suspicious that Erza had picked up lots of things from long ago. She suddenly wanted to know a little more about the TinWoman's past. All of their pasts, yes even Gray and Natsu's, would've been interesting. Sometimes, as Lucy walked with them, she had to remind herself that these people, the boy with the stitches, the girl made of iron, and the boy with the lion ears were real, they breathed, and they were not normal.

Erza had been right when she said 'perfect' was a haughty claim for the village. The cobble stone path led to a threadbare place that could hardly be called a 'village'. It was just crumbling houses that were cropped close together, as if they each needed one anther's support to stand. There were few trees that surrounded it, and the one's that did were gnarled and twisted with old age. Animals roamed around lazily, underfed and malnourished; Lucy's heart screamed slightly. After all, she had grown up on a farm, and she loved animals.

And worst of all, it was silent. Not a normal silence; the type of silence that was interrupted by the shuffling sounds of breathing or late night movement or mischievous children who weren't quite ready to sleep. No, this silent was heavy and suffocating, and it hung over Telios Villa with thick bereavement.

She didn't know what was worse; the silence, the emptiness, the complete and utter oblivion of Telios Villa, or the sickening feeling that crawled over her skin and made her want to hold her arms to her chest.

Erza took it upon herself to step forward, sword drawn in a slack, threatening manner. The others followed suit, their bodies coiling in tension, ready for whatever corrupt villain that would spring at them.

"What happened here?" Gray breathed; his muscles were clenched tightly, his hands clasped in a strange manner that involved cupping his left hand to his right one.

Natsu's nostrils flared and his eyebrows borrowed inwards "It smells awful. Like, magic that has gone bad or something"

"bad magic?" Lucy questioned; she didn't think bad magic was possible

Erza nodded indirectly at Lucy "There are those who abuse the magic given to them. They make it rot and wither inside them, turn it dark; magic is never evil. It's the user that's evil"

Lucy swallowed the lump that had formed inside her chest; her hands inched towards her keys, and she caressed the texture and felt the cool surface beneath her fingertips; she hadn't noticed before, but the keys hummed with a certain energy that felt pure and whole. Who would use magic for evil?

"B-but, doesn't the government know about this?"

In unison, Natsu, Gray and Erza snorted "You mean the Queen?" said Gray "She _causes _this. She makes people turn to bad magic. She does this to villages"

"You mean...this village...it was the Wicked Witch's fault?" Lucy's voice cracked

Erza nodded bitterly "She's ruined everything" There was a strange shudder that came from Erza's armor, somewhere along trembling and shaking. Lucy placed her hand on Erza's cool shudder and rubbed it

She took the first step in Telios Villa; even the ground felt brittle and dry. She was hesitant to move, but she couldn't stop looking, couldn't stop drinking in the ugliness that marred Fiore's face. She never knew that Fiore could look so obscene and wrong. A cow staggered past her, it's big, lumbering head swaying back and forth sadly.

"You should be careful, Lucy" someone warned her; but, she wasn't really listening. She walked to the first house, just a mere shanty clinging to another shanty. Peering through one of the windows, she saw several forms lying on the floor

"Something's wrong with these people" she whispered and then repeated it louder; Team Natsu came over quickly, equal looks of worry and apprehension etched on their faces

"Woah" Natsu said, glancing in through the grimy window "Are they dead?"

Lucy's heart jumped "No, no. I-i don't think so"

"Hey!" called Happy, who was farther off "Look at this"

What Lucy saw made her skin crawl; inside, there were more bodies, slumped on the floor or over chairs, in whatever position they had been in when they had collapsed. More houses showed the same result

After the fourth or fifth house, Lucy backed away,trying to swallow the bile clawing at her insides

"Oh no" she gulped "Oh my. What happened to these people? What happened"

Happy, who had forgotten Lucy's law of no touching, came to rest on her shoulder "It looks like their all sleeping"

The blonde nodded, grateful that someone else was providing a less macabre option. She didn't want to think that they were all dead

Erza leaned against a wall, her fiery scarlet hair tumbling down her shoulders in crimson tresses. She puckered her lips and rubbed her jaw "I can't sense any...magic. All I can feel are traces of...something wrong"

"But what?" asked Gray

Natsu patted his head, a few straws coming loose along with it "I don't know"

Lucy turned to them "Well, are we going to help them?"

She was hungry, and she was tired, and from the fatigue written on all their faces, she could tell them that they were tired too. Her new companions had only traveled with her for about a day, but she felt close to them already. She didn't want to drive them into the ground, but the people slumped on the ground, unconscious, and the sorry state of the village that boasted it's perfection struck a chord in her heart. Maybe she was too altruistic, maybe she was too caring. But Lucy knew she had to help

They all nodded in unison; they each had a glittering in their tired eyes. They were all on board.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked

Natsu yawned, stretching his arms over his head "Well, first, we need to get something to eat and then we gotta wake these people up and see what happened"

Gray snorted, scratching his head "Yeah, straw head got it right for once"

The blonde haired girl didn't know what it was about helping these people, or just plain setting off on a course that meant she was going to bring ease to others qualms, but she felt better. She agreed with her companions, and they turned in for the night

* * *

They chose a cubbyhole that belonged to an elderly woman who was sprawled on her back and a small child who lay curled up on the floor. After Gray had carried them both upstairs, the four of them plus Happy sat around a small wood table and ate a dinner of meat and bread. Although the food was good, Lucy didn't feel quite good about eating someone else's food while the owners were right inside. She choked it down with effort.

Turning in for the night was hard. The silence still hung in the air, like a double edged sword hanging over Lucy's head, ready to drop at any moment. Curling up on the floor, she found it difficult to squeeze her eyes shut. She kept hearing her friends words over and over inside her head

"_She's ruined everything" _Erza had said. "_She causes people to turn to bad magic"_

Was it that bad? Were people so oppressed by the Wicked Witch's reign that they would turn on each other like savages, destroy the small establishment that could unite them? Was Telios Villa just a small example of what was going on all across Fiore?

If so, it sickened Lucy to her stomach. She loved the land of Fiore; she loved everything about it. How could such ugliness dwell beneath the surface of such beauty?

The blonde gave a dry huff; it should've been a laugh, but the melancholy clawing at her wouldn't allow it. It was just to sad. Who would do this? Why would they do this? And, if someone could let a whole village fall into ruin, let the animals starve, let the people fall under a curse, were there much more gruesome fates all across Fiore?

Lucy didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that falling into a comatose slumber was the most macabre thing that could happen to someone; but she knew better. It was just silly to pretend that if someone was willing to curse someone to a cursed sleep, that they weren't willing to go much farther and take it a whole step further.

She fell into a fitful slumber that turned into nightmares. In them, she was back at home yet again, and her father and aunt were waiting for her. Relief swelled in her heart when she saw them. She was ready to run to them, she had missed them so much...and suddenly, she wasn't at home, she was in Fiore, and she was being chased. Chased by a woman she couldn't see, a woman with molted green skin, and a crooked nose, and a wide brimmed black hat. At the end of her path, there were her friends, all waving, screaming for her to hurry. But she wasn't moving fast enough, she was too weak, too scared...

The dream ended with an abrupt shriek that sounded too much like "I'll get you my pretty!"

Lucy shot up from her makeshift bed, hair matted and clothing tangled. She scrabbled for her keys, heart in throat. There was a scuffle going on not to far away from her. In the chaos, flames erupted, setting fire to the tip of Lucy's skirt, and there was a shout of

"Ice Make Magic Lance!" and a frozen lance landed at the tip of her toes. She curled them up with a squeal, and tried to discern what was going on in the darkness. Crawling underneath the warring feet, she grabbed hold of what she thought was Erza's foot, and was kicked to the side

"Ow!" she cried

"Who are you?" shouted Erza "Name who you are! Who are you?!"

There was a high pitched yelp of pain, and a small body collided with Lucy. Lying on her back, she met the gaze of a petite girl with wide eyes and blue hair

"I'm sorry" the girl whispered "I'm so sorry. Please, call off your friends!"

Lucy nodded; calling off her friends wasn't going to be easy. Ice and fire were raging throughout the house

"Who are you?" the blonde questioned the blunette

"Levy" the girl replied "Levy McGarden! Please, don't be afraid, we're not here to hurt you. My friend and I, we're mages of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. This really helped me a lot, since Fairy Tail has been cancelled. Tinkering around with this story makes me feel happy. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, review, and fav! Oh and for anyone wondering, "Telios" is greek for perfect

Also, I can't seem to find a good enough cover for this story. If anyone knows a cover that they think would fit perfectly for this story, don't be afraid to drop by and tell me


	12. Chapter XI: Sakura Tree

**Chapter XI: Sakura Tree**

"You won't believe it, but we're actually wizards. It's crazy, I know, but the Wicked Witch's reign isn't as obsolute as you may think. There are still guilds out there; magic is still very much alive." Levy whispered as she blew on a cup of warm tea. She was huddled in a ball that only made her look smaller besides Lucy. Natsu was lounged on the couch of the house they were squatting in, Gray was sitting on Levy's other side, both his hands placed on his knees, glaring suspiciously at the little blunette. Erza's menacing form was by the door, sword drawn in a skilled arc, aimed at Levy's companions. One was called Jet, and the other Droy. Jet was a lean man, with a goofy tall hat that hid a mop of bright orange hair and narrow green cat eyes. Droy was a little shorter, and a bit chunkier, with black hair that was shaped in a hairstyle that Lucy found odd.

Only Lucy seemed to trust these strangers. After the initial scuffle, she found that she liked Levy a lot. She was small, but her eyes were wide and innocent, trusting. The aura she gave was just nice, and pleasant, and Lucy liked it. She knew that Levy was no threat...

She gripped her own tea cup tighter

"There are actual guilds left?" asked Gray

Levy nodded "Times are hard, but we manage"

Lucy cleared her throat "Um..uh..what are guilds?"

Levy gave her a confused look that made Lucy burn; her lack of knowledge made her feel ignorant.

"Guilds" began Erza from her perch at the door "were once places where wizards came together. There, they practiced magic together, shared secrets, but most of all, they helped others with problems. Missions, if you want to be formal. But, when the Wicked Witch took the throne, she ordered all guilds to be disbanded. The one's who refused...were forcefully disbanded"

From the final grim tone of the word 'disbanded', Lucy knew that they hadn't simply been disbanded. They'd been destroyed, killed...Her grip on her cup tightened even more. Her thoughts from before came back with double force, stinging her mind with the poignant, tangible sadness that Fiore suffered from.

Levy nodded "Me and my friends we're from Fairy Tail. It's a fun place to be; everyone treats each other like family."

"Keh" spat Natsu "yeah right"

Levy looked at Natsu for the first time; her eyes roamed over his sullen face with the usual uncertainty that one had when meeting a complete and utter stranger for the first time. Then, they widened with recognition, and she gasped.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Lucy asked

Levy's shoulder's shook slightly "N-nothing. Nothing."

It was most certainly was nothing however. But they had more pressing matters.

"So why are you here?" Erza asked

"We're investigating this village" said the man with the orange hair, Jet

"Yeah" added Droy "This was our mission."

Gray stretched in a languid way, the muscles beneath his shirtless chest moving as sinew stretched and shifted. He yawned, his mouth opening wide to reveal pointed sharp canines; his ear's twitched

"Ready for a cat nap?" sneered Natsu

Gray shot him a glare "At least I can sleep, straw head"

That shut Natsu up. Lucy stared at her friend; she was worried for him. Ever since Levy's appearance, his attitude had deteriorated. He was grumpy and melancholy, his usually happy face set in a grim frown. Something about Levy's appearance bugged him. Lucy made a note to ask him why once this little mess was cleared up

As time went on, Levy went on to explain that she and her friends, Team Shadow Gear, were investigating the sudden attack of many villages. They'd been on the case for a couple of days now. Before, the villages had been rampaged and destroyed, and some people had been kidnapped. Levy explained how she thought it had originally just been a raiding group of thugs, but, for a day or two, the villages had been attacked in a new way

"They're all knocked out." Levy said "In a sleep so deep that they can't wake up from it. I wasn't sure that it had originally been a magical attack, but, now I'm positive. What I'm just not sure of is how they're connected" her lower lip trembled in agitation. She took a sip of tea

Erza told their share of the story. How they'd been traveling, and they'd gotten hungry, and they'd been ready to rob the village of food, until they found the villagers all passed out.

"We were going to investigate too" Erza ended

"Oh?" said Levy, smiling "Are you in a guild?"

Titania shook her head in a lugubrious gesture. Natsu's frown deepened, and he rolled over on the couch, his back muscles tensed.

Levy's questioning stare prompted Lucy to speak up "We wanted to help them. We couldn't just leave them the way they were."

Team Natsu-excluding Natsu-nodded.

Levy smiled "That's nice, Lucy" she said "It's difficult finding anyone nowadays who cares to help. Times are so hard for the people of Fiore. They've grown distrustful of magic in general, and anyone affected by it is immediately treated as an outcast"

Her words dropped the temperature in the room by ten degree's. Mists of ice wafted off of Gray, and Erza's sword glimmered a little more. Lucy's lips tugged down in a slight pout; she leaned over, her hand ready to place on Gray's shoulders so that she could comfort her friend, but, Natsu was suddenly on his feet, fist's clenched.

"That's such a lie!" he shouted; fire sprouted on his fists, and lanced up to his shoulders "Don't act like Fairy Tail is such a great guild!"

Levy shrunk "I-I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to offend anyone"

He was shaking by then "Why'd you have to come?" he snapped "Of all the guilds in Fiore, we had to meet the worst!" and with that, he stomped past them all and out the door

Lucy gaped at the empty seat on the couch where Natsu had lounged on.

"I-I didn't know." Levy whispered "I-I didn't know that's how he felt about Fairy Tail"

"It's OK" Erza reassured her

"Yeah," Gray mumbled "He's not the brightest guy out there."

Levy shook her head, her mass of blue hair bobbing with her.

"You don't understand" Levy whispered. She shifted slightly, placing her cup before her. In the faint light of the silver moon, she shrugged the edge of her dress off, revealing a pink bra strap, and beneath it, a mark. It was a strange mark, colored black; it almost looked like a bird. It's beak was curved downwards, and it's wings were spread behind it. Beneath it's breast were what Lucy thought were flames. She found it beautiful. Unintentionally, she touched it.

"This is our guild mark." she whispered; and then, looking away, she said "Natsu has this mark. He used to be in Fairy Tail. But, you see, he left about three years ago."

Lucy blinked, and stared at the mark on Levy's frail shoulder. She removed her hand and the bluenette fixed her dress.

"I guess we upset him with our presence. We're real sorry, we didn't mean it. We'll be leaving as soon as possible"

Lucy stood "No, stay" she said, smiling at them all "We'll help you with this any way." there were no objections "I'd like to be friends, Levy-chan" Lucy said, using one of Erza's strange words.

"Yeah, and what about Natsu?" asked Gray

Lucy stared at the door, and tightened her fist "Leave him to me. I'll handle him"

* * *

Outside, night was giving way to day. The silence of Telios Villa still hung sharply, and each breathe she took, every step that crunched beneath her sounded like an explosion. Soon, she was running, because she was slightly terrified of the silence.

She found him easily, perched in a tree. He had one leg thrown over edge of the branch he sat in casually, and his head was turned in the opposite direction, like a sulking child. In the hour between night and day, his hair looked red, bright red, like a bloody halo

"Hi" Lucy said, stopping by the tree's base.

He looked down at her, and frowned "Hi" was his gruff reply, and then he turned away pointedly

"You're going to fall" she said

"No I won't"

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips

His head whipped around "Cause I've done this before"

Lucy sighed "Come down, Natsu"

"No" he replied sullenly

She thought that she sounded like a mother telling her rebellious child to stop doing something bad. She'd never get anywhere with the straw boy by acting like she owned him. She wasn't fond of climbing, but...

She gripped the nearest branch, and panting, heaved herself up. Her ribs, where Gray had kicked her, ached a bit in protest. She heaved herself on the branch, and then went for the other one. She accidentally scrapped herself, which hurt, but she continued. The tree was tall, and she thought it was an oak, but an oak didn't have leaves that were the colors of the rainbow.

"Mind helping me?" she panted.

He was one branch above her. Glaring down at the blonde, he said "There's not enough room"

She gripped his branch, and breathing hard, pulled herself up slowly "Then. Make. Room."

When she squeezed herself besides her friend, she found that there really was no space. Almost none, if she counted how close she was to hearing his heartbeat, and counting the stitches that marred his face. For a moment, she was suddenly seized up with the thoughts that she had just climbed up a tree, and she was sitting besides a boy, and they were watching the sun rise, in a colorful tree, and she could hear his heart beating, and could smell his breathe, which really smelled quite good, and this was the first time she'd ever been in such a situation and-

and she nearly fell out of the branch. Steadying herself, she chuckled slightly to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't with a _boy. _She was with _Natsu. _Her friend. Just like Gray and Erza. _Friend. _

_My friend! _She told herself, _Oh, but if dad saw me, he'd kill me!_

Besides, the situation wasn't romantic in any way. He had a past that obviously

upset him.

"So, you were in Fairy Tail" there was no point in skirting around the topic of the situation

He grimaced "Yeah"

Staring at the brightly colored leaves of the tree, she whispered "Is it something you want to talk about with me?"

"No."

"Even if I asked nicely?"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

She wanted to hit him for using such an inappropriate word; she might've stolen a few things, summoned a cow, made friends with a woman made of iron and a boy with cat ears, but she was still a lady, and she'd been raised better than such crass words

But she didn't say any of that. There was pain on Natsu's face, pain that etched in deeper that the stitches on his face. And she respected that; just like Erza had said. If he wanted to, he would tell her. Just like, when he was ready, he would tell her that she was the son of the woman she had crushed. Her worst enemy.

"Lisanna" was the only word he said

"What?" she asked, barely catching the word

"Lisanna" he repeated, louder "I left Fairy Tail because of Lisanna"

She blinked, remembering what the Duke of Everlue had said about Lisanna. Natsu must've known her; she remembered him advising her to use Lisanna's name when they'd done their heist on the Duke.

"Lisanna was a noble" Natsu continued "Her and her brother and sister. But, if it weren't for them, Fairy Tail would've never survived. They helped get messages, and supplies to Fairy Tail when the Wicked Witch was cracking down on guilds. Her family was nice. We were real great friends. But...she was captured; accused of using magic. She was executed. And...Fairy Tail...didn't do anything when she was captured."

His fist tightened again "They _let _the Crownies kill her. They basically let the Crownies execute Lisanna"

"I-I don't think they would do something like that"

"Niether did I" he replied bitterly "Fairy Tail was my home. But, if they refused to protect one of their own to the death, then that wasn't a place I could've stayed in"

"Didn't you ever stop to know why they let them take Lisanna?"

"Of course I did. I asked everyone, I yelled at everyone, told them why did they let her die? Why? But I got no answer. So, that's when I decided to go find Igneel"

"For Lisanna?"

He shook his head "I'm going to find him, so that he can train me again, make me stronger. And then, I want to make sure that the Witch dies"

It slipped out before she could stop herself "But she's your aunt"

Silence suspended between them. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and his black eyes hardened. Lucy felt like she'd ruined a moment right then; she cursed her mouth.

To her surprise, he shrugged "I know you crushed my mom, Luce. But, she was never my actual mom. She was the one who cursed me anyway; I don't remember much about her, but she was evil. And she abandoned me when I was one. If it weren't for Igneel, I would've died, picked away by the crows"

A weight that she didn't know she'd been carrying around lifted. She smiled, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear "I-I didn't mean to snoop. It was just-just, in my mom's book, she told me to avoid you."

He stared off at the horizon "That's why you left?"

She nodded, ashamed "I thought..."

"I was my mom?" he finished

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm not. I would never, ever hurt a friend. I promised I would never let any of my friends die again. Not after Lisanna. So you have nothing to worry about; it's not like I'm gonna go big and bad on ya. Sheesh"

She smiled, staring at the tiny little amount of space between them. She picked at a near by leaf, content with the silence now. It was almost beautiful; the haunting silence of Telios Villa was dead. But this silence, it was filled with unspoken words, an unspoken bond that was slowly, but surely strengthening.

"Do you miss Fairy Tail?" she asked

Natsu leaned his head against the trunk "Every day" he said "I think about it every day"

"Would you go back? Would you go back, after this, with Levy and her friends?"

Natsu closed his eyes, ignoring her question. Lucy was somewhat hoping he would say yes; she wanted him to be happy. After all, if that was his home, then he should go back

"Promise me something, Lucy"

"Anything"

"If I go back to Fairy Tail, you gotta come with me"

Her eyes widened; she pictured the mark, the beautiful, powerful mark on Levy's shoulder, on her body, bright and shining. She would belong to Fairy Tail, be apart of its members, be apart of a small rebellion. Lucy realized that her path home was slowly, day by day, becoming more askew.

"Only" she said "If you promise to take Gray and Erza with us"

He snarled "Not Ice Kitten!" he protested

"Promise" she warned

He crossed his arms over his chest "_Fine." _he huffed.

She smiled, clapping her hands together, hiding the fact that she had a strong feeling that she wouldn't be going home any time soon.

They stayed that way for a bit, until the sun was half way risen, and the moon was melting away "Hey, Natsu"

"Yeah"

"What's this tree called? It looks like the only nice tree in this village"

He snorted "It's a Sakura tree"

"Oh...what a pretty name"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and shook his head "You're so weird, Lucy"

This time, she really did hit him.

* * *

When Lucy informed Levy that they were indeed going to join Fairy Tail, Levy was overjoyed. She squealed in happiness, and hugged Lucy tighter than anyone had hugged her in her life.

When she informed Erza and Gray, Gray was less than pleased.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the kitchen table Who said I wanted to join Fairy Tail in the first place?"

They were sitting at the kitchen table. Levy had a map rolled out on the surface; a map of what looked like a singular nation surrounded by water

"Fiore?" Lucy asked, pointing at the map

Levy nodded

"Hey, I'm still talking!" Gray snapped

"Aw, shaddup, Ice Kitten" Natsu snapped

Gray whirled on him "You wanna go, Fire Boy?"

"What a stupid come back, jerk. Look's like someone needs a brain!"

Gray clasped his hands in what Lucy had come to recognize as his summoning stance

Erza cast them both a glare, which caused both boys to look away. She leaned over Levy's shoulder, and asked what she was doing

"It's a pattern" Levy answered "The attacks started from a certain direction you see." she pointed at something she had drawn on the map "And then it spread. It hit every village around the area. Except one. Eisenwald Village"

Erza leaned away, rubbing her jaw "So, you're guessing it was Eisenwald doing this?"

"I wouldn't jump to such conclusions, but, from what Team Shadow Gear knows about Eisenwald, it's what we're leaning to. Eisenwald is a guild village, you see. But it's not a _good _guild village. There have been rumors about them doing terrible things."

"We should investigate them, then"

Levy nodded "That was what I was thinking of doing."

"So, wait, we're gonna fight someone at last?" Natsu asked, his grey mood gone

"If it comes to that, then yes" Erza replied

"Alright!" Natsu whooped, shoving his fist in the air

"Yeah!" said Gray, a smirk spreading on his face

Lucy laughed softly. Fighting was, for once, one of the few things they could agree upon.

* * *

Authors Note: Nope. Definitely didn't do anything wrong here. Nope, nope. Okay, so, I guess I'll be rounding up the Eisenwald arc soon then!


	13. Chapter XII:Kageyama vs Team Natsu

**Chapter XII: Kageyama vs. Team Natsu!**

It was a bright sunny morning; like our heroine Lucy was growing accustomed to. The sun in the sky was bright, shining its gleaming strands down on the land of Fiore.

And for once, they weren't walking.

Lucy had found herself reluctant to leave Telios Villa behind. Not because she was particularly fond of the state of the village, but, she just couldn't bare leaving those poor people, all strewn on the floor in their homes, fast asleep, stuck in a limbo that they didn't know they were in. In frank terms, it sucked. But, after a few quick encouraging words from Levy and her friends, they were moving.

Lucy had to admit, traveling was fun. Back in Magnolia, she hadn't been farther than a few feet from her home. The city had been forbidden to her, a taboo place of evil customs and industrialism; all things that threatened her old, backwards way of life. Which meant, Lucy had never been in a car. The best she had ridden in was a cart.

It wasn't a big car, or a fancy car. Just a worn thing; it was shaped in a box, had windows, and large wheels that turned in hypnotizing wheels. But, the feeling of something rumbling beneath her, although it made her feel naive and silly, and backwards, was bliss.

She couldn't say much for Natsu. It was only after the first few minutes of riding that he made it clear that he had motion sickness; he lay doubled over in his seat, his breathing labored and his cheeks puffed out in a sure fire sign of sickness. Lucy tried to stay as far away from him as possible; she was wedged in between Jet and Gray, who were doing the same. The only fearless person was Erza.

"Ohhhh" The straw boy moaned "Ohhhh get me offa this thing"

Levy, who was manning the wheel, laughed "Sorry, Natsu. I can't."

He moaned again, clutching his stomach. Gray grimaced at him in disgust, but didn't make a move to insult him. Lucy gave him a reassuring smile for his restraint; Natsu being so vulnerable would've been a perfect time to make a jab at him.

Levy said they were heading towards Eisenwald, the dark village with the bad reputation. After much talk, Team Natsu decided that they could veer off their path and go to Fairy Tail for some time. Lucy didn't mind. She found that she didn't have such a burning desire to get home so quickly anymore. She was loitering, if you wanted to put it in such blunt terms. Besides, she was eager to meet more wizards. She hadn't met many other type of people; and the one's she had weren't particularly nice. She hoped that the mages of Fairy Tail were just as every bit as kind as Levy and her friends. But, judging from the fact that Natsu was from Fairy Tail, she had her doubts.

She busied herself by reading her mother's book; she'd been inclined to originally ignore it. It was a painful memorabilia of her mother and Fiore's past and the ever complex choice of leaving and staying in Fiore. It seemed that these things, her mother, Fiore's state, the Wicked Witch, and Lucy herself were inextricably tangled.

The book pages were old and cracked, chapped from the hand of time. But the Duke had done well in making sure that the book hadn't completely fallen out of state.

Celestial Magic was interesting; Lucy was suddenly lost in all the intricate fine details her mother included about her spirits. The book was separated into several parts. The first few parts was labeled _Gates and Keys _and as she skimmed it, she saw that it was about the Celestial Spirit World and the keys that were used to summon them, and contracts between a spirit and its users. It all seemed simple enough really; summon a spirit, make a contract, and follow the rules of the contract. But, what perplexed Lucy was the magic part. She didn't feel any different than she normally did. She didn't feel any strange new ichor coursing through her veins, no sudden impulse to lift a house above her head or breathe fire or make ice. What exactly was magic? How was it used? She wondered if all her mostly boring, platonic life if she'd been harboring magic inside her? All those lonely days spent on the farm, she could've just summoned a spirit to keep her company? She felt like she'd been lied to most of her life for some reason. She'd been lifting hay and shoveling manure, been cuffed by the manacles of her normal life for what?

Then a thought dawned on her. She held the book in her lap, staring off into space with her mouth opened slightly.

Had there been a reason she couldn't feel her magic? Had their been a reason she didn't understand it? Other than being kept in a small, little bubble and not knowing who she truly had been, if her mother had simply told her she could wield magic and excluded the other parts, would it have been the same?

She suddenly felt very weak. She was suddenly aware that she was just a clumsy girl who couldn't do much. She suddenly wanted to be stronger, wanted to be able to summon that cow guy called Taurus and many, many more spirits.

She went back to her reading with a new passion. She was on the section of spirits, the spirits that she was supposed to have. She became associated with the shape of the keys and who they belonged to. The little key with the ax was Taurus. There was one that belonged to a key named Aquarius. Lucy chuckled at that, and laughed out loud when she read the description of Aquarius

_**Aquarius.**_

_**Appears really moody, but she genuinely nice and caring. She can have a quick tongue, so be careful with how you talk to her. Powerful and dependent; but limited to water only. She has a slight fixation on boyfriends, so I wouldn't mention that in front of her-**_

Her reading was suddenly cut off by a loud, dramatic moan. Gray gave a huff of disgust

"Ohhhh put me oughta my misery!" Natsu pleaded, his face turning green

"Shut him up" Gray pleaded

"Natsu" said Erza, placing her hand on his shoulder. He stared at her suspiciously; after all, she came off as aloof and cold sometimes and she terrified the wits out of him and Gray. Lucy noticed that as a whole, her band of friends weren't exactly close. And Erza was the least connected with them. She was glad that Erza was making an attempt at talking to them

"Why don't you place your head in my lap?"

Silence.

_I guess she really wants to make friends _Lucy thought, a blush creeping on her cheeks

Erza smiled "If you do, it'll ease the pounding in your head. I won't bite, I promise"

He stared at her a moment, dubious and unsure, then, slowly, dipped his head towards her. In one swift movement, Erza shoved her fist into his stomach. He grunted in agony, his eyes rolling in his head. He slumped against Erza's lap, gone.

"Whoa" Gray said "I thought he couldn't sleep"

Erza shook her head "He can't. He's unconscious"

"So, he's like dead?" Gray gave Erza a positively mortified look

She tucked a piece of fuchsia hair behind her ear and smiled "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"

Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to think about how Natsu could pass out if he couldn't sleep; that once again, was one of the better things left unknown

After several hours of traveling, they stopped and ate. Natsu was still passed out in the car when they hid it in the forest to relax.

"Ah, we'll get him when he's ready. Besides, the flame head needs a break" Gray said happily as they trotted deeper into the woods. Lucy took one last glance at the car, shrugged, and decided that he would be safe. Who would be stupid enough to mess with Natsu?

* * *

Now, Lucy and her merriband of travelers didn't know it yet, but, the supposed villains they'd been heading to had been following them the whole time. Kageyame, the young fellow with the interesting hairstyle, had been scouting ahead for his group when he spotted the car on the Yellow Paved Road.

He immediately decided that it would be a great gift for Erigor; cars weren't easy to come by, and the one he'd been tracking hadn't exactly been in bad shape. The stupid Queen had let the industrial economy of Fiore crumble. Anything manufactured was hard to come by, lest it was stolen.

He followed them all day, and was overjoyed when they finally stopped. They thought they had been slick hiding the car in the forests, but, as Kageyame laughed to himself, they hadn't. It was easy to hide in the underbrush and wait for them to leave. He made a mental note of who was in it. Not many of them looked threatening. Just a girl with blue hair, and two guys; he noticed they had marks of Fairy Tail on them. He gritted his teeth. He would have to steal the car fast. There was a guy with cat ears, which was hilarious, and scary, because it meant he was cursed. The cursed were Outcasts, and no one was supposed to associate with them. Not even mages. Kageyama began to worry. What a strange little group of people. There was a woman made completely of armor, not something Kageyama particularly stressed about, and last of all just a girl in a short shirt with blonde sun touched hair. She was carrying an Exceed with her. She didn't seem like a threat, but, Kageyama noticed that she had ruby red slippers on her feet, the type of shoe only the Witches wore, and, at her hip, a set of keys.

A Celestial Spirit mage wasn't someone Kageyama stepped across every day. They were a dying breed of wizards, since their magic was obvious, and flawed. They summoned spirits to defend themselves, but they themselves had no way to fight if their spirits were defeated. And Kageyama remembered that of all the wizard types, Celestial Spirit wizards had been the first to face the hard hand of the Queen.

He waited till they had slipped away, before he made his presensce known. He sidled up to the car, and pulled open the door-these were the type of cars that were real easy to steal. He checked the front seat for any valuables and only found a greasy oil tank. When he checked the back however, he found something much bigger. If he hadn't noticed the way his chest moved, Kageyama would've thought the guy was dead. He was strange kid, with stitches that laced their way across his body. Another cursed one. An Outcast. Kageyama pursed his lips; he wanted to get away as fast as possible. Being around so many cursed weren't good. He considered just killing him in his sleep, but, he was feeling magnanimous that day and would rather not have blood on his hands. Instead, he grabbed the guy by the scruff of his neck, and heaved him out the car. It was a slow process, because he would hate to wake him up and then be _forced _to kill him. Once the delicate process was near completion however, he was beginning to get impatient. Erigor's plan was almost ready to begin and he wanted to make it back swiftly. He dropped the guy on his head and shrugged. Half his body lay slumped in and half lay slumped out. He sighed, and kicked him in his face, shoving the rest of his body in. He guess he would just have to dispose of the kid along the way.

He climbed into the front seat, smiling as his hands slid over the leather steering wheel. It was really a nice car; maybe a bit old fashioned, but it was quaint and dependable. He liked the way it purred beneath him, ready to do his bidding. And another great factor-it ran on magic. He focused and poured his magic into it, coaxing the machine to move onwards.

"Oh no!" came a woeful cry. Kageyama slammed his foot on the break, bringing the car to screeching halt. Whipping his head around, he saw the guy sitting up, rubbing his head.

"You have got to be kidding me" he sighed; he really didn't want to fight, but, apparently, he was going to have to. He turned the car off, and faced the kid

"Hey"

The guy looked up at him, his brows furrowing in confusion "Who the heck are you?" he asked

Kageyama narrowed his eyes "None of your business"

The guy stretched "Lucy picked you up on the way or something?"

"Who's Lucy?" Kageyama asked

The guy blinked "Uh..she's the one with the blonde hair"

Kageyama smiled "Oh, so she's your girlfriend or something?"

The guy gave him a blank, confused stare "Girlfriend? What, no."

Kageyama stared "So, wait, you're telling me, she's not your girlfriend"

The guy shrugged "I don't know." he glared lazily at Kageyama "Don't care either. Where'd she go?"

Kageyama shrugged "Don't know, guy. Hey, why don't you go and look for her"

The guy smiled. _Idiot, _Kageyama thought

"Sure" he said, making a move to get up before turning back and staring at Kagayama "Wait, who are you?"

Kagayama felt his patience dwindle. He had thought he'd found away around murdering the fool but, apparently, not.

"Just go." he ordered, shooing him away

The guy planted himself firmly in the car "Don't tell me you're trying to steal the car" he said

Kagayama smirked "And what if I said I am?"

The guy smirked back in reply "Well, then, I can't let ya do that"

* * *

Lunch was great. They'd found a nice little patch of clearing to rest in, and the food that they had taken from Telios Villa was delicious. Everyone ate to their fill, except Lucy. No one had quite remembered that Natsu was still in the car, so she quietly tucked a portion of her food away

"Oh, Lucy" mock-whispered Happy "What are you saving that food for?"

She tried to save face while she tucked the portion into her basket "None of your business." she replied

Happy snickered, "Are you saving it for Natsu? Is it because you lllllliiiikkkkkeeee him?"

Lucy glowered "I do not." she replied "He just might get hungry you know. And Gray just ate half of the food supply"

The lion boy lounged on the ground lazily, a satisfied smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Lucy made a mental note to see if she could get him a shirt.

Lucy was still hungry, but it wasn't as dire as before. Besides, since the food was gone, she knew Natsu would be hungry too. A punch to the gut must've really hurt and passing out would take a lot of energy out of anyone. It was something she would do for any of her friends.

Happy gave her a look that she didn't like. She tugged on his ear gently and he laughed, making a comment about fat girls, which she _wasn't, _before scampering off after something that had caught his eye. She relaxed too, spreading her aching limbs, and enjoying it. They all talked for some time, in their own little group, and laughed and joked. Something blossomed in Lucy's heart then, something powerful and warm, and cuddly. She felt comfortable with these people, more comfortable than she had ever been in Magnolia.

It was all ruined however when a sudden explosion deafened the world. Lucy shot to her feet, clutching her basket. A tower of smoke and fire was licking its way up the sky, and chunks of metal were falling like rain. One heated piece nearly hit her. She jumped to the side, and meeting eyes with Erza and Gray, they said in unison

"Natsu"

They ran back through the forest, pushing aside branches and trees that were in their way. When they emerged on the spot where they had left the car, all they met was a smoldering heap of metal and debris, one beat up Natsu, and a strange guy. They were facing each other, laughing like two maniacs before they attacked each other again. Natsu's flames were dancing bright red on his hands, and each punch he landed on the man looked painful. The guy was adept at his skill too, and he could nimbly stay out of Natsu's cumbersome way most of the time.

"Shadows of Attack" he hissed, lifting his hands up in the air. Shadows burst from the road beneath him, gaining substance and shape, like pieces of nothing come to life. He directed his finger at Natsu, and shouted something. The shadows flew at Natsu, like javelins, missing him by a hair's breathe. Natsu dodged, and landed right before his stunned companions.

"Who is this guy?" Gray asked, already grounding his teeth in battle preparation.

Natsu shrugged. He was crouched low, his face set on his opponent

"He's from Erigor!" shouted Droy "be careful, he's dangerous!"

the man laughed again, and drew his hands in like he was reigning in a horse. "Names Kageyama. Nice to meet you all; prepare to die"

Erza drew her sword, and stepped forward "What do you want?" she demanded

"Ohhhhh a girl with a sword, I'm scared" sneered Kageyama.

Erza gave him an unamused glare "I can do much more than that" she said, and dropped her sword. It sank into the ground like quick sand, much to the baffled Lucy's surprise. Erza spread her arms to her sides, and shouted "Requip!" a beacon of powerful light engulfed her, except for the outline of her curvacious body. Lucy cringed away from the powerful light, and had to blink several times when it dimmed down. Before her, Erza had changed. She still looked the same, but her metal had changed.

Plated armors covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it. She also wore a large billowing skirt that had metal plating covering it. Her stomach and neck area's were exposed to the tender, soft gleam of her iron skin. Behind her though were large wings that were made of individual blades. In each hand, she clutched a sword. Lucy thought she looked like a terrifying, beautiful avenging angel.

"Prepare yourself " Erza warned "to face the wrath of Heaven's Wheel Armor"

A flicker of fear danced in Kageyama's eyes. He licked his lips, his eyes dancing with the look of someone who had just gotten into a bad situation.

"HOLD IT!" barked Natsu. He jumped in between Kageyama and Titania. Glaring at Erza, he said "I was in this fight. You can't just take him from me!"

Erza gaped at him "You are not serious, Natsu. Why should you care if I beat him?"

He pointed a thumb at himself "Because its my fight!" he said sharply, then cringed a little, because the look he received from Erza was terrifying.

While the two were arguing over the fate of the man, Lucy noticed his gaze had trailed to her. He gave her an innocent smile, which sent chills up her body. His smile was innocent, but his eyes were cold and cruel.

"You Lucy?" he mouthed

She cast a nervous glance at Gray, who was engrossed in Natsu and Erza's argument. She tried to shy away, but his eyes were fixated on her and it made her uncomfortable. She nodded in agreement, hoping he would leave her alone.

Only, he didn't. Once he confirmed what he needed to confirm, Kagayama moved his hands, murmured "Shadow of Capture" and aimed it at Lucy. She had a seconds time to realize what was about to happen to her before the shadows were exploding from the ground, wrapping themselves around her with a tight, inescapable grip. She screamed as she was lifted up into the air, flailing and scared.

"Dammit, that bastard got Lucy!" someone shouted. She didn't know. She was terrified out of her mind, squirming in the grasp of the shadows.

"Hey, guy with the pink hair" Kageyama jeered "This girl, she's Lucy right? Your girlfriend?"

There were several surprised gasps of "Girlfriend?!" including Lucy

"Look!" ordered Natsu "You put her back before I pound ya into a million pieces!"

There was a laugh "If any of you touch me, I will make my shadows rip her apart. You wouldn't wanna see your precious girl in little bits, would you?"

"Stop saying that!" Lucy shouted, squeezing her eyes shut. Her body was locked in fear; the shadows were not gentle. They were squeezing her in an unfriendly way, cutting of her air supply. Lucy wanted to fight, she wanted to make this jerk pay for what he was doing, but her keys were pinned to her waist, making it impossible to reach them. She wished she had something to throw at him, anything really, just as long as it would make him let go of her

"Be careful" warned Kageyama, for slowly, Team Natsu were advancing upon him "Make a wrong move, and-"

Lucy screamed. The shadows had moved to different sections of her body now, and they were pulling, pulling harder than she had thought possible. Her legs and muscles were being pulled apart, ripped from their sockets with each tug

"And all the Queen's horses and all the Queen's men won't put her back together again"

"Bastard!" shouted Natsu

The shadows ceased their culling; Lucy sucked in a sharp breathe, trying to assuage their worries. She felt so weak.

"Now, follow my orders, and she'll live"

Although Lucy couldn't see it, Erza had placed a placating hand on Gray and Natsu's chest. She pierced Kageyama with a firm scowl "What are your orders?"

"That's the spirit" Kageyama exclaimed "First. I want you all to put your hands on your heads, then, I want you to turn around, and walk into the forest. And then, once you're in, I'm going to throw her to you and you guys catch her, okay?"

"What!" came a high pitched wail "You can't do that to Lucy!". Lucy was touched by Levy's concern

"I can. And I will" warned Kageyama "Or, I could just-"

Lucy screamed again

"You see?" Kageyama cackled.

There was nothing left to do. They either listened to him, and faced Lucy falling to her death, or disobeyed and faced Lucy being torn into halves. She gritted her teeth, feeling passionate, red anger coursing through her. Where was her magic? Why couldn't she just summon it up like Natsu, Gray, and Erza did so easily? Why? Why was she so weak?

"Psssttt" she cracked one eye open and gasped "Happy!"

He lifted a shushing paw "I'm going to try and save you. Be quiet Lucy!"

She nodded her understanding and watched as Happy flew to a shadow at her waist and tugged at it with vehement. To her surprise, the shadow began to peel away. She stifled her breathing, hoping not to draw attention to her. Beneath her, Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear were placing their hands on their heads. Kageyama was sneering at them, laughing and taking whatever jabs he could, and always, always threatening to rip her apart.

Happy's progress was slow and her friends had disappeared by the time he tugged at the shadow at her waist. She hurried him on and waited anxiously when he untied one of her hands. With quick movements, she scrabbled at her keys, and pulled one away.

"Please" she whispered "It's Lucy. Please, open this gate and help me!"

There was a surge of warmth within her and the key glowed. Happiness swelled inside her, and Lucy watched as the key glowed, shook, and then with a pop!someone appeared before her. She hovered in the air of her own free will. She looked strangely familiar, with her soft rosy hair and her maid outfit. Only she was much more slimmer and prettier than before

"Virgo?" she asked

The maid spirit nodded "At your service, princess"

"Um-Um, I know we don't have a contract, but, please, help me. Stop this guy"

Happy flew nearby "Whoa" he said "It's that she-beast from before!"

Virgo nodded "That was my form from before. My previous master liked the look better. I thought this would please you more, princess"

Lucy nodded "yeah, yeah, its nice. But, the help?"

"Of course I'll help. What do you desire?"

"Defeat him!" Lucy pointed at Kageyama

"punish him? That's it?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Virgo said nothing else. She lowered herself to the ground, right beside Kageyama. Happy continued at his job, slowly freeing Lucy. In a moments time, Lucy heard a heavy thud and Kageyama was defeated, sprawled on the ground while Virgo stood dutifully waiting for Lucy.

When she was free, Happy gripped her by the collar of her flimsy shirt and with straining strength, drifted her down. She caught him before his wings disappeared and hugged him, thanking him for his heroism.

Virgo bowed "I'm done, princess"

Lucy smiled "Thank you. I promise, when I am free, I'll make a contract with you"

Virgo gave a small smile "I'll be waiting, princess" and with that she was gone. Lucy walked over to Kageyama, staring at the lump forming on his head. She wondered what he could've wanted with her or her friends.

One thing was for certain though. He was part of Eisenwald. And they were the threat. She had to go find her friends, and fast

"Do you think they've gone to far?" Happy asked, slipping into Lucy's basket. She began to run, the basket wobbling in her hand

"I don't know" she answered, running for the tree's.

She was so near the forest when she felt the foreboding sense of being watched. Coming to a halt, she whirled around and came face to face with a lean, gaunt man with a scythe hoisted above his shoulder.

"You defeated Kageyama?" he asked; Lucy took a step back, wrinkling her nose in disgust. His breath was stagnating, filled with the rotten stench of meat and what she didn't hope was blood. He was a towering hellion, with silver hair and wide black eyes that looked like empty pieces of charcoal.

"Uh-uh" was all she managed. With one fluid movement, he removed the scythe and pressed it to Lucy's tender throat

"Name's Erigor." he said darkly "People call me the Shinigami. Wanna know why?"

He pressed the blade closer to her not waiting for her reply"Because, anyone who crosses my path or Eisenwald's, dies"

* * *

Team Natsu had made it a good distance into the forest before they stopped and turned on each other

"How could we just abandon her to that freak!" yelled Natsu, enraged

Erza rested her twin swords at her side "We wait for a few minutes and if he doesn't hold up to his deal, we will go back and defeat him" she said calmly. Natsu punched a tree, the bark cracking beneath his hand

Levy ran a frightened hand through her hair "It's all my fault. Oh gosh, I brought poor Lucy into this mess"

Jet placed a comforting hand on her "No, Levy, it's not."

Team Natsu nodded in agreement

"We'll save Lucy" Gray affirmed "We'll save her and defeat that Kageyama bastard. It'll be ok"

They all looked at each other, clinging to the hope that Lucy was OK, that Kageyama would hold true to his side of the deal.

And then, in their silence, a high pitched wail of agony pierced the world. And it was all too familiar.

* * *

Authors Note: Like it? Hate it? Review! Thanks for reading ?^_^. Also note that I *might* be taking another arc out to shorten it, because I have to conform this to the Wizard of Oz standards. And I really don't want to go over 100 chapters. Thanks again! Also, I know that I keep misspelling Kageyama or Kagayama's name. It's really hard to remember.


	14. Chapter XIII:The Flames of Wind!

**Chapter XIII: The Flames of Wind!**

If Lucy hadn't rolled away a second before Erigor's scythe slashed across her chest, she would've been opened up like a can. Instead, as she rolled on the floor, she managed to escape with her life-and a gash on her arm that was gushing red, hot blood. Clutching her basket that held Happy and her mother's book suddenly became a feat worthy of gods. She screamed in agony, and in her blind, terrified state of mind, scuttled away from Erigor with her one good arm. She trembled with bone numbing fear and pain.

Lucinda wasn't used to pain inflicted upon the body. She was used to the scars that no one saw, the marks of emotion and mental hurt. Her body, even though it had spent years lifting and shoveling and raising in the hot, damp sun of Magnolia, was delicate and gentle. Her skin was soft and un-puckered, not used to the pain that was throbbing in her arm suddenly. She screamed, trying to hold her arm and Happy. She didn't like blood, and feeling her own sticky, life essence seeping into her shirt caused her mind to swim and shake. Her situation was not good.

Erigor loomed over her, in all his massive height, a true Shiningami about to reap his next victim. He didn't see the poor Lucy as an innocent, sweet girl. All he saw was a body that would soon be a corpse, the next meal for his blood thirsty scythe. His blood itched to see her's spilled, he ached in his very bones to end her life. A twisted smile crept on his face, and he felt true pleasure sweep through him as he lifted the scythe for the last, lethal blow. Lucy in her agony and trepidation had no way to defend herself except for the tiny, valiant blue cat that threw himself across her in his own feeble attempt at protecting her. If Lucy had to die, Happy decided that he would go with her. He loved Lucy, she meant the world to him, and he didn't want to live without his oldest friend.

Erigor swung the blade, the edge of the scythe slicing through the air with a menacing _hiss. _Happy squeezed his eyes shut, and hugged Lucy, sobbing into her filthy shirt.

"Lucy" he whispered "Lucy, I'm scared"

Unconsciously, she wrapped her good arm around him in the few seconds between her and the blade.

_Klang!_

The sound of metal against metal filled the air. Erigor's eyes widened in anger at the offending sword that crossed his own. He traced the sword to an iron hand, and then, before he saw her face, he saw the waves of scarlet hair. His nostrils flared, and he growled at the offending intruder. Erza glared back at him with her steady eyes

"How dare you" she spit, her arm quivering against the strength of Erigor's

He chuckled "How dare _I" _he retorted with scathing mock "I will show you woman what happens to those who cross Erigor's path"

He shifted his blade to one hand, and with the newly freed one, he made a motion. The Yellow Paved Road was abruptly alive with dozens of bodies. They all had the menacing glow of Erigor. He removed his blade from the stale mate between Titania and himself, and stepped back, motioning for his men to move in

"Kill her" Erigor commanded "Make sure she's nothing more than a heap of scraps"

His followers surrounded Erza Scarlet with hungry anticipation. They were nothing more than the dregs of Eisenwald, thugs who wanted status and power in the miniscule hierarchy that was the dark guild village. They were nothing more than a hungry pack of wolves ready to do their leaders bidding, in hopes of being promoted.

Erza stood calmly, drawing her other blade. She held the twin swords at her side, and studied her opponents. There were thirty six in total. A smile crept on her face.

"Come" she ordered, putting herself between Lucy and the attackers. Erigor stood back and watched, waiting.

She was a beast of fighting, a goddess of war, the tamer of her blades. They all attacked her at once, and soon it was just a flurry of limbs and blade, magic flying and missing. In the midst of the gladiators, all that was seen was the flurry, the insignia of the fiery red hair. Her will to fight, the pent up energy that she had housed in the three years she had spent by herself in the tiny, disconsolate house was let loose. Erza's limbs sung with the movement, glad to move in the movements that she was queen of. She kicked and swung, punch and threw, cut and tossed, unbidden in her fighting. Her eyes danced with a wild fire, a complete and utter abandon that filled Titania's very metal core.

One by one they fell. Some men didn't get back up. Others, looking at Erigor's cold hardened face got back up only to be knocked flat on their back again.

And it was only with her twin blades that she fought. Her power hadn't even come close to reaching it's zenith. It was in this moment that the curse put upon her, the curse of being metal, having no heart, being empty, this curse came into use. When Erza wasn't fighting, her joints rusted, got stuck. But in this state, she could fight for hours, an un-dominated force that could not possibly be stopped.

Of course Lucy couldn't see this. She was going pale; the gash in her arm was deep and blood was oozing in a steady flow. She wasn't fighter, she wasn't used to it. Lucy was slipping, and Erza, in her wild abandon, didn't notice.

"Lucy" Happy gasped between his tears "Lucy, you're fat and a little stupid, but please don't go. I'm scared Lucy, I'm scared"

Somewhere deep in the forest, Natsu, Gray and Team Shadow Gear were plowing through. Only Erza had made it in time because she couldn't feel the branches nicking at her skin, couldn't stop to untangle herself from annoying branches. Natsu was at the lead; with his sensitive nose, he could smell blood.

Erigor watched with grim silence. He motioned his hands again, and a new wave of pawns leaped from their hiding places. He had nearly the whole village of Eisenwald with him. He nodded with assurance that he had more than enough men for this one wild woman. But, in his heart, with her swift defeat of his first line of men, he began to doubt. Who was this woman? _What _was she?

He glanced at the girl tucked behind Erza. She was still trembling, still bleeding

_Pathetic waste of skin, _he thought. _I haven't even touched her and already she's down for the count. It'd almost be an insult to sully my scythe with her blood anymore_

Then his eyes caught the ruby red slippers, and trailed up to the blonde hair, and something dawned on him. He gaped, and then, a wide, insane smile spread on his face.

_She's the girl! The one who killed the Witch! _

His hand inched towards Lullaby, the death flute that was safely tucked within his claok. He licked his lips in sudden ravenous wanting. The girl, she was worth much more to him now. If he had her, the daughter of the lost Queen-as it was rumored-one of the last Celestial Spirit wielders, then his goal for Lullaby would be completed with perfection.

He motioned for all his men to attack. He wanted the wild woman dead. He needed her gone, and he need Lucy alive now.

It was a small army against one woman. Even Erza's twin blades started having difficulty. Between one attack and another, she stopped, took a breathe, and stretched her hands out, dropping the blades.

"Dance, My Blades" She commanded. There was a new beacon of light, and dozens of swords appeared around her. With a flourish of her hand, they all zoomed away in their chosen direction. She took out a good portion of the attackers.

But, to requip and fight took time, and as Erigor watched with perceptive cunning, he saw that although she wasn't losing, his men were slowly gaining the advantage.

And then, it all came crashing down.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice Canon!"

Fire and Ice rained from the heavens; or at least, it appeared to be. Erigor stepped back, anger filling him up. It was taking too long, his plan needed to be completed that night. The interlopers were nothing more than more cursed fools. A boy with pink hair and dancing fists of fire and a boy with cat like eyes and ears who wielded ice joined Erza in her fight. Erigor gritted his teeth, and yelled at his men to finish them off, lest they wanted to face his wrath.

How was he losing to three people? Erigor clutched his scythe, quivering with the defiance of these fools. They were winning, fire and ice and blade were overtaking all of his men.

A mop of blue hair dashed between the fight; Erigor didn't miss the small, petite girl who dashed to the blonde's aid. She gently dragged her away from the brawl, cradling her head in her lap. Two men flanked the blue haired girl.

His eyes widened when he saw the mark of Fairy Tail flutter on the blue haired girl's shoulder.

The battle needed to stop now. If Fairy Tail was involved, then he had less time then he thought. That stupid guild, that damned guild that meddled in everything would ruin everything. He barked an order that stopped all his men; they gratefully backed away, leaving the three fighters alone, panting and regaining their strength.

"You three" Erigor said, swaggering closer to them "You three are a nuisance."

Natsu jumped the gun first, stepping out before Erigor. He pointed a finger at him, his eyes blazing just as bright as the flames that engulfed him

"You" he growled "You hurt my friend"

Erigor gave a lopsided grin "You'll join her if you don't know any better"

Natsu slammed his hands together, a new stronger, brighter flame blazing around him. Natsu didn't care for much, but, he did know that he never wanted to see his friends hurt; he told Lucy that just a day ago. He thought about her sweet smile, her gentle touch, her weirdness, and the pure wrongness of her lying in a puddle of blood caused a surge of righteous defiance rise through him. He hated the tall man who stood before him, so overly confident of himself, so sure that just because he picked on Lucy, he could win against Natsu.

Gray and Erza stood back; they had gotten a silent message from Natsu. This was his fight, his brawl. Erigor was his, and his alone. He wouldn't need their help. Erza knew this, and although Gray didn't like Natsu, he acknowledged it.

Erigor's men stood behind him, tense and waiting. Gray and Erza stood back, a silent warning that if they dared attack, they would be ready.

Not to far away, Lucy was finally coming around. When she opened her eyes, it was to a hazy image of Levy's worried face staring down at her.

"Lucy, oh Lucy, I'm sorry" she said, rubbing Lucy's head

Lucy nodded, her head foggy and thick. The pain in her arm had been nulled and with help from Levy, she saw Jet and Droy leaned over her, quickly applying first aid.

"Lucy?" asked Happy hesitantly, climbing his way up her torso till he was nearly face to face with her "Are you alright?"

She smiled feebly "Of course I am" she replied; her got a little lighter.

Levy sniffed "Lucy, I'm sorry. We should've never left you."

Lucy tried to reassure Levy "It's OK. Remember, I volunteered for this, Levy-chan. So you shouldn't worry, I'll be fine" In a false show of bravado, she moved her injured arm up and down, suppressing the wince that accompanied it.

Levy gave a watery smile "I'm a wizard, for crying out loud. I should be helping Natsu and the others fight Erigor"

Lucy struggled to sit up, and met a gory scene. There were bodies littered everywhere, injured, bruised, knocked out, defeated. Blood dotted the bright Yellow Paved Road, fire scorched some of the brick, and ice cooled it over. There was Erigor, tall and lean, and a monster. Behind him, there were his goons. And then, there was her friends.

Lucy had never seen them in such a light before. When traveling, they were goofy and weird, strange in their looks and their personalities. Sometimes hot headed, but mostly kind and easy going. Almost normal; but now, she saw Erza and Gray standing a little ways off. Erza was wearing a magnificent armor that Lucy had never seen before. She was beautiful in the billowing skirt and chest coverings, her hair whipping around, her back straight, her sturdy and ready. Her swords was coated in blood, which horrified Lucy, but she stood so tall and proud, Lucy couldn't sully the powerful woman with the image of a monster. She had defended Lucy, and that was all she saw. And then there was Gray; he had a certain pose about him, that was light and nimble, ready to pounce at the slightest movement. There was an agility about Gray that normal people didn't have; for once, Lucy was reminded of a lion. A prowling, dangerous lion. She gulped, and once again, her feelings of being inadequacy returned. Her friends were strong. How would she ever amount to them?

And then, then there was Natsu. He was always the one quick to fight, to throw a punch or set something on fire.

When he fought with Erigor, it was amazing. Wind whipped around, with such gust and strength, Lucy had to cling to Happy to keep him still. Natsu's fire was having a hard time; with each gust, they sputtered and died out, and his attacks were reduced to mere physical injuries.

"Not so strong without you're fire, now are you?" Erigor taunted, laughing as he and Natsu swung at each other. Natsu gritted his teeth, dodged a swing of Erigor's blade by leaping into the air, swinging himself up side down and arching his back so that his head faced Erigor's own

"Roar!" he shouted "Of the Fire Dragon!"

A new gust of wind blasted Natsu away, with his fire. He landed on the ground. Lucy's heart leaped into her throat. She noticed that one of the stitches on his face was loose and unraveling; she broke out in a cold sweat; he was breaking apart. The wind that Erigor manipulated was too strong, too much of a challenge for Natsu's fire. His element was out of touch in this fight. Lucy's muscle's seized up, her urge for him to win overpowering the pain in her arm.

"Give up, boy" Erigor laughed "You'll never win against me. Not against my wind. You'll die, you'll all die. Except the girl; I have a special goal for her. I'll sacrifice her to Lullaby, let her blood saturate Lullaby and give it strength, and I'll summon a demon straight from the book of Zeref and take over this stupid land and make it mines! The Queen won't rule me anymore, not ever again!"

Lucy's eyes widened, and she trembled at the thought of more of her blood being spilled, to cause more pain to Fiore

"Shut up" said Natsu; his voice was calm. Erigor blanched, his eyes narrowing at Natsu's insolence

Natsu struggled to his feet, panting, and wiped his face. One of his eyes was swelling

"You talk about sacrifice? You talk about summoning a demon from the book of Zeref? Why? So that Lucy can die? So that you achieve some stupid goal of taking over Fiore?"

Erigor pulled back his lip in a snarl

"All those people you put to sleep, it was to steal a little piece of their life energy, wasn't it? So that you could power up that flute, right?" Natsu continued

"You insolent litt-" began Erigor

"Why?" snapped Natsu "You just want to overthrow the Queen, right? Well that's what we all want to do. We all want freedom from the Queen. We all want our lives back."

"You can't understand!" roared Erigor "You can't understand the misery I go through! I will rule Fiore! I will summon a demon so powerful, that even the Queen can't stand up to the might of it!"

"That's not the way to go!" retorted Natsu "If you want freedom, if you want Fiore back to the way it was, then hurting people, talking about sacrificing someone, isn't the way to go. If you're going to restore Fiore through blood, then it'll never be the same! Not ever! You'll just build a nation on blood! And I'll be damned if that's Lucy's blood!"

Erigor's eyes widened "I will be free from the Queen. I will use Lullaby, I will win!"

A gust of wind shot throughout them all; it was so powerful, it sent Lucy flying back.

Only Natsu stood his ground. Lucy couldn't see it, but, his eyes now held the fire of his magic. They blazed with a passionate desire to fight, to protect, to make sure that no one was hurt. Natsu was an idiot, but in his heart, he was a hero.

The sheer force of his will was immense. It was will to fight that kept his standing, and it was his will to fight that brought his fire back. Erigor had lost his cool demeanor, had been shaken by Natsu's words. All he wanted was freedom, and Erigor was ready to do whatever it took to get it. He saw no other way in setting Fiore free. Natsu flew at him, and Erigor barely had time to shield himself with his scythe. The great Shinigami was pushed back, punched and pummeled until his scythe broke in two. And then there was nothing between him and the boy except flesh.

Lucy was in awe of Natsu. He was so strong, so brave. His desire to protect her filled her with warmth, and silently, she urged him to win, pleaded with whatever divine entity that would help to make sure he won. Every punch he took set her on edge, made her heart quicken. She winced when he took a blow, and gave a little cheer each time he punched Erigor. They were at a stale mate, but slowly, surely, Natsu was winning.

"Enough!" shouted Erigor, and with one last gust of his winds, he threw Natsu back. He wasn't going to loose to the likes of Natsu Dragneel. It was an insult to his proud honor, an insult to his ego, an insult to his standing as the leader of Eisenwald.

He ripped out Lullaby from it's little safe nest.

"You won't win" he spit, and brought the flute to his lips.

"No!" screamed Levy "No, cover your ears! COVER YOUR EARS!"

Everyone clamped their hands over their ears when Erigor brought the tiny, shriveled thing to his lips. He blew out, and Lucy couldn't hear the first few haunting notes that came from the flute. She did see the way his men crumbled to the ground. And Natsu, Natsu who hadn't covered his ears, was beginning to stumble and fall.

He had protected her, and it was that knowledge that drove Lucy to stand and run to him, to throw herself besides him and clamp her own hands over his ears. His eyes had grown heavy, and he had been on the fringe of passing out.

Lucy was fully exposed to the tune of the flute now. It was a low, dark, haunting melodic tune that sucked her in to it's monotone rhythm. Her eyes dilated, and she felt the magic sweep through her. It was ancient, and old, and it gripped around her, around her mind. She began to get droopy, and sleepy, her very energy being sapped from her. She gave Natsu a tired, wane smile before she slumped against him, sucked into Lullaby's trap

"No" he removed her hands from his ears.

"STOP IT!" He yelled at Erigor. Erigor continued to play, ignoring the plea. Natsu himself was beginning to feel the effects of the death flute.

He had to stop it, Natsu realized. He laid Lucy on her side, and struggled to his feet. It was a terrible endeavor. He felt like he was struggling against the weight of the sky itself; Lullaby's magic was clawing at him, dragging him down, and his will was try to stand. Each step towards Erigor felt like molten lead, and it took forever to take three steps. His fire came slowly, but when it did, his shoved all his energy into it, and with a battle cry, threw everything he had into the punch that knocked Erigor flat on his back.

Lullaby skittered from his hand; Erigor tried to roll over and clawed at his instrument of doom, but Natsu made it there first, bringing his foot down on the thing with crushing finality. It shattered beneath his weight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erigor bellowed, watching his hopes and dreams, twisted as they might have been, crumble.

"Shut up" snapped Natsu, and with his last grain of energy, he kicked Erigor in the back of the head. His head snapped forward, and he was knocked out in the next second.

Natsu sank to the ground, his energy gone, his magic spent. He could barely keep his eyes open when he saw Team Natsu running towards him. Glancing at Lucy, and then at Erza and Gray, he found that he approved of his little band of misfits. They'd work just fine together. And then, he too was gone.

* * *

"She did an amazing job" Levy said, cradling Lucy's sleeping head in her lap "I hope she recovers quickly"

Erza nodded in agreement "Yes, she's a strong girl. She's not strong in physical strength, but Lucy has her own strength."

Levy smiled somberly into the fire; it was well into the night. They were camped not to far from the battle between them and Eisenwald, which was why the fire was so small and it was still so cool. They'd left a terrible mess back there; Eisenwald had been completely beat, and Lullaby destroyed. Levy had known that with such a disruption, Crownies would have been there soon, and then, if the case was serious, the Queen herself. And in their current situation, they didn't need that kind of attention. They left Erigor to his fate.

Levy had been sure that once Lullaby was destroyed, it's effects would work off. Only she and Erza were still awake; Levy felt horrible, she hadn't done much. The situation had just spiraled so quickly out of control, she hadn't had time to process what was going on until they had time to calm down. Thinking about it now, she found it insane. Lucy being injured, Erigor and Eisenwald making themselves known, Lullaby being destroyed, and Natsu being the hero. If she hadn't been there first hand she wouldn't have believed it herself.

Things like that didn't happen often. Many people were too afraid of the Queen to attempt such an insane attempt; but, they were out there, and although everyone believed it was the Queen's job to stop such vagabonds, Levy knew that really, it was Fairy Tail's job. Her guild's duty was to fight the dark forces that tried to overtake Fiore, and in the end, overtake the ultimate dark force-the Queen herself. She rubbed Lucy's head. With the appearance of this strange girl, and Natsu's return, somehow, Levy knew things were not going to be so quite anymore. Fiore was uneasy, not at rest. Things were turning, ancient evils were popping up. Lullaby was just the beginning. More dangerous artifacts would fall into the wrong hands, more desperate oppressed people would turn dark and attempt to save Fiore in their own twisted light. Levy sighed heavily; she wished she had known what Fiore was like before the Queen, what peace was known as, what practicing magic freely felt like. She'd heard tales of the old Queen, of Igneel, of better days.

She rubbed Lucy's head again. Perhaps, she would know what those days were like sooner than later.

* * *

They arrived at the site not to long after the perpetrator's had fled. Tetra was not pleased at all; the Anti-Magic Council's duty's were becoming heavier every day.

What met Tetra, Siegrain, and the Chief when they arrived at the scene was ghastly. Men lay strewn everywhere, beaten to bloody pulps by some monster. They were fire marks, and ice coverings, and the lingering feelings of magic. Lots of it. Tetra's frown deepened until it felt like it was nearly etched into her very skin.

After surveying the mess, she stomped up to the Chief

"You see" she brandished her hand about in the senior's face "You see?"

The Chief nodded in sagely agreement; even Siegrain could not deny what was so obvious

"They were here" he said "The girl named Lucy; I can feel hints of a strange magic. I think it's Celestial Spirit Magic. And Natsu Dragneel was here too."

Tetra nodded vehemently "Yes. And there was Ice Magic used too. And...Requip"

The Chief plucked his magnificent beard thoughtfully "It seems our band of wanted criminals has gotten larger. We can't slim it down to who she is traveling with now, but they are dangerous."

"Not so dangerous if they took care of Eisenwald for us" said Siegrain, which earned him a searing glare from Tetra

The Non-Magic Council had known about Eisenwald for some time now. They hadn't had substanial evidence to arrest them upon, for they hadn't known about Lullaby, but now, as they investigated and found the crumbled remains of the death flute, the fate of Eisenwald was not good. Erigor was still knocked out cold as they arrested him

"How on earth did he manage to obtain such a device?" asked Siegrain, scratching his head "This is top secret; it was kept firmly under lock and key"

"Well not firmly enough" said Tetra sourly "He has wrecked serious damage. His punishment will not be lenient."

Siegrain shook his mop of royal blue hair; he looked relax.

"And what about the hunt for Lucy?" Tetra turned to the Chief

He shook his head dolefully "The Queen has ordered her capture. And her execution of sight"

Siegrain's eyes widened "Death on sight?" He questioned "That's a harsh punishment for a girl"

The Chief nodded "We don't know who she is. The Queen deems her a threat, a massive threat. And who knows what this girl is like? We cannot afford the luxury of forgiveness. She must die for the sake of Fiore."

He stared at the crumbled body of Erigor and the instrument that could've really destoryed the fragile hold of the government "Times are changing now. The Queen knows this; Fiore is growing with unrest. The Queen's hold must be strong, or she will lose her people. No forgiveness can be given to lawbreakers, and no one so dangerous as Lucy should be allowed to live"

* * *

When Lucy began to stir, it was to the sound of Levy's voice. She felt like she was struggling through a thick cloud of miasma, and it hurt to open her eyes. Groggy and tired, her body aching in a million places, and her arm still throbbing, she was not fond of being woken up. When her eyes opened, the sharp lance of light turned her vision red. She blinked, and gave Levy the best smile she could muster up.

Levy looked like a whole new person. Throughout their short, troublesome travel, she had always had an air of worry with her that downed her beauty. But now, she smiled fully and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Good morning, Levy" Lucy said automatically, though she didn't know if it was morning or not. "Where are we?"

Beneath her, she felt something soft, something familiar. A bed.

Levy squeezed Lucy's hand

"We're in Fairy Tail, Lucy"

* * *

Authors Note: A little late for an update, but what the heck, why not? And plus, thus ends the Erigor Arc! What will be next? Galuna Island of course! Till, then, TAH-TAH! Review, fav, follow, but most of all, read! Oh yeah, P.S. Shinigami=Death God. :)


	15. Chapter XIV:One of Us!

**Chapter XIV: One of Us**

Lucy blinked for a moment, her mind churning slowly as the meaning of Levy's words sunk in slowly and thickly. She then sat up straight, which caused a wave of suppressed pain to lance throughout her. She lay back down dumbly and stared at the ceiling

"...Fairy Tail?" she croaked, her voice coming out in a dry, barely audible whisper

Levy laughed "Why are you so surprised? You did say that you'd come and join once we were done with this Erigor business"

Lucy stared at the plain, bare ceiling that greeted her. She didn't know why she was dumbstruck by the idea of being in Fairy Tail, where _wizards _were. Inside her heart, she'd been harboring a small knot of fear. She was still fairly new to Fiore, having been there for what she thought was barely over a week. Just a week had passed by; and although she felt like she'd already spent several years in Fiore, hardly any time had passed between her and the wonderful, strange land. And although she had already forged new, budding, strong bonds with her new friends, she was still taking in the fact that magic was real and that she was a wizard; and thinking about the complete inadequacy that she felt towards Erza, Natsu and Gray's might, she wasn't that great of a magic user. Bluntly, Lucy was useless. She shook such depressing thoughts away.

"Y-yeah." Lucy replied to Levy "I did promise that. I just never thought we'd get through that Erigor fiasco so fast"

Levy passed her hand through her blue hair "You'd be surprised how quickly time travels with us. Before you know it, a year will pass"

Lucy's heart quipped in fear and excitement. Fear because if a year truly did pass between her and Fiore, that meant a whole year had passed away from home. Excitement because a year in Fiore sounded tempting.

She tried to sit up again and Levy placed a gentle, yet firm hand on Lucy's uninjured hand

"You should rest. Everyone's anxious to meet you, but you shouldn't be so quick to get up again. You were amazing in the Erigor fight, Lucy, but you're really hurt. That arm will take quite some time to heal on its own. You should take a break"

Lucy nodded, leaning back into her cushioned bed with relief; the few moments of movement had already taken up a good portion of her energy.

"And Erigor? What happened?"

Levy's eyes beamed with pride "Natsu finished him off. We had to leave quickly before the Crownies showed up."

Lucy nodded sleepily, fatigue running through her already

"And Natsu? Erza? Gray?" she punctuated the question with a huge yawn

Levy waved her hand in a dismissive gesture "There all fine. A bit scraped up, especially Natsu, but none the worse. They don't want to stay in bed though, so we've had to drug them a bit"

Lucy gave a small wisp of a laugh "Sounds...just...like...them" she struggled to say and then, yawning, she asked "Have...you...drugged...me?"

Levy's smile before she went back to sleep was the only answer she needed.

When she awoke again, she felt much better. Although her arm still throbbed and she ached everywhere, she felt like she could walk and run and sing just for the heck of it. Sitting up, she felt lopsided for a moment, because her arm was tightly laced to her side in a sling. Tucking a strand of loose blonde hair away, she swung her legs over the side and scanned the room she was in. It was small, and threadbare, filled with narrow, lean cots each seperated by heavy, white drapes. There were grimy window panes that filtered in soft whispers of sunlight, which tantalized Lucy. Standing on her two feet somewhat hurt, but, she found it reassuring. Lucy noticed that her skin, which had become slightly sun tanned over the coarse of her traveling days, was covered in bruises, in different states of healing. Lucy smirked slightly, thinking that she looked like a strange, enigmatic painting. She also noticed that she was wearing a long, lumpy gown. At the end of the cot, there was a change of clothing including a frilly white miniskirt and a red tank top. She felt her heart swell when she saw her ruby red slippers, still clean and pristine, despite the wear and tear it was going through, tucked neat;y beneath the bed. She changed, which was a feat with her one good hand, and found that she liked her clothing.

She thought that her father, Jude Heartphilia, would have a heart attack seeing her now. Her skirt was too short, and her top too revealing. Well, at least, that was what she thought her father would say. But then, she shook the thoughts away. Her father was not there, and if he was, he would've had a heart attack long ago, considering that Lucy had stolen things, fought a couple of times, summoned spirits, and had gotten herself nearly killed.

She slipped on her ruby red slippers and made her way to the door. Sliding her hand on the knob, she stopped for a moment, and took a deep breathe, straining to keep her heart under check. She was about to meet several new people; and they would all be professional rebels who practiced magic.

_Oh, father, you'd be so terribly horrified at the kind of things I'm doing! _Lucy thought to herself. Steeling her nerves, she twisted the knob and stepped out of the room.

What greeted her was a short, brick wall hallway. Like the room she'd just come from, the hallway was homely and threadbare, simple with very few decorations. If she looked closely, there were cracks wounding through the foundations and cobwebs forming in the corners. There were several doors that Lucy was sure led to several different rooms, but she chose the one that had the most noise coming from it.

When she opened it, she peeked her her head through first like a frightened mouse, before the full onslaught of sound hit her. It was like a massive attack of pure rhythm and beats and voices all shouting and yelling, screaming and hooting, raucous unbidden laughter that was unconstrained and purely, truly happy. What Lucy was a massive mess-hall. It was wide enough to hold several long tables that was jam packed with food and messes. There was a stage near the corner that wasn't currently being used, and next to it was a bar that was full of squirming, hollering busy bodies. And everywhere, _everywhere _Lucy looked, there were people. Strange people with wild hairstyles, or strange looks, people who talking with each other, kissing each other, or fighting each other. People who were just having fun. And they all had the mark; the mark of Fairy Tail.

Lucy was overwhelmed by the pure force of Fairy Tail. Magic was illegal, something that was worthy of death, and yet, there were this many people who opposed the law? Who rebelled openly?

Something bubbled up in the pit of Lucy's heart. It bubbled up until it was coursing through her, and she had to laugh, or else she would've cried. For some unfathomable reason, she felt like with this insane mob of equally insane people, she was home. Which was still insane because, home was quiet and unchanging, a long pleasant life of raising farm animals and taking care of the farm.

A hand clamped down on hers and she whirled around to meet wide, crystal blue eyes.

Her eyes widened "You!" she gasped, pointing at the white haired woman wearing the maroon dress. The only thing that was different about her, however, was the fact that she didn't have wings. "Mirajane! You're Mirajane. The Witch of the North!"

Mirajane gave her a coy smile and pressed a perfectly manicured finger to her plump lips "Shhh" she said, winking at Lucy.

Lucy stared in confusion "B-but y-you're the W-wi"

Mirajane tugged on Lucy's hand, pulling her straight into the throng of people "Some things, my dear, sweet beautiful Lucinda, are better left alone. I'd prefer if you forgot that I am the Witch of the North and just address me as Mirajane!"

Lucy swallowed, "O-Okay" she said as Mirajane tugged her through the mass of people. Lucy's cheeks burned crimson from the looks she was getting. They made her feel very conscious of the fact that she was a stranger, an interloper in their mist.

Finally, Mirajane pulled her to a table that stood alone in a corner. She slid into a seat where there was already several girls. There was a brunette woman dressed in a bra and brown capri's; she was really pretty, with a soft, delicate face that was framed by her heavy brown locks. She had a barrel under her arm, and she gave Lucy a slurred smile that gave Lucy the suspicious thought that she was drunk. There was Levy, who gave her a wide, welcoming smile, and a woman with bright green hair and a cowboy hat, and to Lucy's shock, Erza.

"Ladies" said Mirajane, offering up the shy Lucinda to the women "This is our newest recruit, Lucinda! She goes by Lucy though"

"A new recruit?" slurred the brown haired woman; she narrowed her eyes at Lucy "Don't you mean new recruits, Mira? I see three blonde girls..."

Mirajane gave the brunette an exasperated glare "Cana, you've had too much to drink"

Cana gave her a lopsided smile "Ha! There's never too much too much to drink" she said, and then, to prove her point, she brought the barrel to her lips and took a deep gulp.

"You want some?" She offered the blonde; Lucy humbly declined "Your loss" she said, shrugging and bringing the barrel back to her lips

"Ignore Cana" Mirajane said "She's a nice girl. Just don't get in the way of her booze."

"You met Levy McGarden on your trip here, Lucy" Mirajane said, giving the petite blunette a flashing, brilliant smile before moving on to the green haired woman "This is Bisca" Bisca gave Lucy a dip of her hat as a nod

Mirajane slid into an empty seat besides Cana, and they all looked at Lucy with an expectant stare. She slid into the seat besides Erza. Erza gave her a serene smile, as if she'd always been a member of Fairy Tail and sitting with kind strangers was just the normal talked like they'd always been friends. Lucy soon found it easy to slip into a comfortable lull with the other woman. She admitted, she hadn't really had friends in Magnolia. Nonetheless, girlfriends. But, despite the fact that they hardly knew one another, Lucy found herself laughing and joking with them all, and then, they started asking questions about one another. At first, it was simple small things, such as what her favorite colors were, or why her hair was so blonde, or what she liked to eat.

"So, Lucy" Bisca continued "What was life like for you, before?"

Lucy felt herself stiffen; it hadn't been a question she'd been ready for. It was abrupt, but it wasn't rude. None of the other ladies came off as gossipers. It was just something fresh and tender, the thoughts of being away from home, that made Lucy's throat clog up, and halt her response. She hesitated a moment too long, and Mirajane, sensing her discomfort, steered it to clearer waters

"_So," _she said in a chipper tone "Tell us, Lucy, how'd you stumble across Natsu Dragneel?"

Even Erza looked curious.

Lucy chuckled, wriggling in her seat. The question was easier than the question about her home, but, the way they were looking at her, there eyes suddenly hungry to know _something _made her think they had missed Nattsu Dragneel more than they let on

"It was simple, really" Lucy answered "I-I mean, well, no it wasn't really simple. Not simple at all"

Cana took a great chug out of her barrel, and gasping, said "Trust me, nothing's ever easy with that idiot. I'm sure he made things hell for you, neh?"

Lucy nodded slightly "Well..." and she launched into her story about how she met the Straw man. She told them about Bora, the Crownie, misleading her, and then, the little cottage and how she felt like she was being stalked.

"Yup," Cana commented "Sounds like our boy"

Lucy agreed "And, when I finished eating, I felt real tired. I think Bora drugged me at that point. I fell asleep in a room, and, when I woke up, I rolled over and he was just _there"_

They all blinked

"Just there?" questioned Levy "As in, he was in bed with you?"

"Yes" then, quickly, blushing crimson, Lucy squeaked "No! No! NO! Oh my, oh my, _nothing like that. _I mean, I guess he doesn't understand the laws of personal space or something"

"I don't know" mused Bisca "Sounds strange, even for Natsu. Well, he is a brickhead"

Mirajane sighed dreamily "To think, ladies, the little scoundrel that we grew up with brought a girl home?"

"Hey! He brought Erza and Gray back to!" Lucy objected

Erza passed a cool hand through her hair "Lu-chan, _you _brought us here. Considering the rivalry between Gray and him, I doubt he'd bring Gray back with him."

"Oh, he may act like he's tough, but Natsu's really a good person at heart" Mirajane said softly "He cares for those under his protection. And he's dedicated to a cause; ever since he left, the guild hasn't quite been the same."

Mirajane warm pools of blue met Lucy's own chocolate eyes, and tears danced behind her lashes. Her voice was grateful as she leaned over and patted Lucy's hand "It's been so terribly lonely without him. I'm guessing you know why he left, right?" Lucy nodded "It's always hard losing one of our own. Considering the tight leash the Queen has us on, and the constant threat we're all under, everyone in this guild is family. Thank you, Lucy, thank you for bringing him back to us"

Lucy's heart thumped powerfully "I-It was nothing, really. I mean, he decided to come back by himself" she lied, thinking back to the Sakura tree, and thinking about his reluctance to come back, the deep pain etched in his eyes when he spoke of Lisanna, and the longing that was blatant when he spoke of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane sighed again "Knowing him? He wouldn't have come back unless he knew he had a reason to come back. And when he left Fairy Tail, well, we all thought he'd lost his reason for fighting." Mirajane's shrewd coy eyes twinkled when she looked at Lucy "But it seems like he's found a reason again."

Cana snickered "And it's a _cute _reason too"

Catching onto the meaning of her words, Lucy clapped her hand to her cheek and mumbled "I told you, its not like that!"

* * *

"Oi" said the tall, white haired man "You finally came crawling back, huh? Unmanly in my book" he was tanned, but, he had certain attributes, like his blue eyes, not quite as round and beautiful as the woman sitting across the guild with Lucy Heartphilia, that made him a Strauss.

Natsu, who had been lounging across a seat glared at the man named Elfmen "You wanna say that to my _face?" _he threatened

Elfmen cracked a smile "Haven't changed a bit, man" Elfmen said, sitting besides the smaller man. Besides him, Happy whirled above his head

Natsu sat up and received a heavy, affectionate clap on the back from his companion. He grunted in response

"Took you long enough" said another man; he was seated across from Natsu, his long legs crossed one over the other. He arranged his shades on the crook of his perfect nose, and gave Natsu a dazzling smile that would've worked on any woman. He passed a hand through his rugged cropped orange hair

Natsu pulled back his upper lip "Looks like you haven't changed a bit either, Loke"

Loke smirked "What can I say?" he replied, tugging on the arm of his lady friend, who sat besides him, her arms wrapped around his neck "The ladies love a man suspended in time"

"Keh" Natsu spat, crossing his arms behind his head

Elfmen stared at Happy, who was making circles around his head "What's an Exceed doing here?" he asked

Natsu shrugged "It's Lucy's cat, Happy"

Happy landed on a table heavily laden down with food "Aye, sir!" he chirped, before grabbing himself a fish and nibbling on it

"You're a true man" Elfmen said "Bringing _two _woman back with you"

Loke nodded his approval "But who's the cat dude?" he asked, jerking his head in the general direction of a certain, sulking, shirtless dude with white feline ears perched on his head. Said ears twitched at the mention of his presence, and his muscles tightened slightly.

"That's just ice prick" Natsu said "Some dumb ass with cat ears"

Elfmen and Loke studied Gray, who was growing tenser by the minute. Neither man was looking for anything important; they were just scoping out the latest recruit to see if he would fit in with Fairy Tail's eccentric personality. At his quietness and shyness, Elfmen frowned, shaking his head from side to side in a doleful manner.

"So, he's an ice wielder?"

Natsu shrugged in a blaze fashion "I don't care." he said "I mean, he's annoying as hell, and plus, he's got cat-"

"I'm a _lion" _piped up Gray

Elfmen quirked an eyebrow; perhaps, he would fit in just fine

"Oh yeah" sneered Natsu "I've never seen a lion with cute wittle kitty-"

A platter of food slammed into his face; as the contents slipped down his face and onto his clothing, the stunned expression that he wore melted off and morphed into anger

"You wanna go, kitten?"

Gray stood "Fine by me, flame brain"

Elfmen exchanged glances Loke, admiring Gray's sudden flare of personality. They both nodded in agreement; he would fit in just fine

* * *

"_Pssstttt" _the soft hiss broke through the thick foggy veil of sleep that was still clutching the very recesses of Lucy's mind. She stirred from her slumber, groaning as the last few dregs of fatigue slipped away

Mirajane leaned over her, her hands clasping her bent knees. She gave Lucy an affectionate smile and patted her again to get her up

"D-did I fall asleep?" Lucy asked, still slightly confused

Mira nodded "I believe we wore you out, Lucy. You put on a good show of being well, but, its apparent your still recovering from your traveling days"

Lucy sat up straight, wiping away the signs of sleep with her one good hand "Oh my! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude" she apologized

Mira gave Lucy a knowing look "It's alright. It happens to the best of us."

Lucy nodded, looking around. Silence hung in Fairy Tail's air; it was a comforting silence, a silent hum that had fallen over the guild building after a night of raucous merrymaking. Lucy couldn't remember _exactly _what had happened. It was all a blur of vivacious colors, laughing, partying and then, fighting. Lucy remembered sitting with her newly made friends for most of the night, and then, all of a sudden, booz was being passed out by the handful, music was blaring throughout the building, and there was dancing and joking, and so much fighting. It was the craziest party Lucy had ever been to. One minute, she was sipping a mug of apple cider, since she refused beer, and the next, she was being dragged by her one good arm around first by Levy, then Cana, then Erza and after that, she had lost track of whom she had danced with. Only that she had danced, and she'd been more happy than she could remember.

Lucy tried to trace back to when she'd passed out, slumped over a table, but, all she could remember were blurry hazy images, and now, with Mirajane Strauss leaning over her, gently coaxing her awake.

She rubbed her eyes with her one good arm, hating the handicap that forced her to work one limb.

"Come with me, Lucy" Mirajane said

Lucy stood, untangling herself from the table she'd fallen asleep on "Where are we going?"

Mirajane was already traipsing ahead, her light fluttery body stepping easily over the ocean of figures that were all collapsed in various positions in various places. Lucy smiled to herself; she hadn't been the only one who'd partied too hard.

She scrambled after Mirajane, only slower this time, since she worried that she would step over too many people. Several times, she squished an arm or a leg or a finger, and the victim would only grumble in their sleep. Mirajane was leading her towards the opposite end of the building, right near the bar. Lucy caught sight of Cana slumped over the bar counter, a drugged smile on her face, and a beer can in her hand. Levy was sprawled on her back, in the middle of overturned tables and tossed food. She looked for Erza, but couldn't find her scarlet haired friend.

Mirajane passed the bar, and stopped right before a door-it was a just a door really. Nothing special about it really; if one hadn't been looking for it, Lucy pondered, she was sure one would've missed it. It was that plain.

"Why are we here?" she found herself whispering

Mirajane gave her a knowing, twinkling smile; the shrewd, coy smile that Lucy was becoming accustomed to. Mirajane herself was an enigma; she was sweet and gentle, the prettiest woman Lucy had ever set eyes on. But beneath the aloofness and the lovely exterior, Lucy sensed that there was something old in Mirajane. Something old and wise, something that was full of knowledge, and power. She saw Mirajane in a new light; a light that she wouldn't want to tamper with. Whatever Mira was, Lucy knew, that if she were crossed, she would be dangerous.

Mirajane pressed a finger to her lips and then, with her other hand, clasped the door knob of the plain door, and opened it. It swung open silently, and Lucy stepped forward. She felt a blast of lukewarm air, and deep down, for the door led down to what Lucy assumed was a basement, she could hear whispering.

She gave Mirajane an unsure look, which the other woman rebuffed with a wave of her hand.

"It's alright" she said, and Lucy, trusting that Mira, took the first step.

The way down was perilous; Lucy found herself groping in the dark, her fingers holding the railing tightly. She didn't like darkness; she preferred light things, soft things, cute things. She found herself hurrying down, towards the voices that were getting louder, and her breathing growing shallow. Behind her, she could hear the reassuring steps of Mirajane

"Mira?" she asked

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?" she asked again, hoping to know what was at the bottom of the stairs

Mirajane replied "You'll find out"

And find out she did; after what felt like an eternity of steps, her feet finally touched solid, stable ground. She came face to face with a door inlaid within a wall, and squinting, she searched for the knob, and opened it. A blast of warm air met her, and then, she saw the room.

It was a magnificent room; Lucy stepped through the door, her mouth agape with awe and wonder. Such magnificence had never been beheld by such young, naïve eyes. The room was square, with a high ceiling that she couldn't even see. Around the corners, pillars of pale ivory supported an invisible roof that they would never touch; the walls were a shining, pleasant gold; then, they were a soft wisteria; and then, a majestic purple, and then, a flashing pink. Lucy blinked, realizing that the walls were changing colors. There were no windows, but, there were paintings. And, there were _many _paintings. So many, that Lucy wondered how could she not have noticed them before. They ranged from shapes and size, each held in their own unique frames. Yet, the paintings didn't hold any type of drawings; it held pictures of each and every member of the guild.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a whisper

She turned to Mirajane "It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen"

Mirajane gazed around fondly "This is Lumen Histoire. It's like our hall of fame; each and every picture you see here are those who are members of Fairy Tail"

Lucy's eyes bugged "There are this many people in Fairy Tail?"

Mirajane's face sobered up slightly "No; what you see on the wall are all the members that have ever been. Fairy Tail's population has shrunken. Many have met their ends at the Queen's hands"

Lucy's heart thumped sadly "Why am I here?"

Mirajane gave her a funny look "You want to join Fairy Tail right? Well, this is where all recruits come to get the mark"

She pointed at her own mark, which, beneath her long, flowing locks of ivory hair, Lucy hadn't seen; it was located right beneath her collarbone.

"Come, Lucy, there waiting for you"

It was only then that she noticed that there were other people there. She saw the flash of red hair, and the bobbing head of pink, and a smile broke on her face. She and Mirajane hurried over to the little mass.

They were huddled around a small tripod, rounded at the top, made of mahogany wood. It only held one, small, puny box

"Hey, Lucy" Natsu greeted her

She smiled in response; there was Team Natsu, and then, there were several people she had never met before. There was a guy, who looked to be the same age as Gray or Natsu, with a mop of orange hair and eyes hidden behind shades. He was handsome, that much Lucy could tell, and when he glanced at her, she realized that she'd been staring and turned away. Such strange people. Then, there was a tall man who could've been Mirajane's older brother, with his massive stature and wild hair, and a scar that ran across his face. He looked gruff and mean, but, the soft smile that he gave Lucy in greeting made her think otherwise. Then, there were two older men, one with a fading head of purple hair, that he had slicked back, and tan skin; he wore a white jacket rolled up to the sleeves, and a white shirt with the letter S written on it. There was another fellow, with squinted eyes, and a strange hairstyle perched atop of his head; he had a cigarette placed in between his teeth. The two men would've been the oldest one's in the small band, had it not been for the man Lucy would've totally overlooked had he not spoken up

He was half her height; she would've mistaken him for a kid, had he not had a grizzled beard of ancient white, and a balding head. His skin had the customary brittle look of the elderly, and his body, shorter than everyone else's looked like fragile glass. He was absaloutely tiny. However, when Lucy met eyes with the old man, there was such determination, such sagely, wise power and defiance, such power, that she quickly doubted that he was weak because of his body

"Hello" he said, holding up an arm for her; she clasped it out of courtesy "Name's Makarov. And you must be the beautiful Lucy Heartphilia that I've heard so much about"

Lucy blanched; was this old man trying to...?

"Master" Mirajane scolded, tapping Makarov on the head

He gave her a shameless chuckle and let go of Lucy's hand. Turning around, he clasped his hands behind his back, and marched in the middle of the group

"Forgive Master Makarov, Lucy." Mirajane said "He has unwanted tendencies sometimes, but he's the backbone of Fairy Tail."

Lucy nodded, smiling "It's good to know he has a sense of humor"

"Yo, Lucy" Natsu whispered; she jumped slightly, since she hadn't heard his arrival

"Oh, hi! You scared me"

He gave her a baffled look and shook his head "Your so weird" he sighed; she growled, and wish she had operation of her both her hands so she could throttle him

"Oi, Natsu" came a smooth voice "When are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"

Lucy jumped again, suddenly surrounded by new onlookers. The man with the shades smiled at her, reaching over to smoothly tuck in a rogue piece of hair

"Name's Loke, pretty woman"

Lucy stared...what in the world was happening?

"Aw, shaddup Loke, and stop trying to smooth her over" Natsu said, shoving Loke aside

Loke laughed softly "Who said I was trying to 'smooth her over', blockhead? Can't I welcome a new recruit?"

Natsu gave him a sly smile "I betcha won't try that with Erza over there"

Loke glanced over his shoulder, and saw the iron woman standing a little ways off. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and was staring ahead

Loke held up his hands in defeat "Sorry, Natsu, but I'm not into bondage"

"Yeah right, your just scared out of your mind" Natsu retorted

Loke gave him a challenging stare "I am not."

"Are so"

"Am not"

"Are. So."

"Am-"

"Natsu Dragneel" snapped the master "And Loke. Have either of you heard one word that I have said in the past minute" the old man gave both young men a disapproving glare. Lucy felt her face heat up, surprised that she'd let herself fall victim to two idiots banter.

"Sorry, gramps"

Makarov glowered at them for a moment longer before clearing his throat once again and continuing

"A long time ago, ages ago really, a sea of time that not even the greatest wizard can cross, there had been Earthland. Earthland, the land of magic and hopes and dreams, a land that only a special type of person can live in, had always been a wonderful place. Our fathers before us, and the fathers of those fathers, and the fathers of those father that fathered us, lived in that land.

What makes Earthland special? What makes Fiore special? The magic running inside the very veins of this land. Unlike regular Earth, and yes, there is such a thing, we breathe, we eat, we exist because of magic. We are born from the well of magic; we grow up with magic. Like our own hearts, magic is a part of us that no matter what, it can never be taken or suffocated

Our old kingdom knew that. The old Fiore flourished on magic, gorged itself with the sustenance of our life. But now, we starve and shrivel and day by day Earthland is dying.

But the Queen, the new Queen, doesn't understand that. Doesn't know the beauty of magic, or the importance of it. Doesn't understand that without it, we will all die.

We keep our guild alive by accepting magic for what it is. We practice it, we flourish on it, we live with magic, like before. We are a pocket of resistance, a small tiny hope for Fiore and all of Earthland. Fairy Tail came from the name of the old city, the old capital of Fiore. We live, we fight, we die so that one day, we will be free again and magic can survive.

If you join Fairy Tail, know that your life is at risk. The second the mark of Fairy Tail is placed on your skin, its a brand, a sign that you are resisting the Queen, resisting the Non-Magic Council, you are rebelling against their way of life.

Once you become a member of Fairy Tail, you are a member of our guild, and we will protect you. We will work together and fight against the Queen.

Fairy Tail is home for each and every one of us. Never forget that. If you can't fight, if you are frightened or scared of the long hard battle that you are about to join, my new recruits, then turn away now. This will be bloody and there will be a lot of pain, butt along with it, love and hope, and hope that someday magic will be free and we along with it."

Silence hung in the air after Makarov's words. The joking and teasing had ceased, and Lucy felt her heart begin to hammer.

_When had this happened_, she questioned herself _I was supposed to go home. I was supposed to go find my way home and be home with Aunty Aquarious and Father. I was supposed to be back at the farm, and I was supposed to live a normal life. _She blinked, suddenly realizing that, after all this time, after she knew she was stalling, she wasn't worried anymore. _So much has happened. I've made new friends, i've fought in battles; Fiore is such a beautiful place. I love everything about it. I feel like I'm home, although, I've never lived here. Fiore feels so right_

She found that, she worried about going home anymore. Clutching her good arm, Lucy found that, she desperately wanted to stay and make things right.

She was at a precipice now. If she jumped off of it, it meant she would join Fairy Tail in its rebellion, become involved with Fiore..._stay. _

But, if she didn't, she would be leaving Fiore to its miserable, pitiful fate. Her mother would've died in vain, and the evil Witch would win. She would continue to starve Fiore of the magic it needed to survive, continue forcing people to turn to madness like Erigor. They would be oppressed, hateful, and Fiore would not be Fiore anymore. Magic would die, and...

She felt it. The magic that she had wondered if it was real; if it was actually in her viens. It was warm and biddable, a compassionate warmth that coursed through her vien, like the blood that supported her life. How could she not have felt it? How could she not have felt something so efficacious cultivating in her body?

And all her friends had it too. Everyone in Fiore was inextricably linked to one another by the magic they lived on. Makarov was right when he said they needed it like water and air, like sleep and food.

Lucy clenched her hand tighter.

She made her decision.

Strangely, there were no tears. There was regret, sorrow, loss, but no tears; she gulped in some air and took in a deep breathe. She would join Fairy Tail, she would stay in Fiore, and looking at her ruby red slippers, she would fight the Queen. For Fiore. For her mother. For her friends.

_But, when the rebellion is over, I'll go back _she thought _when the Queen has fallen and Fiore is healed, and the Wizard of Ah is found, I'll go back_

That made her feel slightly better; not completely, because, seeing the amount of paintings on the walls, the many people that Lucy did not recognize, and the one's she did, the power of the guild who was trying to heal Fiore, she knew that, the fight would be long. She knew that she might never go home; she might never see the farm or her father and aunt again. She knew that, for all it was worth, her promise was empty and hollow, and that the old Lucinda Heartphilia, the one who raised pigs and shoveled manure, the one who played with horses and had lived under a sky that was almost grey, was gone. She was dead for all it was worth

She didn't know it, and couldn't explain it, but for the first time, Lucy felt alive.

Makarov lifted his hand in the air, in a gesture that consisted of clasping his hand in a fist, except for the thumb and index finger that were held up straight. It was a simple gesture, but it held meaning. A powerful strong meaning; a bond that would never be broken.

They were Fairy Tail.

And Lucy was apart of it.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh. My. Mavis. This chapter was incredibly long, and I don't know if you're proud of me or just like "woah, this was long". I'm kinda in between, but, I am pretty frickin' proud; this story is really helping me with my writing abilities. Besides, I am really fond of this whole story, and gah, every new chapter is a new adventure! I'm already starting on the next chapter...so, heh, a new update will be ready in a matter of days! Thank you for reading, you're all amazing, and even more amazing for reviewing...so, hint, hint...but thank you and stay in there for the ride!


	16. Chapter XV: Worst Enemy!

**Chapter XV: Worst Enemy **

"GET!OUT!" She howled, placing her hands on his wiry chest, and with all the might that she was worth, shoved him off her bed

Natsu Dragneel landed on his back with an "Umph!"

Lucy glowered at him from her perch on her bed, her eyes filled with dark, brooding anger. Our young herione might have been sweeter than sweet, but, when she wanted to, she could invoke fear that was scarier than even Titania's wrath.

Natsu sat up, rubbing his head "What was that for?" he asked, a few straws falling from his head

"Idiot!" Lucy cried and then, in a lower vioce she spat "This is _my _place. _MY _bed. And you're not welcome in it!"

He gazed at her with a blank expression on her face, and Lucy sighed heavily, covering her face with her palm

"You don't even _sleep. _Why are you in my bed?"

He shrugged "I dunno." he replied "It's comfy. I might not sleep, but, I do relax"

"So go relax at your own place!"

"Its boring when there's no one to talk to"

"Here" she said, picking up her sleeping blue cat. She tossed Happy to him, and said "He'll keep you company"

Natsu stared at the little blue kit in his hands and then shook his head "Happy's cool and all, but, we're team members! We should be hanging out together!"

"That doesn't extend to beds!" Lucy retorted

He gave her that blank idiotic gaze again; she gritted her teeth and denied the urge to run her hands through her hair. If she moved her hands from where they were, clenched tightly in her lap, she was afraid she might throttle the firebreathing straw man.

"Natsu, the sun isn't even up yet. And I'm still sleepy. Go away" She turned her head to the other side, and then, with an askance glance, she said "Or go make yourself a sandwhich in the kitchen"

His face brightened up at the mention of food, and he leaped up, still holding a sleeping Happy, and bounded into the kitchen.

Lucy settled back into the warm folds of her bed and closed her eyes; only, sleep was out of the question for her now. Dull irritation swam in her veins; honestly, the stupid strawman had ruined sleep for her. She kept her eyes closed though, as she listened to the sounds of scuffling and banging coming from her kitchen. She rolled over onto her other side and huffed, opening her eyes.

The stupid idiot had awoken her from a pretty good dream. Natsu Dragneel didn't seem to understand the laws of personal space; this wasn't the first time she'd awoken to black eyes staring at her, or rolled over to get a face full of rosy pink hair in her mouth. In fact...if she counted it correctly...this was about the fifth or sixth time she'd found an interloper in her bed.

A good solid three weeks had gone by since she and her friends had joined Fairy Tail. Even now though, it felt like just yesterday, she'd been receiving her mark; Levy had been right when she'd said time seemed to fly. Lucy brought her right hand closer to her, to inspect the mark that meant she had joined a guild. It gleamed in the soft sunlight of early morning, brightening as rays bounced off the tattoo. She didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing it on her hand, a bright pink sign of allegiance.

They'd even managed to give Lucy a place to stay; it was a nice, quaint cottage, and homely just like the whole village. There weren't many superfluous things to give out, since, Fairy Tail was constantly on the run from the government, and although life there gave off the impression that things were easy going and simple, it was not. There was always, always the threat of being found out, and facing the end that many guilds who resisted the Queen and Non-Magic Council faced.

Lucy's heart jerked abruptly as she remembered that today was the day. She bolted up in bed, and slapped a palm to her forehead.

How could she forget?

Today was her first mission!

Fairy Tail was a guild village; although there were missions that were aimed at keeping things in Fiore peaceful and also, slowly trying to unravel the long hand of the law, there were little missions that involved going to other villages and helping people who needed it. Money was tight in Fiore, but, for those who were willing to would pay to get magical help. And, although life in Fairy Tail was welcoming, every member of the guild had to do something to keep the village running. Everyone had to earn their keep.

Lucy jumped out of bed, and stretched. Her injured arm had healed enough to manage on its own without the restricting cast. She was happy for that too, since, up until then, she hadn't been able to do much with one hand. There were still times however when her arm would throb with a slight ebb. She glanced down at her arm, and saw the fresh, raw pink of a scar that would be there forever. She wrinkled her nose; scars were so ugly. This scar was big too, something that couldn't be hidden easily. She touched it, wincing as she traced the pattern of it's jagged path to her elbow.

_It can't be helped _she thought, resigning herself to live with such an eyesore for the rest of her life and headed towards her tiny bathroom. After taking a shower and combing her hair, she wrapped a threadbare towel around herself and with a nervous, excite jump in her step, headed back towards her room.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a bloodcurling shriek of surprise and instinctively threw the nearest thing she could at her target-which happened to be her comb. It caught Natsu square in the face, which gave Lucy enough time to roundhouse kick him into the wall with a screech of

"Lucy kiiiicccckkkk!"

Heaving angrily, she wrapped her towel around herself tighter and brought shaking finger to the intruder

"You _pervert_" she accused "Natsu, I am _naked. _You shouldn't be in here!"

He rubbed his head sorely and collected himself "Fine" he huffed "I'll be waiting at the main building"

When the door slammed shut, Lucy's speeding heart finally calmed down. She threw herself on the bed, not caring if her towel fluttered down and she was now truly in the nude; as long as _he _had left, she was okay with that. Honestly, what was it about her house that Natsu liked so much?

"Hey, Lucy" Happy teetered his way towards her, and plopped down besides her; she didn't care if he saw her naked. He was a cat after all.

"Yeah, Happy"

"I dunno about you, but I think Natsu lllliiiiikkkkeeessss you."

"Hey, Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"Lucy kiiiicckkkk!"

* * *

When Lucy stepped into the main building of Fairy Tail, she was greeted by the usual blaring blasting wall of sound that she in some insane way, found comforting. She dodged a brawling pair of men, gave Levy a smile, and took a spot at the bar. Mirajane was at her usual post, serving up beer and alcohol to those who didn't need it so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Lucy" Mirajane said, fluttering over to her. She perched her chin on a propped elbow.

"Good morning, Mirajane" Lucy replied, smiling. Mirajane looked stunning that morning, although, she looked stunning just about everyday.

Behind them, Gray Fullbuster was in full all out combat with several men of the guild. Lucy still couldn't believe how easy it was for her friends to mold into the fabric of the guild village. It was like Gray and Erza had always been members of the same guild, had always known the people they had just begun to hang out with. Lucy chuckled to herself as she remembered her first disastrous meetings with the Tinwoman and the (not so) cowardly lion.

"So, how was your night's rest?" Mirajane asked, bringing Lucy a mug of apple juice. Lucy refused to even touch a drop of alcohol (there were just some standards that she had to maintain)

Lucy took a good chug of her juice and brought the mug back down to the countertop "It was great. Until I was woken up."

Mirajane cocked an eyebrow "By what?"

"Not what" Lucy replied, taking another swig of juice "_Who"_

"Then who?" she asked

The culprit made himself known before Lucy could utter his name. He flew across the mess hall with enough force to crack the skull of someone who had a brain. Only, he was lucky, because he didn't. He just picked himself up from the hole he had caused in the wall he'd crashed in and flew back into whatever fray he had joined (or caused)

"Oh" Mira said, her eyes lighting up with acknowledgement "Well, that's pretty cute"

"Cute?" Lucy exclaimed "How is that cute? He invaded my personal space"

Mirajane laughed "Well, he likes you enough to invade your personal space"

Lucy repressed the urge to roll her eyes; no one seemed to get it. Why couldn't anyone see that it just wasn't natural for someone to be so buddy buddy with another friend by crawling into their beds at night...especially when they had only known each other less than a month! She sighed. No one would understand.

"Oh, Lucy" Mira said, taking away the empty mug from Lucy "Master wants to see you before you go off on a mission"

"Really? Master Makarov wants to see me?" Lucy wondered what the master would want with her. She'd only met him once, and seen him about a handful of times.

"Yup, he's in his office"

Lucy stood, pushing aside her seat. She cast a furtive glance at Gray and Natsu, and looked around for Erza before heading for the master's office.

It was just down the hallway by the shabby infirmary that Lucy had originally woken up in. she knocked once on the door, and a quick, gruff "come in" was her greeting.

Inside, she met a sparsely furnished round room. There was only a threadbare rug and a plain wood desk that housed the master of fairy tail. His head barely poked up above the desk surface

"Hello, Miss Lucy"

"Hello, Master"

He gave her a wry smile and hopped down from his seat. Walking around the side of the desk, with his arms wrapped around his back, he stopped right before the budding celestial spirit user. Lucy had to admit, she found it strange to be staring at a grown man who was the same height as a child. She wondered if it would be rude to squat just so that she could meet him eye to eye.

He didn't give her the chance: Makarov jumped into the conversation without hesitance. The wry smile that he had was gone as he said to Lucy:

"I understand that you're not from here"

Lucy shook her head to confirm it. She noticed that Makarov's eyes were focused on her ruby red slippers; She felt her toes curl slightly. She had grown quite fond of the ruby red slippers. She still shuddered at the fact that they had belonged to the dead body of a witch, but, still, the shoes were a constant companion for her. And they never seemed to wear out, which was astounding, considering the things that Lucinda Heartphilia had gone through.

Makarov's eyes traveled from Lucy's shoes to her face. His eyes were hard, glazed over with thoughts that no one in the guild could comprehend. Lucy remembered her first meeting with the master of Fairy Tail, and she got the impression that he was incredibly powerful.

What Lucy did not know, and possibly no one in Fairy Tail, was that behind Makarov's defiance and strength, he was really tired. Many forgot that he was an old man. His vigor of youth was long gone, and each day on him was a trail. The tribulations of his long, bloody life wore the old man out. And running Fairy Tail, although the most cherished thing to the old man's beating heart, was the sole thing that would be his death. The master had a will that was stronger than that of Natsu's and that was the single thing that kept him going. If it weren't for his desire, and the love for every rebel within the confines of the guild village, Makarov would've joined those who had died fighting for the freedom of Fiore.

"Lucy," Makarov continued "I must tell you this, and hope that you never forget these words. I am an old man, I've seen things that none of these young one's even know about. I know you are the daughter of the lost queen"

Lucy's throat tightened

"And I also know that with your appearance, things will begin to change in Fiore. Already, in these old bones of mines, I can feel the change. Things are changing, and our goal for the freedom that was stolen from us just might be achieved, Lucy."

His eyes were on hers, and Lucy felt trapped "You've chosen to join Fairy Tail" he stated "Which means you've chosen to fight. But, that also means you're putting yourself at the risk of dying. I want you to remember Lucy that once the Queen knows you are here, she will pursue you without mercy. She'll do anything to kill you, Lucy. I want you to get strong, Lucy; until then, don't go anywhere unfamiliar without one of your friends."

Lucy nodded "I understand, Master"

The old man cracked a dry grin, which didn't touch his eyes "Oh, and, as for the boy"

"What boy?"

"Natsu" Makarov said, and his smile was gone again. His eyes were back on Lucy's shoes "His mother, the Queen's sister, died by your hands. Indirectly or not. He never really knew his mother, nor did he care for her much. She cursed him when he was just a baby. Abandoned him to the mercy of the wild, and left it up to the great wizard Ah to raise him. He's a good person, Lucy"

Lucy felt a cold shudder go throughout her; she knew he was a good person. But, she couldn't help remembering her mother's warning, her warning of _Stay away from Natsu Dragneel. _Why would the master bring this up too? What was it about Natsu Dragneel that Lucy had to avoid? She'd already decided that she wouldn't abandon her friend again, but-

"He's the son of the Wicked Witch, Lucy. Which means, he is your worst enemy. No matter what, he will always be your enemy, Lucy. Not because of who he is, but who he is supposed to be. I've never told anyone this, but, his mother's curse isn't just skin deep." Makarov heaved a great sigh "In a way, he is the Queen's greatest weapon. The curse placed upon him control's his mind. Only Ah knew this, which is why he taught him Dragon Slayer magic. It was a way for Natsu to forget; forget about his original purpose."

"I-I don't understand, Master" Lucy said, finding it difficult to spit the words out

"Lucy, what I mean is." he heaved another great sigh "When Fiore was at war, torn between the old Queen, and the Wicked Witches, the Queen gave birth to _you. _You were a continuation of the linage, the true ruler of Fiore. You have Celestial Spirit Magic, a magic that was wiped out. Which is why Natsu was cursed. His mind was taken over, and he was given a soul purpose. His purpose, Lucy, was to kill you. Which is why he is still your greatest enemy. If Ah hadn't forced him to forget such a purpose, then, when he originally met you, Lucy, Natsu Dragneel would've killed you."

Makarov was looking at Lucy again, but, she couldn't find it in herself to look back. She was shaking, trying to gain control of her mind again.

"Don't worry, Lucy" Makarov continued "Natsu was raised by us. I highly doubt he would ever join forces with the Queen. Just remember to always be careful wherever you go."

Lucy nodded "May I leave now?"

"Of course"

She bid her farewell to the old man, and turned her back quickly. Outside, in the hallway, she leaned against the wall for support. Lucy was proud of herself for not breaking down, amazed at her control over her tears. She was shaking, yes, but she wasn't bawling her eyes out. Shaking her head, she passed a hand through her hair, and took a shaky breath.

She had decided that she was going to trust Natsu Dragneel; he was supposed to be her enemy, but he wasn't, which, Lucy told herself, was enough for her. The initial shock was slowly wearing off. Lucy refused to abandon her friend again; she wouldn't run away from him again. She tried picturing Natsu trying to hurt her in any way, but, she couldn't. He was her friend, her nakama, and for all it was worth, she was going to stick besides him no matter what.

She swallowed _But, what if Natsu remembers? What if he remembers his purpose? _

She thought about it for a moment, nibbling on her trembling lower lip, then decided that she trusted him enough to know that Natsu's will wouldn't break that easily.

"Oi, there you are, Luce"

Her reply was automatic; she didn't even realize that she was talking to Natsu when she snapped "Don't call me Luce."

She'd been so thoroughly entrapped in her thoughts that she hadn't seen her pink haired friend (and enemy) come down the hallway. He had Happy clinging to his shoulder

"Lucy, are you coming?" Happy asked impatiently

"Yeah, are you coming?"

She forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Great" Natsu said, and turned down the hallway, he and Happy were already gone before Lucy could take the first few steps.

As she ran after them, Lucy decided that she'd trust Natsu. He was supposed to be her worst enemy, but, until the day came when she was forced to deny him as a friend, he was going to continue being her friend.

"Wait for me!" she called.

* * *

Authors Note: And thus, the plot thickens! What awaits Lucy and her little band of friends? What arc is next? (I think I answered this) Will they continue on thier path on the Yellow Paved Road! And, will Natsu truly betray Lucy? Who knows? Just so ya know, I certainly don't (I'm lying. I know exactly what I'm doing). Thanks for reading, and please, please enjoy and review! Also this chapter can be _percieved _as NaLu, but it's not NaLu _per se. _(It's just my way of fucking with you)(But, i do love NaLu). Tune in for the next chapter in the near-ish future!


	17. Chapter VXI:My Pretty!

**Chapter XVI: My Pretty!**

Tetra sat in her seat rigidly, her foot tapping out a short, clipped rhythm that was punctured every now and then with a haughty, irritated "_hmph". _Her face was set in a sour expression, which was usual for the magenta haired shrew, but, being stuck in a small confined area with the woman was proving to be a challenge for Siegrain. The young blue haired man stared out the window with his usual casual demeanor, one hand propped up to support his head. He masked his irritation well; every "_hmph" _made him wince on a subtle, angry level, but, he never showed the older woman that she was trying his patience. Instead, after about the millionth _"__hmph" _he gazed at her coolly and asked

"My dear Tetra, what ever is the problem?"

Tetra snapped her sharp, angry glare on him "Nothing that you should know, _boy" _she sneered, making sure to add extra venom to her words

Siegrain gave her a good natured smile, and turned back to staring out the window. They were silent for a moment, the only thing that could be heard between them was the tapping of Tetra's foot; then, at last, she spoke.

"I suppose you should know, Siegrain. You are a member of the Non-Magic Council"

Siegrain returned his gaze on her, making sure to add just the right mixture of curiosity and respect

"Know what, Tetra?" He asked

She didn't look at him as she replied "The Queen is riding in the carriage ahead of us"

Siegrain chuckled "I know that" he said "We are traveling with her Majesty on business matters."

"Yes, yes, yes" Tetra snapped angrily, waving her hands around "But that is not my problem. The _problem _Siegrain, is the fact that the Chief will not allow me an audience with her."

Siegrain now cocked in eyebrow in honest curiosity "An audience with the Queen? What for?"

Tetra gave him that annoying arrogant glare that she was so adept at

"_Fairy Tail" _she breathed "_Because of Fairy Tail"_

Now Siegrain's curiosity had to be feigned again. Not because he didn't want to know why the shrew wanted an audience with the Queen…no, he had his own motives.

"I've had spy's looking around for Fairy Tail; I've even hired mercenaries. I'm positive Siegrain, positive that I know where Fairy Tail's location is. I don't understand why the Chief will not allow me an audience with the Queen; if I propose my plan to her, we can _squash _those nuisances once and for all."

"Oh, and what makes you think Fairy Tail is such a nuisance to us?"

"Because…Lucy Heartphilia has joined them."

This news did not strike Siegrain with much worry; he'd been expecting such a turn of events. He smirked inwardly, amused at how well he had foreseen such a turn of events. But, the look on Tetra's face was not amused. Not amused at all. Her eyes were burning with a fiery passion, an out right hatred for the name that she just spit. Fairy Tail; for the first time, Siegrain wondered why she was so hell bent on destroying them…and then, he wondered if Tetra was a threat to _his _plans. He gazed at the aging woman in a different light now; a colder light. She had always been a source of entertainment for the young man. An old, senile she-bat with nothing better to do; but, now, if she truly were a problem…well, then, Siegrain decided that she had to go.

"Lucy Heartphilia will soon be found enough. And when she is found, we will handle her, and inadvertently, Fairy Tail" he replied

Tetra shook her head vigorously "You don't understand." She hissed "_No one understands. _She's upsetting the law and order of Fiore; people are becoming more bold, magic is surging up in levels that haven't been seen in years. Soon, we will not be able to control it. And, by joining Fairy Tail, that means she has gained followers, those who will stand behind her. We already know that insufferable Makarov has a den of powerful magic wielders at his disposal, and with Lucy Heartphilia at his side, Fairy Tail could truly destroy us."

Siegrain was tired of her ravings now; he was musing over whether to dispose of Tetra right then and there. It wouldn't be hard.

"Are you that faithless?" he replied, "Do you think the government that our Queen has set up is that fragile? That one silly girl from another world and a guild of cowards who run from us can overthrow us?"

Tetra turned red "I have absolute faith in the Queen!" she replied "But, I am saying that we are leaving ourselves open to attack. It's too easy, we are not preparing. My spy's have told me that Lucy has guards with her now, that follow her everywhere. They haven't seen her in a long time; which makes it certain that she joined Fairy Tail. But we've identified the ones who are traveling with her. There is Natsu Dragneel, but we know all about that one. And a boy, a cursed one, cursed by the very Queen herself. People thought he was dead, the way he disappeared so long ago. His name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster. And then, there is a scarlet haired woman; she is cursed too. Scarlet, they call her…her full name is…"

"Erza" Siegrain breathed, stunned shock washing over him. Tetra gave him a strange glance "Yes" she replied "Erza Scarlet"

Siegrain was stunned for a moment; too stunned really to get a good solid grip on the fact that his façade was slipping, that he was letting Tetra see too much. By the time he regained control of himself, Tetra was suspicious of him

"You know this Scarlet woman?"

"Erza Scarlet" he said the full name like it was sweet honey, then, quickly resumed his demeanor "She is a cursed one. I have heard about her; they call her Titania, because of her magic type."

Tetra gave him a suspicious glare "That is all you know about this Scarlet?"

Siegrain gave Tetra a cold, sharp look "If I did know anything else…" he murmured "I would have told you, now wouldn't I, dear Tetra?"

But his words were dripping with lined venom, an elusive message that simply told Tetra not to dwelve any deeper; if she did, the consequences would be dire for the woman.

She lingered over her thoughts a moment longer, then said "I will get an audience with the Queen. And then-Siegrain are you listening to me? Siegrain? Siegrain!" But Seigrain was not listening. The young blue haired mage was staring out the window now, utter shock and pure confusion washing over him in such intense waves that he was rendered motionless. His lips were parted slightly and he did nothing to mask his emotions, as Tetra watched him with beady, livid eyes. Everything had stopped for him as he watched a car pass them, a plain boring car that he would not have given a second thought to had it not been for the tresses of sanguine, bittersweet red hair. She was laughing, her head thrown back in joy that he had never seen across her face. Time slowed, stopped and then, it moved on, taking Erza Scarlet with it.

* * *

"Lucyyyy…" Natsu whined "Luce, Lucy, Lucyyyy!"

She frowned at him "I'm not talking to you" she said coldly

The rosette stared at her with his wide onyx eyes, perplexed at her words for a moment, then cracked into a grin

"Are you mad at me?"

The car rumbled onwards. Up front, Erza was manning the wheel, since she out of all of them seemed to know how to work the thing. Outside, the Yellow Brick Road, and Fiore, dragged by; Lucy made a point of staring out the window, making sure to avoid Natsu gaze. They were passing more populated villages and towns on the side of the Yellow Brick Road, the road sometimes veering off into little subsections that led to the villages; but mainly, the road stretched onwards, like a long, yellow pathway that would go on forever. Lucy wondered just how long the road was, before remembering that it was magical, and that it took one to there hearts desires but only when they were ready. Dull exasperation swam in her veins as she ignored Natsu's calls of her name over and over again. Gray was sitting up front with Erza, his head rolled to the side, his fuzzy white pointed ears twitching every now and then, but for the most part, he was fast asleep. Erza drove silently, her hands clenched on the wheel, staring ahead lost in her own musings.

Lucy was cross; She wasn't exactly angry, but, she was cross. She was irritated at her teammates, but for the most part, her irritation was aimed at herself.

Her first mission had been a disaster. An absolute wreck; the village that they were supposed to be going to had contacted Fairy Tail because a small group of thugs had been tormenting them for months. Lucy had specifically chosen the mission because she thought it would have been easy for her, yet thrilling for her more gung ho friends. But, instead of what she had fantasized about an easy going mission that would make her a true full-fledged member of Fairy Tail, her mission had gone from awry to awful.

The thugs had of course tried to fight them, which was the first thing that had gone wrong. Lucy remembered her and her friends walking into the bar that the thugs had occupied, the filthy little hovel that was filled with the stench of beer and something else that was vile; she'd calmly told the thugs that she and her friends were here to stop them, and if they would kindly go away. And then, one thug had thrown the first punch, and…Lucy groaned internally. All hell had broken loose. She still remembered fire spewing everywhere, ice freezing everything, and blades flying all around.

But what she was most irritated at was…she hadn't done anything. Natsu, Gray and Erza had taken on about five thugs each. Lucy had just backed up in a corner, watching the brawl go about its course, destroying good chunks of the bar. One thug had broken loose from the brawl, and when he saw her, up against a wall, arms crossed over her chest, he'd launched himself at her with a leer. She'd fumbled for her keys, and chosen the key of Taurus, the cow man, and tried to summon him. She felt a surge of magical energy, but, then…nothing. She'd faltered, and by then the thug had his arms on her shoulder and he was about to punch her before she'd screamed out and her fiery pink haired friend had handled the thug for her.

Lucy sighed; why had she faltered? Over the near month that she'd been with Fairy Tail, she'd been training hard, and reading her mother's book. She even managed to form several contracts. She'd made a contract with Virgo and Taurus, and then, she'd met Cancer, Aquarius, Plue and maybe two or three more spirits. Her Celestial Spirits were an odd bunch, and they all gazed at her with a sad acceptance that there original owner was gone. Plue was an adorable little fellow whodidn't do much; Aquarius reminded Lucy of what her Aunt was like, only younger ("Keh" Lucy remembered Aquarius had spat when she first met her "You? The daughter of Layla? Your just some scrawny girl" she had looked Lucy up and down "And what? Let me guess, no boyfriend?"). Cancer was a strange half man/ half crab guy, but, Lucy had gotten along well with them. There were still keys she hadn't forged contracts with…

But why hadn't she been able to summon one of her spirits? Lucy was peeved at the fact that she'd failed, in a place where she should've succeeded. It made her feel ignorant, like clawing at air for something that wasn't there…perhaps, she just wasn't cut out for magic?

"LUUUCCCYYY"

She turned her gaze on Natsu

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Who said I'm mad at you?"

He leaned back in his own seat, crossing his arms over his chest "Because" he said "I know what you're like when you're mad. Are you mad at me?"

Lucy blinked, taken aback by his words...he knew what she like when she was angry? The effect of his words made her stomach flip in a new unexpected way. The feeling reached down deep within her, a place that had been locked long ago back in grey Magnolia.

"Y-you know when I'm mad?" she asked

"Duh, weirdo, I know when you're mad."

The feeling was lost; she furrowed her eyebrows "I'm not a weirdo. If anyone's a weirdo, it's _you." _her response was quick but filled with happiness. For a moment, her thoughts were gone and it was just her and her three friends, plus her blue cat who slept on her lap. She allowed her worries, which jabbed at her with strong pessimistic stings, to melt away. Soon, the car ride back to Fairy Tail morphed into a game of fun that involved writing on the sleeping Gray's face with a blunt pencil that Natsu had found. Except, the game turned sour once Gray awoke and he was tattooed all over. A fight broke out in the car, which Lucy had to stop

"Ow, ow, ow!" she groaned as Gray and Natsu rolled over her, a mass of limbs and angry, screeching cries.

Up front, Erza glanced back at her friends and laughed, throwing her head back in a chuckle that resounded in her empty shell; she was well oiled, but her metallic body still creaked slightly. the TinWoman allowed herself to forgo about her curse for a moment; the happiness was infectious, and for one moment, she felt a tingling in her chest, an empty aching to where her heart should have been. She'd been laughing so hard that she did not see the carriages that had appeared on the Yellow Paved Road, by the time she did it was too late to warn anyone. Erza's face sobered immediately when she saw the elaborately decorated coats of rich mahogany and gold that pattered the carriages; no one in Fiore had such fine, rich decor. Erza knew that it was royalty that was passing, and royalty was bad.

She had been so fixated in the moment that she did not notice the man with the blue hair until he was nearly gone. At the last second, her eyes drifted over to his carriage, the one that was the nearest, and the one that had nearly passed; if she hadn't been certain that she was nothing more than metal, Erza would've sworn that her blood ran cold at his sight. He was gone before she'd gotten a good look at him, but already, his royal blue hair was seared into her mind, royal blue hair that plummeted her mood to depression. She gripped the wheel tighter and sped up slightly, hoping to pass the royal carriages quickly.

Lucy and her friends had seen the carriages too; although she didn't really know much about them, the grim tense air that wrapped around her comrades at the sight of the traveling carriages told her everything she needed to know. She'd never seen such fancy things in her life, and it made it hard for her to grasp how Fiore could be in economic trouble when such things of beauty, such lovely wonderful vehicles of mahogany and gold were being used for travel?

She caught glances of faces that she did not know, faces of people so finely dressed and elegant, people so beautiful and lovely they made her gulp. Then, there was the finest of them all, the finest carriage that she would ever lay eyes on. She had a strange feeling that she knew the carriage, that she had traveled in its soft velvet interior and had smelled the perfume of sweet roses and lilies. The odd moment disoriented her, bringing forth back memories that were never meant to be remembered, memories that had been remembered at an age where remembering was not necessary. Lucy suddenly felt warm arms around her body, a warmth that she had not felt in years.

The Carriage, she knew, that carriage had once been her mother's. And she'd ridden in it as a baby, swaddled in blankets of rich silk and cotton, wrapped in her mothers arms. Lucy peered at it closely, her throat tightening up as she hoped that more memories would come back, that she would finally get to know a little more about her past with Fiore.

The moment however was shattered when she saw the person riding in it. She could not see the woman's face completely, because she sat forward, her head turned towards someone else in the carriage that Lucy could not see. The young blonde's heart plummeted when she saw the green skin, speckled and cleansed with make up. She had hair the color of the blackest night, inky and wrong, pulled into a severe chignon that did not match the woman at all. All Lucy could see of the woman were sharp angular cheeks, and a long nose. Her eyes were hidden by a black hat with a wide brim.

"Lucy, turn away"

The voice jarred her away from her memorization of the woman. She turned to Natsu "W-Who was that woman?" she asked

Natsu did not look at her as he replied "That's the Witch. The Queen of Fiore."

Silence hung in the air, so palpable that a knife could slice through it.

Lucy took a second glance at the carriage that had once been her mother's, but, it was already gone, trotting down the road at its own leisure pace. Lucy had a sudden sickened feeling in her stomach; an acrid bitter taste lingered over her tongue and made her feel sweaty. The woman too, the Queen, had an age old link with Lucy, a link that she herself had long since forgotten. Thinking about the Queen, she turned to Natsu, Makarov's words ringing in her ears again; he was frowning, his eyebrows pulled down in a bitter expression. Nothing that was out of the norm for him.

"T-That woman" Lucy said, her soft voice the only thing in the silence "She's the Queen? The one who..who...took over Fiore?"

There wasn't an answer for a while; Gray had settled himself back in his seat, and his eyes were set somewhere far away, focused on something in the past, something that had happened long ago.

Lucy glanced out the window again, her stomach still churning in that rotten stagnate feeling

She tightened her fist slightly; Lucy had never had an enemy before, but, right then, in the silence, she had one.

* * *

Later that night, she crawled into bed, exhausted from her first mission. She pulled the covers around her, relishing in the warmth. She had missed having a bed, and this one was becoming too familiar. She closed her eyes, letting the day rewind in her head. Her emotions flipped from excitement to disappointment to happiness to fear. She shuddered at her first, indirect meeting with the Queen of Fiore, and wondered why she found the woman so revolting. Something about her was wrong, something about the woman was evil. Lucy remembered the village they had visited, plagued by thugs; the people there had barely enough to survive on. And yet, the Queen managed to sustain herself in such fine clothing? She rode in such a fine carriage? Lucy was disgusted. Lucy tightened her fist. She would _never _let anyone starve, never let anyone live in such grueling poverty.

She rolled over, and yearned for Happy's comfort. But he wasn't there; the blue cat had taken a liking to Natsu and was with him that night.

Lucy shook her head, and curled into a ball. Soon, her tired mind and body gave way to sleep.

Her dreams were simple at first; just quick distorted reruns of average things; she dreamt that Happy was larger than she was, taller than anyone she had ever seen before. She then dreamt of silly things too, such as talking horses and singing fish. Then, her dream morphed. One moment, she was in a valley of strange flowers, and the next, she was back on the Yellow Paved Road, but, she was all alone, and she was running. Cold terror pounded through her, forcing her to run onwards and onwards, until she felt her lungs might burst. But she couldn't stop because _something _was chasing her, something that made her stomach churn and gave her a terrible taste in her mouth. Behind her, she could _hear _it, could sense the thing coming closer. She whipped her head around and saw it...saw _her. _She was faceless, but she recognized the woman by her wide brimmed black hat and incredibly long nose. Her inky black hair whipped around the featureless face, like a rip in reality, a waving whipping piece of reality that was sucking everything in it. The woman was dressed in black, and she was riding a broom, out of all things, and she was getting closer. Lucy was running and her heart was pounding, slamming in between her bones for an escape because it wanted to _run. _Lucy choked on a sob, and then screamed for the woman to go away. A loud cackle ripped through dream, and the woman was suddenly behind her. Green fingers clasped at Lucy's back, and in the dream, Lucy screamed. She awoke, snapping upright in bed, cold sweat covering her face, and the strong loud cackle of "_I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY!" _still ringing in her ears.

* * *

Authors Note: Excuse me for the lame chapter. Plot development for ya, huh? Don't worry lovelies, it'll get better soon. Forgive my tardiness too! If only reality didn't exist. Onwards! Oh boy...this is gonna be long.


	18. Chapter XVII: Laxus and The S-Class!

**Chapter XVII: Laxus and The S-Class!**

"_What the hell did you just say?" _The question was punctuated with fury. Lucy set her cup down softly, and watched, just like everyone else in the guild hall, as the problem unfolded.

His name was Laxus, as Lucy had come to learn that morning; and, the tall sneering blonde man had just asked for Natsu to shove his fist in his face

A month had come and gone again, which was surprising to Lucy Heartphilia; not surprising, however, was the fact that it had been so easy to mold into the fabric of everyday life there at Fairy Tail. She'd quickly become one of them, which made her heart throb with happiness and acceptance. And just like every member, she had developed a routine. There were days when she went on missions to help sustain the guild village and herself; those were the days of danger and recklessness and unabashed freedom that Lucy had become addicted to. There were days for training herself; those were the hardest, even harder than fighting petty villains or avoiding Crownies. She had successfully made contracts with most of her spirits. But there were still some that she could not unlock; the keys lay silent and useless in the loops of her belt. Those were the days where she pushed herself to the limit and came home frustrated and tired and disappointed. And then there were the days where she and her team did nothing but meander around the guild village; the days where they healed from their bruises and cuts, and participated in normal village life.

That early morning had been one of those do nothing days; it had started off relaxing and stress-free; well, as stress free as life in Fairy Tail could get. Lucy was being harassed by Loke; he was a passionate man, with spiky orange hair and a flirtatious attitude that although Lucy found charming, was not her type. But, he made a good person to talk too. Everything had been in perfect chaotic harmony…and then..._he_ walked in.

When Lucy first saw Laxus, she mistakenly thought that he was one of the Royals. Everyone in Fairy Tail had a certain daredevil aspect to themselves, which set them apart from the regular people of Fiore, but Lucy had noticed that, like cloth, the seams of their very beings were threaded and unraveling; they were tired. But Laxus, he was something else. He was tall and muscular, and dressed in the finest clothes Lucy had ever seen. His hair was a golden mop of blonde, which Lucy thought made her own blonde hair seem a bit sun paled and washed out. He had a sharp, handsome face, marred only by a long, jagged scar that crossed his eye in a lightening shape. The whole guild had gotten quiet when he walked through the door, his silhouette turned golden by the rays of sunlight flowing in behind him

"Loke…" Lucy had asked "Who is that man?"

Loke's eyes turned hard behind his sunglasses; he pursed his lips "Laxus Dreyar" he answered "He's the grandson of master Makarov. And an S-Class wizard"

"S-class?"

Loke gave Lucy a confused glance, then blinked "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten. Your still new here aren't you?" Lucy's cheeks had brightened at this

"No worries, pretty lady" Loke answered "There's a hierarchy here, you know. Every member is ranked by power and ability. The S-class wizards are the strongest one's, Fairy Tail's triumph cards if we ever get into sticky situations. There super powerful, and have honed their abilities to near perfection. They only take on the most dangerous missions; there the only one's allowed to tread on the Queen's toes and get away with it."

Lucy had been a bit shocked about this; the shock however had turned sour "So…I guess on the hierarchy, I'm on the bottom rung, right?"

Loke had given her a side ways glance "I wouldn't say that. Everyone's magic abilities are strong in their own way; tell me, what magic do you practice? A sexy kitty like you must have some strong magic up her sleeves" his eyes had wandered at that "Your scarlet haired friend certainly does"

That didn't really help Lucy's feelings; but she knew Erza was strong on her own. The TinWoman was just as powerful as her armor

"Um…Celestial Summoning Magic" she answered; and then, the strangest thing had happened. Loke gave her one frozen, petrified stare and stood slowly. His eyes wide and his mouth agape, he turned, like a frightened child and ran away. Lucy had stared after him for a moment, wondering what she had said to scare him off…did he just not like Celestial Summoning magic?

But her attention had been pulled back to Laxus Dreyar not too long later, when she heard the snarl of

"_What the hell did you just say?"_

Natsu was glaring up at Laxus , his stitched face set in a look of fury so passionate, Lucy wondered why he didn't set on fire. Laxus was about two heads taller than Natsu, so he easily leaned over, arms crossed and replied

"Keh, you heard me, little squirt" his voice was deep and rumbling "I can't believe you came back, after running away like a frightened little pussy"

_Oh no…_Lucy thought; Lucy recognized Natsu's body language. His hands were punched up in fists, and she could smell the smoke coming off of him. Lucy couldn't believe Laxus would say something so cruel to him; leaving Fairy Tail had been a delicate subject for the fire mage.

"Three years, boy, you've been gone for three years. Right after your little girlfriend took the plunge, you threw a little hissy fit and ran away, as if it were our fault that she got captured..." Laxus's face contorted into a self-satisfied glare "If I were master, I'd never allow you to set foot here. The old man's too kind; scum like you should-"

And then the fire broke out; it whipped all around Natsu's body in a fast, ferocious blaze. Everyone besides the two backed away

"_YOU BASTARD" _Natsu shouted

Laxus took one calm step back "Piss ant" he replied "Your still just as weak as ever. You could've been S-class by now, if onl-"

"Stop it!"

Surprised eyes followed the high pitched voice that had shouted the words; they followed the blonde's trail as Lucy shoved her way through the throng of people. Up close and personal, Laxus was still just as menacing as ever. But, Lucy didn't care. She'd heard enough of his nasty jabs at her friend; and, she didn't want to see Natsu fight so early in the morning. She cut her hand through the air, causing a quick silence throughout the guild

"You can't just say that!" she snapped, taking a step in between Laxus and Natsu "You don't know why he left Fairy Tail, you don't know why he didn't want to come back. You don't know what Natsu's been through and you can't just say such ridiculous, despicable things!"

More silence; Lucy felt hot embarrassment course through her. Perhaps it hadn't been her place to step in for Natsu, but, she just felt so angry at the man before her. Laxus stared for a moment, his eyes dazed and confused. She breathed heavily, hating how she just wanted to leave and never look at him again.

Then he snorted "Who the hell is this chick?" he snapped, completely looking over Lucy "Is she your rebound or something, Natsu? You had to get someone to replace the other one, right?" There was a snarl from behind Lucy; Laxus laughed "But, I gotta admit" he said, finally dragging his eyes back to the blonde "She's got a nice rack"

Several things happened at once then; hot, angry embarrassment sliced throughout Lucy, embarrassment that she had never felt before; never, ever had anyone made such a lewd, perverted comment about her. She'd been raised at least, as a decent lady! She reacted without thinking; she couldn't really reach his face, but, her leg was already arching through the air, ready to knee him in the golden area. Several blurs flashed besides her, and Lucy felt the freezing touch of ice, and the sound of metal being drawn. All at once, Team Natsu had been ready to attack. Gray and Erza flanked Lucy's side, both of them ready for battle. And then, a soft voice stopped them all

"Don't" they all halted. Lucy dropped her foot

Mirajane parted the crowd, her white hair bouncing with each step. She was not however smiling, which Lucy found strange. Without her pretty smile showing off her dazzling face, Mirajane took on a dark, fiendish look. The shapely white haired woman walked up to Laxus; her wings were gone. She placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, gently pushing her aside.

"Laxus," she said, her voice cool, calm and lethal "You have no right to critique what Natsu did; that was his right. You have no right to say such _awful _things to Lucy…and you have _no right to talk about Lisanna"_

Lucy blinked, feeling the threat of Mirajane's words sinking into her very own bones. She was touched by Mirajane's words, but at the same time, felt a shudder go through her. Once again, she got the vague sense that something was lurking beneath Mirajane's pretty smile and warm nature; the Witch of The North was much more than she seemed

Laxus gave Mirajane a scowl of pure loathing, but he didn't say anything to her. He turned on his heels, his magnificent clothing rippling in the sunlight.

"Keh," he spat "So you got a posy now, Natsu? Good for you. You better hope their strong enough to survive me. Because, when I become master, I'm kicking all you little weak shits _out"_ and with that, he was gone. He walked out the door, and an ear shattering crack of lightning and thunder, his form disappeared. Only when he left did Lucy start to shake; she'd never met someone who displeasured her so much. Gray placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?" he murmured; Lucy nodded. She was fine; she turned towards the person who needed the most help. Natsu stood still, watching the same place where Laxus had been, a deep hollow look in his usually lively eyes. Lucy realized that, if it weren't for those eyes and his hair, Natsu would've truly been the scarecrow he was cursed to be. She didn't like seeing him that way. His fire had died out, so she tentatively reached out and touched his hand

"N-Natsu….?"

He blinked, coming back from whatever void he had been wallowing in. He looked at where her hand touched his, and he growled, removing his hand from hers. With an angry screech, he stomped off, parting the crowd like butter. In his rampage, he smashed a table to bits, and broke several chairs.

"Oh my" came a soft sigh; Lucy turned to Mirajane. At least she had returned to her normal self "He really hit Natsu in a sore spot"

Lucy nodded "He shouldn't have brought up Lisanna"

Mirajane nodded; for a moment, true sorrow flitted across her face. "Mira?" Lucy asked "May I ask something?"

"Of course"

"D-did you know Lisanna?"

Mirajane hesitated for a moment, her lips pressing against each other. Then, she murmured "She was my sister". She didn't give Lucy the opportunity to reply; she was traipsing away again, her movements just as lithe and graceful as ever. Lucy stared after the woman, her mouth falling open slightly, the only evidence of what had transpired between the two of them was Lucy herself.

After that, the guild took on a heavy somber feeling. And, without the presence of the fire breathing strawman, Lucy felt torn and hollow. She hated the look in his eyes after Laxus had left; the complete emptiness, devoid of whatever life that kept Natsu going on. Several times, Lucy found herself curling her fingers in anger; she was not a _rebound _as he had so crassly called her. Natsu was her friend, possibly her best friend and he would never, ever consider her something as shallow and pathetic as a rebound. But the blonde man's insult dug deeper than that; it slithered under her skin and brought forth her sore spot. Her magic; her clumsy, childish magic.

"Lucy" Erza's vioce dragged her back to the world. Titania was staring at her with genuine worry

Lucy ran a hand through her hair, disheveling the blonde tresses she had combed so preciously that morning "Yes?" she replied

Erza placed a iron hand on her shoulder, cold yet warm and firm at the same time "What that man said...to Natsu...and you..I hope you know that you aren't what he said. neither of you."

Lucy leaned against Erza's sturdy frame "Thank you. Why did you defend me though?"

"We are your nakama" Titania replied "And as a team, we must protect each other no matter what"

Lucy looked away from her "I never knew Fairy Tail could have mages like Laxus"

"It isn't his fault" at this Lucy looked up "Not his fault?" she said incredulously; Erza nodded, some wispy strands of red hair falling around her strange, exotic face "This life they all lead, it changes people in different ways. Some people, they are made kinder by this type of life. But not everyone is changed in the same way; sometimes, they react to this type of life the way they are treated, they turn hard and brutal and raw. They lose their kindness and ability to sympathize...i don't think you can blame him"

Lucy chewed on the inside of her lip. Erza's wise words trickled into her, secreting through her anger and placating her into calmness. She gave Erza a strange look "How ever did you know this, Erza?"

Erza gave her a knowing, rueful smile "Experience..." she said, wrapping her arm around Lucy's shoulder "Hard Experience..." Lucy barely caught onto her last words

* * *

When our young Lucy tried to wrap her pretty little blonde head around the day's activities, from Loke's strange behavior and Laxus's appearance, and Mirajane's words, she felt dizzy. So much had happened in such little times. She felt like she was moving too fast. She meandered her way home that night, her mind heavy with worry.

She hadn't seen Natsu all day, which was one of biggest peeves. She wasn't used to a day without his fiery, bold presence. Without knowing it, the dense idiot had become a piece of her life that Lucy realized she couldn't live without. That stopped her in her tracks on her way home; how had that happened? How had she come to care for someone so much in such a little amount of time? Why did he mean so much to her? Why did they all mean so much too her?

The yellow sun cast dying embers of red across the twilight sky; her little cottage lay waiting for her, and Lucy couldn't resist the groan and aching in her bones when she thought of crawling into bed. She didn't want to think anymore; she just wanted to lose herself in sleep. Inside, her house was silent and quiet and welcoming, filled with cool air and the subtle smell of wood and cinnamon. She stripped, taking a bath and cooling in the water, letting the suds and soaps sink into her skin. She washed her hair and meandered through her bed time routine.

Her room was empty and dark, so she didn't bother turning on the light. She crawled into bed, curling her blankets around her and the warm presence of her pillows and...arms...and legs...and...

Her eyes flew open. She rolled out of bed and stood, glaring down at the bright pink haired idiot who slept in her bed. She tugged on his arm and he fell to the floor, along with a bright blue accomplice.

"Oi, m-morni'...Luc..."he yawned

"What are you doing here?" she snapped "I warned you about getting in my bed, idiot!"

He gave her a lazy smile, and rubbed his straw filled head "I got a good reason for being here!" he said "I was waiting for you to come and you never showed so I helped myself to some food and..."

"You ate my food?!"

He gave her a peevish grin "And I fell asleep by accident" he added

"That's not a good excuse," she snapped, turning away

He stood "No, wait, listen to me!"

"What for? Get out!"

"But look, Lucy, I got ya some presents"

her ears perked up; she didn't want to seem like an easy bribe, but, she found herself turning around.

"Well...?" she snapped

"Heh" he said, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a crumbled piece of paper, wrinkled and ripped in several places.

"What is that?" she asked, taking a step closer.

A small figure popped into the air; Happy fluttered besides her "Read it," he urged on. Natsu handed her the paper. Lucy took it, her eyes skimming over the bold, bracketed letters

**S-CLASS MISSION**

**GALUNA ISLAND HAS BEEN OVERTAKEN BY A STRANGE PLAGUE THAT NOT EVEN THE QUEEN WILL INVESTIGATE. IT IS CALLED THE CURSED ISLAND AND RUMOR HAS IT, A DARK CREATURE LURKS UPON IT. **

**REWARD; 7 MILLION JEWELS**

**NEEDED; WIZARDS OF GREAT POWER**

_**Warning: S-class Mission only. No one beneath S-Class is allowed to take on this mission**_

She reread it twice, blinking after each time in confusion

Finally, she asked "Did you take this, Natsu?"

He nodded "I had Happy take it for me"

Lucy shot her blue companion a disapproving glare that he casually brushed off

"Are you S-class?"

Natsu shrugged "Who cares about S-class?" he replied

"But, you shouldn't break the rules! You can't take this mission on!"

"Who says I'm taking it on alone?" he asked

"Who says I want to go along?" she replied, her voice growing high and stretched

"because," he replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world "We're partners. So we gotta do this together."

"Then why not Gray? Or Erza? Why not take them with you?"

"Because...well...I don't wanna spend a super long time with ice kitten, and Erza..well...I just wanna go with you!" he said, fumbling for a good explanation

She chewed on her lip "But I'm not S-class. I'm not even that strong. Why would you wanna go with me?" she curled her arms around her waist "Who say's I can fight by your side?"

He gave her his famous blank stare "You've been doing it all this time, why are you saying that now?"

Her eyes widened in surprise; her heart quipped a bit, taken aback by his words.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice low

His smile faded away, replaced by a hard, granite frown that etched into his face. "I can't let that bastard get away with what he said." his words cut through the room, sharp like the edge of a blade "He thinks that because he's S-class that he's better than me? Or my friends?" he scoffed "I'll show em'. I'll solve Galuna Island, and rub it in his fat, damn _face" _

Lucy's face softened; his effort was valiant. "You don't have to do that" she said

"Yeah I do" he said, reaffirming his former statement. He suddenly grabbed at his neck, at a garment Lucy had never noticed before. A scarf, of pure white, that gleamed like it had scales on it "I can't let Laxus get away with something like that, making fun of Lisanna, making fun of you or Fairy Tail!" he looked at her seriously "Are you in, Luce?"

A piece of her wanted to stay; she wasn't S-class and neither was Natsu. She felt like she was charging into this blindly, with brash bald hope. A creepy island filled with cursed people? That alone was enough to make her want to stay put right in Fairy Tail.

But then again, just like Natsu said, she could prove herself. She could show Laxus that she wasn't just "a nice rack" or a stupid "rebound". She was among these wizards, she was fighting the Queen, and she didn't want to be weak anymore. She wanted to climb up the hierarchy.

Natsu's stupid boldness was contagious; she felt it welling up inside her, filling her with a desire to go forward

"So, you gonna do this, Lucy?" Happy asked

Natsu gazed at her with pleading eyes, holding onto his white scarf.

Lucy sighed "Alright.."

He punched a fist into the air "Alright, great! Let's go" He turned on his heels

"Wait, what now?!" she exclaimed

He stopped, spinning back around "Yeah, _now. _Someone's bound to know that this is missing soon. We can't stay forever. We might as well leave now."

"Well, at least let me pack!"

He stared at her "What's wrong with what you got on now?"

She rolled her eyes "Wait for me, alright. And then, we'll go"

"Just don't take too long"

Happy snickered "She'll take forever. You know fat people have to _squeeze _into their clothes"

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the late update. But, onto Galuna Island! What will happen to our fair Lucy? What does the Queen have in plan for her? What will happen to Team Natsu? Will Fiore ever be free, or willl they continue to follow the Yellow Brick Road? -_- Well, this is gonna take some time so stay tuned in. Reviews? Please do!


	19. Chapter XVIII: Drip, Drip, Drop

**Chapter XVIII : Drip, Drip Drop**

After what felt like months of daring missions and dangerous plights, Lucy had expected leaving Fairy Tail to be much harder. But really, all they did was stroll right out.

Now _leave _wasn't the right word; it was too harsh, too much of a final promise to be using _leave. _Lucy consoled herself by thinking that they were simply going on a mission; a crazy mission that they would come back either heroic or not at all. And Lucy didn't want to think about not coming back at all; she'd already developed a passionate grip on life, especially life in Fiore, and she was not going to go down easy. Perhaps, it was just Natsu's foolhardy personality that had rubbed off on her, or the sudden, new daring part of herself that she had discovered in Fiore. Either way, she knew that alongside her companions, she could take on Galuna Island, and whatever else anyone had to throw at them.

They spent the night traveling the Yellow Brick Road, and of course, with Lucy hammering away at Natsu with questions

"Will we be punished?" she asked for about the millionth time

Natsu gave her an annoyed childish glare "No" he said firmly

She glared right back at him "Are you sure?" she said, digging her ruby red slippers into the ground, making sure not to take another step forward

He walked on for a moment, and then stopped, whirling on her "Alright, fine!" he admitted "We're not supposed'ta be takin' this mission okay? So, yeah, I guess once they find out, we'll be punished"

Lucy felt her throat constrict; where was that sudden bold feeling now?

"How badly?" she asked, appalled

Natsu shrugged "I dunno'" he said, rubbing his head "Maybe we'll be banned from missions for like a month, or if Master is feelin' real sore, we'll be confined to a room"

Her heart picked up "Confined to a room?" she echoed "That's a punishment"

Natsu's eyes grew animated "Oh yeah," he said "It's called the Black Room. There've been rumors ever since I was in Fairy Tail that anyone who goes in doesn't ever come out the same. Some people say its a dragon inside!" he laughed at that part "And others say its your worst nightmare come true" he stopped, his eyes growing relaxed "And others say that its your deepest pleasures come true...which I don't really see as a punishment, but still"

Lucy gulped "P-Pleasures?"

Natsu nodded, then gave her a crooked grin "But who knows right? No one has ever said what's in that room. And besides, its not like Master will go to that length. Besides, its not like that's the worst punishment; nah, the worst punishment is getting kicked out of Fairy Tail"

"Kicked out?!" Lucy exclaimed

Natsu waved her away with a dismissive hand "But, that doesn't happen easily, especially for something like taking on an S-class mission. We'll probably just get the Black Room"

Lucy swallowed; she still didn't like the sound of the Black Room

After that, there conversation derailed into just a simple walk. But even that got tiring for Lucy, who unlike Natsu, needed sleep and hadn't gotten it in a while. She yawned loudly. They stopped for a nap in the woods and when Lucy and Happy awoke, it was morning.

"Did you pack food, Luce?" Natsu asked

She sat up "Did you?" she replied

He sat back on his haunches "Tsh," he looked the other way "Well, I thought you would, cause you decided to pack and everything"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and slipped the bag from her shoulders; she knew she had been right to pack something other than clothes. She opened it; inside, she had packed her mothers book, a change of clothes, and food. She pulled out three apples and threw one to Natsu and gave one to Happy. Happy wrinkled his nose

"What, no fish?" he snipped

"Eat it," she ordered "That's all I have for breakfast" she looked at her meager supply of food "And I don't think we'll last long on this. We need to get to Galuna Island quickly"

Natsu nodded, taking a bite out of his apple "Yup. We're gonna travel through Hargeon Harbor and take a boat"

Lucy took a thoughtful bite out of her own apple, mulling over his words as he talked "We're not going to stick to the Yellow Paved Road? How else will we ever get to the wizard?"

"Tsh," Natsu snorted "We'll we gotta show Laxus up first, and then we'll get back to the Yellow Paved Road"

Lucy laughed slightly; her question had been rhetorical. She already knew that, ever since meeting Fairy Tail, going home had taken a backseat. Her hand, emblazoned with the sign of Fairy Tail, was the physical reminder of that.

After breakfast, which Happy and Natsu both complained about, they continued to travel. They traveled until the sun in the sky had reached its zenith right in the center, and it grew sweltering hot. Plus, her companions useless jabber made Lucy irritable, and by the time dusk had begun to sink, she was bordering on anger.

"Yo, Happy, how long can you hold your breathe?"

"Well, I'm a cat, and since I love fish, I'm guessing a real long time!"

"Yeah, betcha can't hold it longer than me"

"Bet you I can!"

"Oh, please be quiet!" Lucy interjected

Natsu and Happy both gave her funny looks, as if, on the long stretch of endless yellow, she was the insane one. "Look, I think we should stop for the day and have something else to eat. I haven't eaten all day"

Natsu nodded "We totally should"

She was grateful for that, and even happier when, in the woods, Natsu stumbled upon a little clearing that had a pristine, cool lake, heated by what appeared to be air vents at the bottom, which helped to transform the little lake into a heated pool. Lucy foraged for some food, finding edible berries and mushrooms to eat, and along with some dried meat that she had stored, she cooked up a small, meager meal that the males wolfed down. She had little to eat herself, but she didn't care

"I'm going to take a bath" she said, standing. She gave Natsu a firm disapproving look "Don't you dare follow me" she said "Or I'll summon one of my spirits and make them punish you for being a pervert!"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow "Who you callin' a pervert? I've _never _done that"

Lucy held her tongue as she remembered the numerous times he just barged into her little cottage, whether she was asleep, or embarrassingly, naked. She warned him one last time, jingling her keys just for emphasis, and turned her back to them.

The bath was amazing. The water was cool and cleansing, and the soap Lucy packed left her smelling fresh. She washed her hair and her body, and lost track of time. Sleep tugged at her conscience and she found herself lowering into the water, submerging herself to the point where only her nose and eyes were visible. It reminded her of when she was little, of the times before Layla Heartphilia had died; she remembered how her mother used to bathe her, every night before bed, and each bath had been special. It had felt so good; Lucy compared those times to this bath, and found that, even now, in the water's warmth and comfort, they could not stand to being bathed by her mother. She sighed, her heart growing heavy with melancholy; she hated how she always reminded herself of what she had lost and-

She stopped, her thoughts evaporating like mist. She listened closely, straining for the sound that she been sure she'd just heard.

_What's that? _She thought; her heart galloped. Her mind was already filling with thoughts of werewolves and monsters lurking in the dark, waiting to eat delicate, delectable virgin flesh. She swallowed, and decided her bath was over. She crawled out, wrapping herself in her threadbare towel.

She stopped again "N-natsu?" she called her voice coming out high and strangled "Natsu, you idiot, this better not be a joke. Stop that!"

Another crack resounded throughout the forest. Lucy's hairs began to rise, her skin growing cold and clammy. Someone was there, she could sense it. The sound of footsteps could be heard clearly now.

"Happy?!" she called "Natsu?!"

The footsteps were growing louder. She brought the towel around herself, and licked her lips. It was so creepy; the sky above was a deep, purplish bruise color, made surreal by the silver strands of the huge moon above. The woods were completely quiet, except for the occasional hoot of some far off owl, and the crickets singing in the night. She dove for her keys, holding them tightly. She began to focus, lifting up the key of Virgo, just in case

"Who are you?" she yelled "S-show yourself! I know magic! I-I'll fight!"

The footsteps stopped. The direction Lucy was facing showed nothing; no one had come. Had she been hallucinating? She felt weak in the knees and in her head; her blood was pumping so hard that she could hear it in her ears, rushing between bone and flesh and veins. Her shaking began to lessen, and in came the guilt; she didn't like being scared so easily. She wished she was like Natsu; that, something so irrelevant hadn't turned her into a bawling, scared little five-

"Drip, drip drop"

Lucy whipped around and came face to face with a strange, miserable woman. She was beautiful, indeed she was, but, if someone with a colder heart had met the woman, they would've deemed her ugly by the deep frown that marred her beauty. She was pale, nearly crisp white, and that contrasted sharply with the deep blue hair that touched her shoulders and curled at the tips. She had unhappy, amber shaped eyes framed by long eyelashes, a rich blue color that Lucy had never seen. She wore a strange round hat on her head, the same color as her rich blue eyes. Her clothing alone was strange, but fine like the clothing of most Royals wore. But, more strangely, despite the umbrella that the woman carried with her, was the rain dropping around the space that woman occupied. It began to rain over Lucy's head too, seeping into her newly cleaned hair and drenching her towel, so that the fabric clung to her curvacious body

"Drip, drip drop" the woman repeated, staring at Lucy with blank eyes

"Uh...hello" Lucy said, raising her voice slightly over the rain the woman had conjured

"Are you the one referred to as Lucy?"

Lucy had learned, after her first blunders, to not trust people so immediately. Especially the woman before her

"A-and what if I'm not?"

A smirk twisted on her cold face "Juvia will not be deceived" the woman said "Juvia was specifically told who this Lucy is; blonde hair, like sunshine, chocolate eyes. And ruby red slippers"

Lucy took a step back "H-How do you know that?"

"Juvia has been ordered to give Lucy Heartphilia a message"

"From who?"

The woman gave her a cool look "You mustn't know that, woman named Lucy. Woman named Lucy, Juvia is only here to give you a message"

Lucy sucked in a sharp breathe "And what is that message?"

The rain poured down harder between them. It was beginning to pucker her skin, and it had gone beneath sinking into her. Lucy was shivering now, and her legs had turned to goo, not only from the cold, but from the strange, enigmatic woman

"Woman named Lucy" The Rain Woman began "Juvia has been sent to give you a message; the message states, if you want to see everything that you have grown to care for survive, you will abandon this silly conquest on Fiore, and return from the world you are originally from. Fiore is not your home; you are an intruder. This is a warning, Juvia is only a warning. But, the next time you see Juvia's face," the rain woman gave her a freezing glare that not even Gray could master "it will mean war."

Lucy's mouth fell open

"Juvia bids you farewell" she said, taking a step back. And like that, she turned her back away from Lucy, taking the rain with her

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked, her voice cracking "Who sent you?"

The woman did not turn around, but, her voice floated back to Lucy, "The woman with magneta hair"

And then she was in the woods, and all Lucy could see of her was her back, and the rain that surronded her. She stared after the woman, her mouth hanging agape; she could not summon shock anymore. All she felt was a nullified feeling within her; she was so en warped by the rain woman's words that, she did not see the second figure that followed her, and the echoing laugh of "Gi hi" that followed.

She was so stuck by this, that, she did not feel the hand that clamped down on her shoulder. She whirled around, jumping several feet in the air, and it was then that her instincts decided to kick in. she kneed the person in the stomach, and Gray Fullbuster glared back at her

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked

Lucy stared at him for a moment, then, she shoved everything aside, pulling on a facade that she learned to master

"Gray?" she looked over his shoulder "Erza?"

Her two friends gave her a frown "Why did you leave?" Titania asked "We're nakama. I told you, we stick together no matter what"

Lucy held her hands up in defeat "It was all Natsu's idea!" she said, knowing that it was not the full truth "He'll explain"

Gray bared his teeth, which showed two pointed canines; his ears pricked up in annoyance "He better. I swear, you two just snuck off without telling us. Whatever you had to do, if you just asked us, Lucy, we would've come. It took us forever to track you down"

She sighed "Natsu didn't think you'd want to come"

Gray gave a growl, but Erza was the one who talked "Natsu is an idiot, Lucy; you should've told us. Whatever macho thing he has going on, we're a team. We would've tagged along no matter what. Fairy Tail is our guild, but you and Natsu are...like..family"

Lucy gave a bittersweet smile "Thank you," she said "We should get back to Natsu, at least"

Her friends stared Erza crossed her arms around herself, letting her eyes wander away from the Celestial spirit user. Gray simply stared at her, rocking on the balls of his feet

"What?" she asked

Erza lifted a hand to her mouth "Eh, Lu-chan, I think your clothing..is a bit...revealing"

Lucy looked down at herself, at the towel that was soaked through with water, and clung to her skin till it was nearly transparent, and showed off her body

"AYYHHHIIII!" Her yell could be heard from miles away "Look away, pervert! Stop staring!"

* * *

A thing that Lucy had learned while living in Fiore was that some things were better left kept to herself-but, right then, what had just happened was one of the things that she could not keep to herself.

"Magneta hair?" Erza said, staring off thoughtfully; the four of them, including Happy, sat around a crackling fire. Lucy had a blanket wrapped around herself, although she didn't feel cold or hot. She didn't feel anything. She had barely managed to choke out her description of the woman with the blue hair and strange, empty eyes.

She nodded, staring right into the bright red flames "The rain woman..s-she kept repeating one name over and over again. Juvia. She kept talking about a Juvia"

Erza's eyebrows furrowed "Juvia?"

Gray pounded a fist into his open palm "I don't care what her name is or about someone with magneta hair. All I know is, if they want war, especailly with the Queen, we'll bring it!"

"Yeah!" Natsu crowed

Erza waved a silencing hand "Hush," she ordered, and stood, crossing her arms behind her back "We cannot rush into this so blindly. This woman, how did she speak again, Lu-chan?"

Lucy sighed, feeling something shrivel in her "She talked like this: 'Juvia has been sent her to tell you something'"

Erza narrowed her eyes "Juvia? Hmm...I think the woman with the rain magic _is_ Juvia"

Lucy raised her eyebrows; who talked like that? Referring to themselves in the third person was simply strange.

"And the woman with the magneta hair?" Gray asked

"Ah, who cares?" yelled Natsu, jackknifing to his feet "If they want war with Fairy Tail cause of Lucy, then that's all that matters! We gotta beat the crap outta that lady and then the person who sent her!"

Erza cut him a strong, reprimanding stare, which wilted the fire breather

"The woman with the magnet hair?" she said, rubbing a finger against her jawline "That sounds like Tetra Micholis. She's a member of the Non-Magic Council"

Natsu hit the floor limply, spreading his arms and legs out akimbo "Aw, who gives a damn?" he snarled "Member or not, this Tetra lady has just made an enemy oughta us!"

Gray rolled his eyes "Hey, flame brain, this may sound hard for you but think about it for a moment. If Tetra is on the Non-Magic Council and she sent a woman named Juvia after us to declare war on Fairy Tail if Lucy doesn't leave, then that means the Non-Magic Council knows that Lucy is here. And...that also means, the Queen knows about Lucy"

Silence. At last, emotion came beating back into Lucy. Her mouth went dry, filling with the phantom taste of copper. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Then that's it then," she said "I can't go back to Fairy Tail." agony twisted in her gut. She loved Fairy Tail.

"No!" Happy protested

Natsu huffed, sitting up again "What the heck are you talking about, Lucy?" he snapped, anger filling his features "This ain't the first time the Queen or her bastards have declared war on Fairy Tail. We're like the most wanted criminals out there."

"Yeah, but they'll destroy everyone if I stay! And I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Natsu cut her a sharp, silencing scowl "Shaddup" he said "Your not leaving. We're gonna do this Galuna Island mission and then we're going back to Fairy Tail, all of us. And that includes you and Happy."

Lucy's eyes widened; she gave Erza and Gray one last desperate plea for help, to convince them that, if there lives were at stake, it was better if she wasn't there. But they seemed adamant upon ignoring her, and going along with Natsu. Her lip quivered; honestly, it felt like everyday there was something new unfolding. Her life in Fiore was beginning to feel like a kaleidoscope.

Natsu waited for her reply, his eyes daring her to bring up any excuse. But how could she when they so were so set on keeping her there? She sighed, the little fight in her disappearing. She was tired and exhausted, and our poor darling Lucy, just didn't know what to say anymore.

"That settles it" Erza said, officially ending the conversation. She scooted over to Lucy, and gave her a warm smile; but the glow of the dying fire cast bleak shadows across Erza's iron face, basking it in a sinister glow. Her smile gleamed like a threatening bare of fangs.

Not too long later, Lucy curled up by the fireside. She was so still, so quiet, it was almost impossible to tell if she were awake or asleep. Her friends believed the former; keeping her breath even and her eyes squeezed shut, she heard one heavy weary sigh and then, a broken whisper of

"What are we gonna do? We have to protect her, she's our friend. But, against the Queen, who knows if we'll survive?"

* * *

Authors Note: I don't like doing this, it feels like I'm spamming, but I had no internet for a week and I wrote about three new chapters, so get ready for some spam. Good luck! Read and review, please! Thanks for loving me enough to read!


	20. Chapter XIX: Team Natsu and The Sea!

**Chapter XIX: Team Natsu and the Sea!**

Growing up on a farm, naturally, the only body of water Lucy had ever seen were the one's in her cups. She'd never been to see, the poor darling, and most definitely was not ready for the sight of the massive ocean stretched out before them the next morning when they made it to Hargeon Harbor. The Harbor itself wasn't much of a sight; shabby, nearly broken down, and it stank of fish and other sea life. The sea itself was just a vast, endless stretch of blue shimmering water that never ended, no matter what direction the blonde turned. It was such a magnificent sight; along with the breeze and the smell of salt and water that assaulted her senses, Lucy knew that the sea was one of the many things she loved without ever really knowing it. It was such a great surprise that she almost forgot about what she overhead the night before.

"Oh, Aunty Aquarious would love this!" she crowed, running up to the edge of the harbor. Peering over the edge, a rippling reflection of herself smiled back. Lucy stared at the smiling, slightly weathered face. It was her, yet at the same time, she felt like it wasn't her. Her eyes, without knowing it, had grown tired and wrinkled at the end, so that when she smiled, they crinkled. She felt like she looked like an old lady (of course, she didn't. The blonde just wasn't aware of how stellar she was, even with those wrinkles, and the scar on her arm. In fact, the scars and the wrinkles added more to her overall appearance. It made her look wise, and nearly tough. A formidable foe even. Much better than when she had first arrived in Fiore, and her innocence had leaked out like an inviting perfum.)

"Where the hell are all the boats?" Gray asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Gray, where the hell is your shirt?"

"Shaddup, flame brain"

"What the hell did you just say?" The two butted heads against each other, arms crossed and teeth bared. Magic swirled around them, charging the air with electricity.

Erza took a step forward "Silence," she ordered, pointing off to a boat "There goes one."

The two males separated, squinting off into the distance at the boat Erza had directed to. Lucy stood, wiping her brow "Erza" she said "That doesn't even look like a boat."

"Yeah" added Happy, his wings unfurling. He shot into the air, flying so high so that he was nothing more than a small blue speck "It's more like a raft!" his voice floated back down to them.

Erza passed hand through her bright red hair "Well, its the only one in the harbor"

They nodded in agreement, taking their first step towards the boat

* * *

It was apparent, once they got on the boat, that Natsu had not developed his sea legs yet. Even Lucy, who'd never been on a boat before, was doing just fine on the small, wobbly sea craft.

"So how long will it take to get to Galuna Island?" Erza asked the strange man who had so eagerly decided to take them to cursed island. He was a foreboding man, draped in a tattered coat that covered him from head to foot. The only thing that they could see of him, besides his narrowed dirt brown eyes, was his nose, which was long and hooked and nearly the shape of a beak. He rowed with one hand, which was gnarled and aged, like the hand of an old man. He stood at the front of boat, and moved about with leisure. Despite his scary appearance, he was quite talkative, which wasn't the same for his passengers. Only the tinwoman seemed to lack such an emotion, and she talked with him avidly

"Can't say I remember, missus" he spoke with a strange accent, that made his tongue heavy and his words thick "Haven't been ta Galuna in a long time"

"So you've been there before?"

He nodded "Imma a native" he said "grew up on da island shores with momma and poppa and everyone there"

Lucy found her interest piqued by this information; Natsu however, was preoccupied with not throwing up, and Gray had stripped to near nudeness. _Males. _

Erza seemed to be interested too, because she began to ask him more questions "When did you leave?"

The man hesitated for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. When he replied, it was unexpected "I've been gone fir 'bout eight years now, ever since it got cursed. Barely 'scaped with mah life"

Lucy exchanged a surprise glance with Happy "Mr..uh, uh"

"BoBo" he said "Call me BoBo"

"Mr. BoBo, would you mind describing what happened to Galuna Island for us? Uh..all we know is that its cursed, and that hardly anyone will go to the island"

BoBo gave a heavy chuckle "Not like any of yer fancy folks came by much anyways. The curse didn't affect yer people; it affected my people." He drifted off into silence again, and then lapsed back into talking, this time, his words coming out swiftly and quickly

"I remember it like it happened yesterday. It was early in da morning, and me and papa were goin' huntin' for our family. We were walking across ta shore and huntin some fish. But something was strange about dem fish; they were frozen solid. Like ice. Couldn't swim properly. And then, we saw da' ship. Three of them really. It was the Queen's Royal ship. Real, real fancy. They came across da shore, and papa told me that they weren't there for good business. So, we rounded up everyone in the village center and warned em', told em' to be careful. And then the Crownies came but it wasn't da Queen; it couldn't be, her royal highness didn't have enough time to waste on a bunch of people like us. It was one of her stuck up followers; his called himself Siegrain. Annoying bastard, really. Blue hair and strange tattoo"

Lucy didn't see it, but Erza stiffened

"He said that on orders of her Royal whateva, our Island was to be destroyed. We all had ta leave or else; but we had no where else ta go. We didn't know any other island and we didn't want to live on the mainland. Time had changed, but my people hadn't. We wouldn't be able to survive. So we ignored the bastard, told him we weren't leaving our home. And then, not lest then a week later, the moon turned purple, and mah people turned inta wild animals! They fergot about each other, turned into ravenous creatures. They banded together one night, and drove some of there own people out, including me. They were convinced we were demons, monsters sent from somewhere far away. They tried ta kill me, but I escaped. I can't say about the others."

"W-was it the man with the blue hair?" Erza asked "This Siegrain, did he do this to you?"

BoBo shrugged his shoulders "I can't say. It was so confusing. Maybe it him, maybe it wasn't"

"Is that it, Mr. BoBo?"

He shook his head "Before I left da island, I went roaming around. I cam across more Crownies; but, they were young Crownies. Hardly lil' kids really. I tried ta talk to em', asked em' about themselves, but they ignored me. I watched em' for a few days, before I left. They never left a cave, always stayed in one cave. I snuck inta that cave one night, and there was a _monster _in there." a shudder passed through his cloaked body "I'm sure, i'm sure that it wasn't da man with the blue hair who cursed us. I think it was those young Crownies and thier monster. After that, I realized that until someone could save Galuna Island, I couldn't live on there no more."

His last words were punctuated with sorrow so deep, it made Lucy's own heart tremble in sorrow. She looked at her palms, clenching them together tightly. Somehow, it always came back to the Queen. The Queen, the Queen, for some reason it was always her fault. Always.

"If you go on in da same direction, little missus, I'm sure you'll make it to Galuna in about a day or two."

She looked up "What do you mean?"

but, the place where BoBo had been was empty. Lucy blinked, looking around the sea, for some sign of where the man had gone, but there was no sign of him. She looked at Erza, who had cupped her face in her palms. No one had seen where he had gone.

"Scary guy," Happy commented, arranging himself between the two ladies "Who disappears that quickly?" he looked around, craning his head upwards and backwards, a look of miffed displeasure set upon his face.

Lucy and Erza searched too, scouring the tiny sea craft thoroughly, although it was useless. They bobbed across the vast sea by themselves; just four friends and their pet. When looking grew tiresome, Lucy hunkered down, her mind swirling with this new information. It was easy enough to sift through; the poor man had been driven out by the Queen's Crownies, yet another horrible sin added to the long list that was already condemning the Witch. Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, tucking a loose wayward strand of blonde hair that had slipped from the noose at the back of her head. Yet again, somehow, it always came back to her. The Queen; the one who was behind everything. Lucy's heart grew heavy as she thought about how truly evil this woman was. How easy was it to manipulate an entire country? To crush those were too weak to resist, and corrupt those who had once been good? She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her arms to her well endowed chest. Such questions were beyond our Lucinda; her mind was already weary and packed with the threat of the Rain Woman Juvia, and the anxiety that Galuna Island brought, not to mention that ever present sense of danger that Lucy had gotten used to, and always, always lingering in the back of her mind, just a faint tiny tugging that nicked at her every day, the thought of home. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. She only realized it when she awoke by the sudden, violent lurching that was their boat capsizing.

She was slow to come out of her slumber, but quick to catch onto the danger. The boat was slowly tipping over and shredding, made audible by the loud agonized groans of the wood splitting apart. Lucy screamed, gripping the bag that was at her shoulders.

"What's happening?!" she exclaimed, spitting out sea water

Besides her, Natsu's head rolled from side to side, like a limp doll; he was useless on the boat. He groaned, unable to support himself while the others fought. Gray stood at the side of the breaking boat, his hands set in the famaliar stance that he used for summoning magic.

"What's happening?!" she asked again, struggling to her feet. Gray ducked just as a huge wave of sea water sprayed across the boat, drenching them all in freezing liquid; Lucy shivered violently, her mind wondering, stupidly, why water seemed to be her enemy lately. There was a roar that the blonde thought was the shriek of the angry sea; instead, it turned out to be Titania, clad in her armor, screaming at the top of her lungs

"Mermaids!" Gray spit, coughing up salt "I hate mermaids!"

Lucy's eyes widened "M-mermaids? Mermaids are real?!"

The ice mage gave her a befuddled look, already pushing himself to his feet "Those skanks are traitors! They served the old Queen before she disappeared. What the hell are they serving the Witch for? She'd kill them simply for existing" He groaned, clasping his hands together before murmuring "Ice Make..." and then, loudly "Lance!"

The blonde crawled on all hands and knees, which was not an easy feat considering the fact that the boat was tipping tither and hither, chunks of the broken wreck clogging up her path. She finally managed to get to the side, and felt her stomach churn in a sickening way; bile crawled at the back of her throat. She struggled for breath, taking in deep gulps to soothe her upset stomach. Pushing the wet, straggly strands of hair out of her face, Lucy caught her first sight of the mermaids.

From the neck down, they were regular women; they wore no clothing to cover their breasts and soft, flat stomachs, which was just scandalous. But from the neck above, just like their bottoms, they were hideous half breeds. Their skin, which on their torso was soft and delicate, was marred and scarred by tough ugly scales. They had no noses, instead, on their necks, there were flapping gills. There eyes were a mixture of what normal human eyes should've been, except, the pupils were the cold, clammy placid eyes of fishes. Their hair however was long and flowing, the prettiest hair that any mortal would ever have the privilege to see, even Erza, with her bright scarlet red hair could not match the mermaids. Having been born in the ocean, the mermaids hair always had the pleasure of being clean and nourished by the elements of water. And, they were impossibly bright, wonderful colors. It was their hair that was the only beautiful thing about the hideous shrieking she-monsters that were rocking and destroying Team Natsu's vessel. They hissed and spit water at them, clawing at whatever they could.

"Requip!" Erza shouted "Sea Empress Armor!" A white light of flashing heat engulfed her, and then, Titania was in bright green armor. She held a trident in her metal arms and pointed them at the sea hags "Be still!" she ordered "Or be destroyed!"

The mermaids howled in reply.

"Don't bother!" Gray warned "They ain't gonna listen"

The boat lurched forward dangerously, and Lucy nearly pitched into the water. She only managed to scrabble back inside by a hairs breathe and by then, the mermaids had seen her, and she had earned a few deep scratches from their sharp, needle thin nails.

"_Oh look" _one hissed; she had hair as bright as the sky above "_It is the daughter of Layla, come to return to claim Fiore. What right do you have, girl, to try and reclaim a land that no longer wants you? We've been alone on our own for years now."_

"_Nearly wiped out" _spat another, emerging from the water. Her dead eyes met Lucy's head on, her hair of early dawn dripping with rivets of water "_All of us, nearly wiped out by that bitch Queen. Our sisters faced starvation, and suffering by her hands. And now you want to come back, when there are none of us left but this small school? Now, girl?" _She made a strange sound in the back of her neck, that sounded like gurgling water and a snakes hiss; it was supposed to be a laugh "_We don't need you. You can die, let the sea eat your flesh and wash away your bones. You are not needed; we have managed to survive up until now. No bastard Princess will be our ruler" _

The mermaids spit water in Lucy's face, which caught her off guard. Before Lucinda knew what was happening, water drenched hands, wrinkled by the years of swimming, clasped her arms and with a powerful lurch, tugged her into the water. She was fully emerged, which jarred her to her senses. She was swarmed by freezing water, and the lack of air. She clawed out, twisting in the mermaids powerful lock. Fighting in the water was hard, since her body was not used to the pressure working against her. Nails dug into her skin, and tore at her clothing; Lucy shook her head back and forth, kicking at whatever she could. With blind luck, she hit something solid, and the grasp on her hand loosened. She kicked to the surface and broke out on top, sucking in ragged breaths of painful air. She wiped water from her face, and shook her head, pushing back the cold that was seeping in her arms and legs and slowly, her brain. Everything was growing fuzzy, but she was aware enough to hear the final crack that meant their boat had given up and the mermaids had succeeded. There were more shouts, and angry howls, and blasts of magic. Something bobbed besides Lucy, and she grabbed onto it, only to realize that it was Natsu. He groaned, his head facing downwards. She heaved him up and patted his cheek "N-natsu" she whispered through chattering teeth "N-natsu, w-wake up" but his eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed. His motion sickness had not healed.

"Lucy!"

She looked up, and saw Happy's little blue shape flying high above them. Lucy struggled to hold her own wieght up and that of the straw man

"Happy!" she called, her voice hoarse "Happy!"

He lowered himself down "Lucy" he held out a blue paw "C'mon, I'll fly you!"

She shook her head, pushing another body towards Happy "T-take Natsu. F-fly away!"

Happy's eyes widened in stricken shock "But what about you? How will you fight? I can't leave you, Lucy!"

She gave him what she hoped was a stern look. "Y-you can do i-it" she reassured the Exceed "A-and b-besides...I-I have m-my spirits. I-I'll b-be fine" her lie was smooth. Lucy wasn't sure that she could summon her magic. She offered up Natsu's limp body, and Happy grabbed him by the scruff of his soaked scarf. With a heave, he lifted Natsu's body up, and with one somber glance back at Lucy, began to fly away. She watched as they flew away, feeling somehow content knowing that at least one of her friends was safe. Turning in the water, she shivered, and flopped over to a piece of floating debris. There was another powerful blast of water, and Lucy saw Erza, her red hair swimming atop the water, still battling. Lucy couldn't see Gray. Her heart squeezed in worry. Taking a deep gulp of hair, she plunged back into the sea. She looked around, felt her heart beat with a fevered thump. She found him not too long later, in the locks of several mermaids, swimming off fast with their reward. She threw herself at them, kicking one mermaid in the face, and grabbing at another's hair. They whirled on her, all five of them, and scratched her face.

"_Wench!" _they wailed "_Stealing our prize!"_

She pulled back a hand and punched one in the face, sending the mermaid tumbling off into the abyss. Grappling with another, she struggled for her keys; she didn't know whether she would get the right key or if her magic would work. She grabbed one, and yanked it from its hook. With one mermaid clinging around her neck, she choked out the spell for her summoning magic, and got a mouthful of water. Mercifully, she felt a warm surge of magic, and then, with a loud _ding! _Another person appeared in the water...well, not a _person. _An elegant tail, of royal blue, richer than the sea around them, wrapped around Lucy's body, and held her up. Pale, elegant arms wrapped around a jar led to a torso, the only piece of clothing was a bra that covered the breasts.

"Oh, so its you again?" sneered the beautiful mermaid woman; she was nothing like the hideous monsters swarming around them. Indeed, even the other mermaids seemed to recognize this, for they shrieked in terror

"_Her!" _one squealed in dismay "_It is the great mermaid!"_

Aquarious turn one angry eye on the gaggle of sea devils "Ne, so you remember me?" she said "It's been years since I've seen my mer-people" She cocked an eyebrow, holding her jar to her chest. "But, you must remember, I am not your friend." her tail tightened around the limp Lucy "You see this girl? The one you called a bastard, ne? Her? She's my summoner. I have a contract with her; and you are _not allowed to hurt my summoner" _

"_Forgive us, great mermaid!" _a mermaid pleaded "_We were under orders from the Queen! Please, have do not slay us! There is only but one school of mermaid left. Kill us and all mermaids are extinct!"_

"Well," sneered the beautiful Aquarius "Maybe I should wipe you all out. Your so ugly; I bet not one of you has a boyfriend"

The mermaids shrieked

But Lucy was running out of time; her head was getting lighter, and her heart was threatening to rip out of her chest. She squirmed in Aquarius's tail, trying to grasp the spirit's attention. She tugged on her scales, whimpering from the lack of breath

"I hear you, girl" spat Aquarius "Tug on my tail one more time, and I'll let you drown" she warned. Lucy shook her head; this spirit was the most impetuous out of them all. She was too much like Lucy's own Aunt, back at Heartphilia Plantation.

"Now, you listen here mermaids" Aquarius's words were harsh "Next time we ever meet again, I won't be so kind. You will perish, at my hands. Now, begone!" and with a thrust of her jar, a tsunami of water rushed out, encircling the mermaids in a whirlpool of harsh, fast water. Within seconds, they were gone, tumbling into the abyss of darkness. Aquarius freed Lucy, and turned on her. She curled her lip in disgust

"What, you expect me to save you?" she jeered, rolling her eyes "Please. Listen here, girl, I have stuff to do. I've got a date, you hear me? So good luck" she gave Lucy a salute and with that she was gone disappearing in a halo of light.

Alone on her own, Lucy was exhausted. Her muscles had tired from the fighting and she was straining to stay awake. Sleep seemed tempting right then and there, but, it was also lethal. And besides, the surface was so close, but Gray was not and Lucy would not abandon a friend. She pushed herself lower, groping blindly for anything. She searched till her heart was on fire and her eyes were ready to burst. At last, she felt the feel of skin, and gripped the cat boy by his arm. With all her strength, she pushed herself upwards, and gripping Gray, shoved him to the warm welcoming air. When she broke out onto the surface, the air was such a welcoming thing. It hurt, like a million tiny needles were sticking themselves right into the tender flesh of Lucy's throat, but she didn't care. She took one, two, three breathes of air, and then, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and the cold, exhaustion, and drained magic took its toll. Lucy passed out, and with her last conscientious strength, made sure Gray was still bobbing up on the surface. After that, her body useless, battered, beaten and hurt, she began to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

Now somewhere far away from the sea and the girl who was about to drown, way back into the gray, woebegone city that used to be called Fairy Tail, in that certain building we once spoke about, there was another meeting going on. Actually, two very important meetings were going on there, each on a course that would eventually clash against one anothers

I guess, we'll begin with the woman with the rain.

She was walking up the stairs, to a certain floor level; no, not the floor level at the top, no that level will not be visited again easily. She was a pretty woman, had it not been for the frown that creased her ivory skin. Her blue hair, curled at the tips, contrasted sharply with the white of her skin. She climbed the stairs with pensive, slow steps. Her destination was not far. In fact, as soon as she reached the platform, and turned down the hallway, with her rain following her, echoing with the pittar patter of droplets hitting the stone. She stopped in front of a certain door, but did not knock.

"Madam" she said "Juvia has news"

A voice drifted in from behind the door "Yes, Juvia dear, what is the news?"

The rain woman was silent, her pensive frown growing even deeper; a faint flicker passed her face as she said "Juvia has delivered Madam's warning."

"Ah, so you found our young rebel?" a high, tinkling laughter "That, is excellent Juvia. I knew you and your team could do it. Now, what happened? Tell me in detail, especially the expression of the rebel's face."

The woman did not hesitate; she repeated her adventure in one, boring monologue, only stopping to adjust her umbrella so that the rain would not wet her. After that, when she was done, she was silent

"You have done well, Juvia" the voice said "Very well. You and your team will be payed handsomely. Now, when the time is right, for we _know _that she will ignore the warning, you can go and destroy her little friends. But remember Juvia, you must keep her alive, for me. I want to have the pleasure of killing Lucy Heartphilia myself"

The rain woman showed no emotion "Yes, madam" was her only reply. And then, she and her rain were gone, leaving behind droplets of water. She rounded the bend, and didn't even bat an eyelash as another form joined her. "So, how'd it go?"

She said nothing.

Now onto our second meeting. Now, stay with me here, for this is going to come as a shock. Now, this meeting wasn't happening in the tower where the rain woman was; although, it was happening at the same time as it. No, in the city that used to be called Fairy Tail, there is yet another building. Perhaps, the only decorated building in the gray metropolis. Perhaps the only pretty building in the whole city. This building stood at least ten feet high, and it shone white; pure white that reflected and gave off a heavenly glow when the sunlight bounced off of it in the gray daylight. This building was decorated so extravagantly, filled with such doting flowers, such pretty sculptures, such high proud towers, it was almost an eyesore to look at. It just didn't belong in the drab old city. But, that's not the point. The point is, somewhere in this eyesore of a proud building there is a room that is an even greater eyesore. Oh, its decorated like heaven itself would be decorated (as only the human mind can imagine). The softest of silk filled this room; the brightest of gold made its furniture; only the best wood made the tables and the chairs; only the best glass formed the windows;only the richest, blood red carpet covered its floor. And at the center, on a stage, sat the epitome of the room. It was a chair. Well, a throne really, but let's not get technical. The chair was a masterpiece, a masterpiece that had been labored over by only the finest of hands. Molded and sculpted, there was none other like this chair. (rumor has it, it took about six years to build it). The seat was a plush that not any ass could sit on; only one ass was reserved for the heavenly plush of this regal, perfect chair. And in that moment, that ass sat upon it.

Think about that one woman you hate or dislike; the one who is annoying and stingy, old and grumpy. Just a crab. Think about that, now mix it with a rotten green apple, and a dying bird.

That my friend, is only the vaguest image that I can give you about the woman who sat on that throne.

Now, I won't tell you who she is. (Oh, but you'll guess)

To describe her would be describing a creature from tarturus; oh, she was ugly. Ugly didn't even begin to cover the skin that oozed like pus, the color of something that was supposed to die long ago. Ugly won't even begin to cover the long, hooked nose that ended in one huge, fat, pulsating pimple. Ugly won't even begin to cover the narrow beady eyes that were filled with such hatred and contempt and evil! Ugly won't even begin to describe the stringy, lanky, greasy thin black hair that was pulled back in a severe bun. Now, such ugliness was masked, of course, by clothing so fine it made poor women weep. Such an ugly woman didn't deserve such fine clothing; but she wasn't just any random ugly woman (the world is full of those) so she didn't get just about any raggedy piece of clothing.

Now this "woman" sat upon her throne with such a final, authoritative air, it was nearly suffocating. Oh, yes, she was authoritative. A dictator really; born ugly, she didn't bother mastering feminine qualities; who cared when no male would kiss you or look at you or even get near you? No, she had mastered other things. Like cunning and deceit and authority. And she used those as her tools of destruction. So, her authority hung in the room like a beast, lurking, waiting, just hoping for anyone to pounce on.

So there she sat. what did she do? She waited. For what?

Well, for him of course. He was a breathe of fresh, blue haired sunshine when he stepped into that room. Clad in his trademark white robes, with his arms clasped behind his back, he walked into the room with a swagger that couldn't be masked. A smile slid across his handsome (oh, so handsome) youthful face. It stretched out his strange tattoo and made him look menacing in a beautiful, death trap sort of way. Siegrain walked up on that fine red carpet, and, with the privilege of very few, stood before the woman.

"Siegrain" she said; ugh, her voice was loathsome. It was high and nasal, like the vioce of someone who was sick. It was raw too, like she'd been screaming for too long, and it was just plain annoying. Each word sounded like a threat, even the gentlest, such as Siegrain's name, sounded awful.

He nodded, opened his mouth and said "Mother"

She smiled to herself; she loved hearing that word. She wasn't really his mother. Remember, no man would touch her. So how could she bare a child anyway? And one as handsome as Siegrain? Please, that, my friend, is impossible.

But she derived a certain ecstasy from hearing him say that. She didn't really _love _the young man before her. He was her play thing; sometimes, she was mother, like right then, and other times, she was playful friend (not really). She was a haughty thing, fickle in her decisions.

"Son" she spoke the word like honey, but, coming from her wicked mouth, it sounded more like poison "I trust the plan worked well?"

He nodded, serenity radiating from him "Yes. Hopefully, the mermaids tore them to bits"

She cackled; oh, please, let's not describe the cackle!

"I highly doubt so, my beloved boy. The mermaids are weak; if those rebels were destroyed by creatures like them, then they were not fit enough to fight against me"

Siegrain gave her a warm smile "I have absolute faith in you, mother"

She held out her ghastly arms "You are such a loyal son. Come to me, my child"

He didn't hesitate. Like an obedient child, he went straight to her, climbed the steps, and allowed her to embrace him in her repulsive arms. She pressed the young man to her chest, and patted his hair. He didn't bother moving; he stayed still, allowed her to pet him like a kitten. He allowed her to whisper his name, coo over him like the baby she never had; she even wept a bit, blinded by her faux love for the boy so much. The embrace ended when she placed a peck on his beautiful forehead, and he untangled himself from her arms

"Go now, Siegrain."

He nodded "Yes, mother"

He turned.

He left.

He didn't bother looking back.

When he was safely away from the woman, away from her repulsive arms, he wiped at his forehead; even Siegrain had limits. The kiss burned like acid; he hated it. He hated her. Oh, he hated her. He hated being petted and cooed and treated like a good, little baby boy. He hated playing helpless baby to her, allowing her to toy with him like he was nothing. He hated how she would be mother one day and then temptress the next; it was disgusting and annoying. A nuisance. Oh, he hated it. But, it was easier to pretend to like her, to love her even. It was easier to hug her and call her mother and have her dote on him, although it was disgusting.

Why would Siegrain play in such an annoying farce? Such a ridiculous farce that he hated more than anything in the world. He hated her more than anything in the world; he longed to just kill her already, watch her crumble. Why didn't he? He was close enough to her. All he had to do was slip a knife in between her chest and his troubles, many troubles, would be over with.

Why?

Because them, it just wouldn't be half as fun, you see. Then he wouldn't get to plan his own agenda, do his own business. If he just killed the old bitch, then geez, he would be bored.

And that's no fun.

* * *

Lucy came back to reality in a painful haze. She opened her eyes to a painful sun, and immediately began to spasm, spitting up water that had rested in her lungs. She rolled over on her stomach, on dry land, and heaved out her empty stomach. She was soaking wet, cold and hungry, not to mention sick. Trembling, she rolled away from the spot she had awoken in and groaned, feeling her body ache and sting in about a million places. She was still tired, and the sun and its unrelenting rays of heat hurt like nobody's business. She felt like a dried fish...

She sat up; the movement caused her to suck in a sharp breathe of pain. Blinking, she wiped away the haze of sleep from her eyes. Only then, did she notice the throng of people around her.

A man with a grizzled beard leaned forward and peered at her curiously

"W-where am I?" she asked; she hoped she was still in Fiore

He blinked at her and then broke out into a toothy grin. Standing straight, in all his old age, he threw his arms out and roared "Welcome to Galuna Island!"

* * *

Authors Note: OH NO, THIS IS TOO LONG, NO, NO I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS IS A LONG ASS CHAPTER. Forgive me, are you even paying attention to this anymore? Well..one more spam won't hurt...


	21. Chapter XX: The Cursed Island

**Chapter XX: The Cursed Island**

Lucy pulled the shawl around her shoulders tighter; despite the slight hypothermia that was nipping at her, she felt her cheeks burn brightly. Perhaps it was from the fever that she was bound to get, or perhaps it was from the stares that she and her team mates were getting. She was more inclined to believe that it was because of the stares

Lucy had expected a curse; but she however had not been prepared for the severity of the curse. She had expected to meet a band of miserable, possibly hungry people, who needed a new home to live on, and deliverance from a strange, evil beast.

But, she did not expect the people to be beast's themselves. Oh yes, they were monsters. Lucinda wouldn't dare say it, and she was guilty about thinking about it, but they were ugly. They all had a similar characteristic; the Galunians were short and stout, and they had strange scaled skin that glistened in different colors. They had jaws that should've been maws; their lower lips bulged out because of the massive, hooked fangs that curled upwards. There eyes were small and beady, and bright red. Their hair was course and unruly. They had claws that could've cut through metal like butter; they shined wickedly in the moonlight. And, they had wings. Not like Happy's delicate white wings; these wings were leathery and black, thin like paper, with veins that stretched across them. Lucy shuddered at this slightly; point blank, the Galunians looked like devils.

Which was strange, since, when the old man had discovered Lucy and her friends, ragged and haggard from their tumultuous battle at sea, they had all looked...well..._normal. _But as soon as the sun had set, they had turned into the monster's that surrounded Team Natsu right then.

Thus, was the curse of Galuna Island.

But the people themselves, despite their menacing looks, were actually very gentle and caring. If it hadn't been for them, Titania would've rusted over, Gray would've passed out from his numerous injuries, Natsu's motion sickness would've been his undoing, Happy would've died from exhaustion, and Lucy would've frozen to death from hypothermia. They were good people, open and friendly, and that was their saving grace.

A she-devil came up to Lucy and pressed a crude cup into her hands. The cup was warm; the she-devil gave Lucy what was supposed to be a smile, but instead, it looked like she had bared her large fangs at her. Lucy gulped, thanked her with wobbly words, and brought the drink to her lips. Even after drinking about three cups of water, Lucy's throat still itched from the raw sea water. The drink was warm and delicious and it went down smoothly.

But still, the Galunians stared.

At last, Erza cleared her throat, and stood, her body giving off strange squeaks and groans. Her metal vessel still had not fully recovered, and she wore several quilts around herself so that she would not rust

"Galunians!" she announced

The people all stared at her; they were in the center of the village. The Galunian's themselves had not fully tamed the wild island they called home. Instead, their village was small and sheltered, barred off from nature by tall wooden walls.

"I am Erza Scarlet" she waved a hand at the three companions plus the cat that lay behind her "And these are my comrades. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. We are wizards; we have come to help you lift the curse!"

Silence.

Then, applause. They began to laugh, which sounded like a choking, dying animal and whoop. Several villagers leaped into the air, snapping out their bat-like wings and rushing high above, howling and screaming at the top of their lungs.

The shortest of the villagers, an old devil stooped over with age, hobbled towards Erza. He was the tribe leader, the one who had rescued Lucy. Except when he had, he'd been just a plain wrinkled old man. Now, he was a full on monster. He reached out, clasped Erza's hand and gave a hacking laugh

"Thank you, thank you beautiful spider lily," he gazed at her with sincere gratitude "You are the first wizards to have attempted to set us free from this curse. Please, please, accept our gratitude. We will pay you triple of what the reward money is, and, we will feed you and clothe you all."

Lucy trembled in her shawl, sneezing slightly. She wiped away at her nose.

Erza flashed him her brilliant smile; Lucy was stunned. She hadn't seen that smile in a while.

"You are welcome, Chief," she replied

He laughed again "Such a nice spider lily" he commented, removing his hands from hers. Turning on his people, he said, in a proud vioce

"In a short while, Galunians, this curse that has afflicted us for eight years will finally be lifted! We will become whole again and Galuna Island will love us again!"

More whoops and hollers; more midair flips; more joyous whoops. Somehow, after battling mermaids, nearly drowning, and slowly getting sick, Lucy felt that, hearing these terrible shouts of joy and relief, her battle had been worth it. Helping these people was worth it. She smiled into her cup, brought it to her lips, and drowned out their reverie in her gulps.

* * *

As promised, Team Natsu and the Chief of the Galunian's discussed what they were to do about the curse...

Well, almost all of Team Natsu.

When everyone was inside their safe, warm abodes there was still one figure roaming about under the dark night. His bright cat eyes shined like beacons in the night

Gray Fullbuster was uneasy. Something about Galuna Island unsettled him;he was attuned to his heightened senses well enough now to understand that the cold, prickling sensation that set the hairs on his neck on end meant something serious. It took everything he had just to repress that feeling; his cat-like instincts were struggling with him, harder than they had ever before. There was an innate desire to run, and abandon everyone. Gray looked up at the moon, and noticed that it was a sickly purple. A high, nervous growl bubbled up from somewhere deep inside of him.

Gray hated Galuna Island; he just did. He couldn't explain why, but he just _knew _that he shouldn't be there. He walked along the edges of the tall, wooden walls of the small village. He pressed a calloused hand against the wall; he sighed. He could leave, he knew he could. All he had to do was break through and run away...

But, dammit, he'd grown attached to that ditzy blonde, that scary redhead, and he couldn't believe it himself, that stupid pinkette. He hadn't had friends in a long time, and he didn't realize how cold he had become until the day he met Lucy Heartfilia. He'd forgotten what family had felt like, but Fairy Tail felt almost like family. Groaning, Gray leaned against the wall. He was torn in two. He wanted to leave Galuna Island, his senses were tingling with warnings, but, if he left his friends, then that proved he was still just a cowardly lion.

"_You can't let the past eat away your future, Gray" _his head snapped up, his eyes wide. Pushing himself off the wall, he looked left and right. His heart was racing, and it took him a while to realize that the voice, _her _voice, had only been heard in his head. He grabbed at his ears, and yanked hard.

"...Ur..." he said, his voice softer than the wind. He looked up at the moon again, the moon he hated, grinning down on the island that he hated. Something inside him gave way, and he pushed his instincts down.

Gray decided he wouldn't leave. He'd stay for Happy, Natsu, Erza and Lucy. And, blinking at the moon, he decided he'd stay for her. To honor her memory.

He made his way back to his team

* * *

"It's the moon, I tell ya" whispered the old man, his voice thick with the alcohol that he had ingested; and oh indeed, he had ingested a lot "The moon cursed us. Before, our people thrived on the moon. It raised a special typ'a flower ya see, and that flower had so many uses. It was edible and it helped with disease, growth, its uses were endless! But that wasn't what really helped us. But, ever since the moon turned on us-_hick_-we haven't seen one moon flower in eight years. If you want to free us from this curse, we gotta destroy the moon!" His old wrinkled eyes drew shut, and he leaned into the wicker chair; his whole body grew soft. The cup in his hand tipped slightly, threatening to slosh its blood rest substance all over the matted floor of the Chief's hut.

Lucy, who was fresh and clean and rejuvenated, gave the old demon man a wary glance. She didn't know if he was asleep or not, but, she was glad for it. He was a kind, sagacious island man but he, like a familiar old man, he proved to be a lech!

"What the hell is he blabbering about the moon for?" Natsu asked, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. He brought a fat drumstick, dripping with juices and sauces, and took a deep bite, chewing loudly. Lucy gave him a disgusted look "Must you be a pig?" she snapped. He gave her a smile full of meat. Rolling her eyes, Lucy turned to Erza, who sat a little ways away from them. Her hands were clasped together and she was in deep thought "Erza" Lucy said "We can't destroy the moon-why that's impossible!"

The old man hiccuped from his make shift wooden throne at the center of the small warm hut.

"Erza...? You heard me right? He wants us to destroy the moon! T-that's just not possible ...Erza what are you thinking?" Lucy's voice stretched through several octaves; she did not like the pondering look on the TinWoman's face.

"Yo! Erza! What are you thinking about?" Natsu said through his meal; he spit pieces of chicken out with each word. Lucy felt her mouth upturn in disgust; she had a sudden passionate desire to throttle Natsu, a wish that she hadn't had in a long time.

"Cover your mouth!" she ordered

"No," Natsu replied immaturely, taking another bite out of his food "I ain't bugging you am I?"

The blonde balled one delicate, pale hand. "You are being a vile, disgusting mongrel!"

"Stop speaking some foreign language, Luce! You know I don't speak your gibberish!" A piece of chewed chicken landed on the front of Lucy's shirt; her mouth popped open. She quite liked that shirt; she'd worked hard to buy it. It was a lovely shade of pink, and it wasn't really qualified to be called a shirt, since all it really covered was her chest and half of her stomach, but still, it was a pretty shade of pink! And Natsu had just ruined it with his filthy half chewed meat! She gritted her teeth and tugged on his ear, pulling him towards her "Fool," she snarled "That means, you need to stop bei-"

"Ho, ho! A lovers quarrel I see, ain't that sweet?" The old man's surly voice returned back to them, hoarse from the wine. Lucy quickly released the straw man's ear, her cheeks flaming

The old man laughed, slapping one gnarled, clawed hand against one scaly knee "Ah, you kids are just precious! Now tell me, are you gonna destroy the moon or what?"

"Chief, I'm sorry, but you see we can-"

Titania rose suddenly, placing her hands on her hips. She thrust her chest our triumphantly and said "We have decided! We WILL destroy the moon!"

Lucy's mouth popped open again "Lucy.." Natsu whispered "Lucy, I think the redhead has finally lost her screws"

But the Chief was delighted. He laughed heartily and offered them more food than they could eat and thanked them more times than Lucy could care to remember. She was gazing at Erza warily, for perhaps the pinkette was right, and Erza had lost a few screws in her metallic head. But she stood so proudly, with such assurance in her stance, that Lucy couldn't help believing that she had something planned. Which was amazing, because, had it just been her and Natsu, the mission would've hit a brick wall. Neither was stupid, it just was that they'd never dealt with something like this.

A piece of the wall, which was in fact the door, slid aside, and a familiar mop of black hair, and white ears, walked in. Gray walked in, looked around for a moment with a haggard, tired look in his eyes, and settled himself down far away from them. Rolling on his side, he said nothing. Lucy wondered what was wrong with him.

"Bless you!" the old man sighed, his beady black eyes filling tears "Oh, I must go tell my people! We will celebrate so well when the moon is destroyed!" He hopped off his chair, and hobbled out, each pained step filled with the wear of time, yet buoyant with the wieght of joy.

When he was gone, Lucy whirled on Erza "Erza, you must be joking! You know, even with all our powers combined, we can't destroy the moon! That's just madness!"

Erza said nothing; instead, she crossed her arms over her chest, and took the old man's seat in the wicker chair, crossing one shiny cinereal leg over the other. She closed her eyes, letting a self approving smile slide across her beautiful features. Her hair fell like a curtain around her face.

"Lucy, of course we're not going to destroy the moon" her words were clear and sharp "Instead, we're going to defeat the one's who have caused this."

This was possible crazier than her first idea; Natsu scratched his head "But how the hell are we gonne beat up some people who aren't here anymore?"

Erza's smile grew wider "Recall what that BoBo fellow said? He said before he left, he met a gang of Crownie children. And the curse descended at around the same time, right? Plus, he mentioned a massive cave that held something within it that was so frightening he left right away? I have reason to believe that these children are still here. We need to find them, and interrogate him"

Lucy was in awe; Titania's cunning was amazing. She'd made so much of so little, and it all seemed so plausible. Lucy bounded a hand in the other "Your right!" she said "But...it's been eight years...they wouldn't be children anymore. Depending on their ages, they'd be teenagers..possibly our ages"

"Which means, especially if they know magic, that they are dangerous to us."

Lucy frowned a grim frown "We're going to have to fight"

Natsu whooped "Alright! I'm so bored! Let's kick some ass"

Lucy cut him a glare "You just nearly drowned at sea"

Natsu pouted "No, _you _guys fought those mermaids" he looked in the other direction, his face sullen "I wish you woulda woken me up"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Idiot.." she sighed "Gray? And what do you think?"

Gray rolled over, his face pale "I don't care. Do what you want"

The Celestial mage quirked an eyebrow, but right then, the door to the hut parted, and several young island woman, dressed in traditional island clothing which showed off their exotic appearances came in

"H-hello" one said, she by far was the lovelist of the devils "M-my n-name is..Jorina...We don't speak mainland language..v-very well..b-but please...join us for celebrations?"

They nodded; they decided that it would at least have some fun before the real problems began.

* * *

Authors Note: Mercifully, not nearly as long. I'm telling you, I had a week of no internet, and I am completely spamming you with new chapters. Thank you for putting up with my bullshit! Teehee...


	22. Chapter XXI: The Boy With The White Hair

**Chapter XXI: The Boy With The White Hair **

The next morning, they set out to explore Galuna Island. At Erza's discretion, Lucy and Gray teamed up and Erza, Natsu, and Happy made a team together. They split the island in half, and decided to spend a good portion of the day exploring, looking for these rumored lost children, and possibly, the key to saving Galuna Island.

"Wahh" Lucy chirped, stretching porcelain arms wide. Her nights sleep left her feeling like she could take on the world; her ruby red slippers glimmered in the early morning sunshine, and her keys jingling on her hips. They walked into the forest of Galuna Island, which wasn't half as creepy as Lucy had expected. In fact, it was downright beautiful. The tropical geography of the island left her feeling warm and sticky, so she was glad she was wearing her pretty pink shirt, and the khaki miniskirt that she had packed along with her. And, there was a new addition to her inventory. She'd been presented with a whip, the color of deep maroon, and the long, course object ended in a sharp tipped heart. Lucy was sure that with her sugary personality, she would never have to use it.

"Gray" she said, pointing at a fat lazy bug that was struggling to stay aloft in the moist forest "Look at that bug, its so adorable"

He nodded absentmindedly, staring off into the distance.

"Gray, look at those flowers. Want to pick some?" She tried again. He nodded, his eyes drifting to the weathered road that they were on. They weren't really going anywhere; the ground beneath them was filled with thorny underbrush that had not been tamed in years, and the tree's, which was so unlike the one's back at the mainland that Team Natsu had left behind, were bent over with large round fruit that they offered so tempting. Lucy licked her lips "Gray, wouldn't you want to pick some of those fruit! We might as well, as long as we're here"

He said nothing this time, stuffing his hands into his pockets; the shirt that he had donned on that morning was beginning to stick to his chest with sweat. Lucy stopped, and watched, as he walked on, moving his limbs in an almost robotic dazed way. His gait was stiff and pained, moving with the same monotonous rhythms that he had probably had since the morning. Heaving a groan, Lucy ran up to catch up with him, and tugged on his shirt "Gray, what's going on with you?"

He stopped walking and blinked, looking up and about, as if he realized that he had just been walking, as if he realized that he was just on Galuna Island "What?" he whispered "What?"

Lucy moved, placing herself before him firmly "What exactly is going on with you, Gray?" She made sure that her face conveyed her seriousness

Gray's ear's twitched slightly in annoyance, then drooped. A look of incomprehensible sadness crossed his features, then, hardened into marble anger. "Nothing" he said "Are we gonna look for those kids or what, Lucy? Stop lingering around" He took the first step around her

She gritted her teeth again, and turned around, running up so that she blocked his path again "No!" she snapped "Not until you tell me why your wallowing in your own sadness?"

The Cowardly lion stared at her, his face torn in between glaring and that deep sadness that Lucy could not explain. She pursed her lips, wanting to know why her friend was miserable "Are you feeling okay?" she whispered

"No" he answered, his eyes wandering away from Lucy's relentless stare "No..I..I just don't like Galuna Island"

"What? Why?"

He groaned "Leave me alone, Lucy"

"But I'm your friend!"

he pushed her aside "I don't need your help right now"

"Your just running away again! Like a coward!"

She ran up to block his path again, but this time, Gray intercepted, ducking so that he swept the blonde off her feet and caught her off guard. She screamed, unbalancing as the ground disappeared from her feet. Before she fell, however, she was realized that she was being thrown over Gray's shoulder like a child.

"Idiot!" she screamed "Stop it! Lemme down, right now, Gray!"

He said nothing, continuing down his path without interruption.

* * *

"Yo, Erza what are we lookin' for again?" The fire breathing straw man whacked at a low hanging tree; some drops of water fell on his hair. He growled, kicking at the bark.

Erza said nothing, neatly chopping vegetation in half with her sword. The portion of Galuna Island that she, Natsu and Happy were exploring was the wilder side of the island, where the tree's grew so thick, and their leaves hung so low, they could scarcely see ahead of them. They were in constant battle against nature, and the not so gentle critters that roamed around under the disguise of the underbrush.

Natsu wiped at his brow "Man, it's hot" he whined

Erza's mouth twisted in a grimace; she wasn't hot. She couldn't feel the cold, what with her armor. One might think this was a blessing for her, but, to the redhead, it was just another sad part of her curse. She couldn't feel cold, or heat, or anything. Titania longed to feel such things again, just so that she felt...human again.

Natsu howled in pain as a venomous beetle dug it's pincers into his unsuspecting leg. It dug in deep, past his clothing, past his stitched skin, right into where it would truly hurt. He howled again, leaned down and ripped the creature away, chucking it far away.

"You better run!" He cried "Dammit, that hurt. Little bastard!"

Erza hid her smile behind a hand; pain was one thing that, perhaps, turned her curse into a blessing.

* * *

"You can let me down now" Lucy sighed, staring off into the distance. She placed under her chin to support her head; she was getting dizzy

"Will you stop haranguing me?"

She tried to cast Gray a dirty look "_I wasn't haranguing you_." She rolled her eyes "If you stopped being so moody, I bet we'd get through with this faster" Her eyes traveled towards the sky "The sun is getting somewhat high; it'll be noon soon, and we haven't found anything"

"Good" Gray replied

"Not good" Lucy frowned "I wanted to find those kids; I really wanna help these poor people"

"And what makes you think we can help these people?"

Lucy grimaced "Don't you want to help them? They look so miserable"

Gray stopped "Maybe I don't" he murmured

Lucy blinked; she kneed him in the stomach suddenly, which really didn't hurt the (not so) cowardly lion, but it did unbalance him, which gave Lucy enough space to maneuver herself out of his grip. She landed on her rear hard, and groaning, pulled herself to her feet.

"What do you mean you don't want to help these people?" She raised an eyebrow in anger; prodding Gray in his chest, she snarled "Listen here, kitty boy," he curled his lip back in disgust "These people, just like you and Erza and Natsu have been cursed! We have to help them, and if that means going through such means, then that's what we'll do! I thought you hated the Queen! You, above everyone else, should want to do this. I would expect such stupidity from Natsu, but not from you!"

Gray looked the other way, rubbing his head

"Fine" Lucy said "If you don't wanna tell me why you suddenly hate Galuna Island, then you might as well just leave"

"Why?" he retorted stubbornly "We're on the same team so no matter what I gotta stick with you"

"No you don't" her reply was like steel "Go away. I'll look for those kids myself"

"Lucy, stop being-"

She turned on her heel, haughty and angry, and took the first running step

"Lucy! Lucy don't do that!"

"No way!" She called over her shoulder "Go away!"

"Come back!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Lucccyy! Luccy come back here!" His voice was fading with each step she took; before long, she could scarcely hear his voice, except for a faint call. So of course, in her hurry, and stubbornness, Lucy couldn't hear the sudden warning call of "Lucy stop! Stop! LOOK Be Careful!"

But by the time Gray's warning came to her, she couldn't stop. Lucy found herself careening through branches and leaves; her footing slipped on something moist and soft, and then, the ground gave way beneath her, and she was tumbling through empty space. The air was snatched from her lungs, so all that came out was one short, strangled scream

* * *

Gray sometimes found Lucy Heartfilia to be unerringly the most annoying thing he'd ever met.

This was one of those times.

Why was she so stubborn? What about that simple farm girl made her so willing to help just about every darn body that needed help! Her kindness would be her undoing, Gray was sure of that. She was too kind, too caring, too selfless. He gritted his teeth as he watched her back run away from him. Gosh, why couldn't she just let him be?

But then again, if he told her, would her kindness stretch so far...even in his case?

"Lucy come back!" he shouted; he took one step towards her, and then, with his heightened senses, and his sharp feline eyes, he saw the opening before she did. "Lucy!" he screamed, his voice taut with panic "Lucy BECAREFUL!" Her scream told him that it was too late. Gray plunged in after the blonde, and he came to a screeching halt at the hole that Lucy had fell in.

"Lucy!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the empty chasm. Nothing replied to him except his fading echo. He gritted his teeth, and wrapped his fingers around the one article of clothing he never took off; it was just a simple cross hooked on a silver chain, but, it was everything to Gray. Holding the necklace tight, he leaped into the hole.

He hated the empty feeling of free falling. And, there was something else that was pervading in this hole, a stench so strong that it set his hairs on end. His mood plummeted ten times worse than before; he had a sickening feeling that he _knew _that stench, that acrid, reeking stench, but he wanted to ignore it. He had to save Lucy; that was all he focused on. He twitched his nose, and noticed that there was another subtle smell. Two actually; the sweet smell of Lucy, and another, a cold, freezing smell that tugged at his memories.

With cat like reflexes, he managed to land on his feet in something wet. The force sent jitters up his frame

"Lucy?" he whispered; it was dark. Too dark really. But, he could smell Lucy's scent; it was strong here, but it got stronger. Gray groped in the gray light, and felt warm wall against his skin. Pushing onwards, he walked into a tunnel "Lucy?" he whispered again "Lucy?"

He emerged into a large cave. Stop short, he saw the blonde standing right at the center of the cave. She had mercifully managed to survive the fall; her head was craned back, and she was staring at something. She wasn't moving.

The awful smell that Gray had ignored earlier was so overpowering here that he couldn't ignore it. His muscles clenched together, and he gripped his cross again. Swallowing a tight ball in his throat, Gray forced himself to look at what the blonde was staring at.

It was a Goliath; a beast so tall and massive, he could barely see where it's head stopped. Just its two feet took up half of the large cave that he and Lucy had found. It was a creature of raw nightmare, the kind that destroyed villages and ruined lives. It had skin that was as bleak as night, and claws that were the length of houses. One swipe from its mighty hand would rip anyone into shreds. It was truly a hound of hell.

Yet, the beast was frozen in pure white ice; ice so thick that it was impossible, even with strength that could lift worlds, could not break.

Gray's grip on his cross became so tight that it began to cut into his skin. A trickle of blood oozed down his hand

Lucy turned slowly, and saw the ice age standing there. She was in a daze, the sheer raw power of the beast sending the blonde's thoughts helter-sketler. She walked towards her friend and grabbed the front of his shirt "Gray...?" she asked, her voice soft "Gray, do you know what that is?"

His ears perked up suddenly; he grabbed Lucy by the waist, and together, the two dashed behind the massive beast. Pressing his back towards the freezing ice, Gray clamped a hand over Lucy's mouth

"Hmm!" she explained; Lucy was sure Gray had lost his mind

"Shh..." he hissed; the other smell, the cold sharp smell that he had recognized along with Lucy's scent, was stronger too. Gray gritted his teeth, and inched around the massive ice sculpture, leaning his head foreward so that he could see the second opening that was on the other side of the large beast

"...Sworn that I heard something here.." a new voice rebounded off the walls of the cave. A figure emerged from the opening.

Gray's nostrils flared. The smell hit him harder than it should have.

The boy emerged from the opening; his silhouette was brightened by the light beams reflected from the ice beast. The light rays bounced off his halo of white hair; his eyes were narrowed and cool, and his features sharp, like ice. Something about him was remotely familiar; but, his most prominent feature were the ears perched on his head. Cat ears. Black cat ears. Like a Gray's own.

It was him. The one with the white hair.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright, no more spam! Four chapters in one night, I'm pretty damn proud. I'm sorry, if it feels like I rushed the Galuna Island Arc, but, again, one week, no internet, open fan fiction, i wrote the hell out of this. Thank you and read, review and like! Hehe, also, is that subtle Graylu I see...no, it can't be...no, no, complete NaLu shipper here...no Graylu here..hehehe...


	23. Chapter XXII: His Name Is Lyon

**Chapter XXII: His Name is Lyon**

"BWHAHAHAHA, look at that sucker fly, Erza, I kicked his ass!" The straw man roared in triumph, stomping one lone foot on the moss covered ground. The Tinwoman said nothing in return, sighing only as she hacked away at more intrusive plants. Lifting sharp brown eyes to the sky, she frowned. The sun was arching in the sky, which meant that they'd wasted nearly half a day searching and learned nothing. Titania wondered where the other members of Team Natsu were. With one vicious hack to a brittle sun withered plant, she silently hoped that they had better luck than she and Natsu did. Although, with a backwards glance at the certain idiot, she had a nagging feeling that their bad luck wasn't coincidental.

Natsu blew a funnel of hot fire at a dangling beetle, twice the size of any normal creepy crawly, that was buzzing dangerously close to the straw man's head. The charred creature fell back to the earth with a pathetic wisp. "BWHAHAHA" he cackled, slapping his knee "Happy, Happy look, I got another one of those bastards!". The blue Exceed flew over to Natsu, and together, the two bent low and stared at the marvelous mangled corpse of the beetle. "Ohh, so ugly..." Happy whispered in astonishment.

Erza rubbed her head; she knew that she should've felt a migraine, but, yet again, the hollow metallic shell that she wore rebuffed any sense of pain. Although, she was sure that she'd had enough of Natsu Dragneel's bull crap.

"Natsu!" Happy chirped "Look, look over there! Another one!"

"Where?" Asked Natsu, whirling around, a gleeful, wicked expression on his stitched face "Imma kill em' all!"

"Silence," Erza interjected, turning on her toes to stare at both the cat and the straw man. Both recoiled in fear.

"W-what is it?" Natsu spit out

Steely chocolate hues glared sharply at the duo as she lifted her sword and pointed it at both of them. It was an empty threat, that glistening metallic weapon of destruction, but it did it's purpose in subduing the rambunctious teammates. She would never actually hurt them; Erza had actually grown fond of Natsu and his idiotic ways...

"Cease you blabbering," she ordered, sighing as she placed the blade down and continued onwards. Looking at the sky again, Titania hoped that both Gray and Lucy were alright. A wry grin crossed her unreal features; she was positive that no harm would come to was a strong person. If there was trouble, she was positive he'd protect Lucy.

[***]

Sinew stretched over taut muscles as Lucy, the poor darling, did everything in her power to hold back the kitty eared male. With both arms wrapped around his arm, and her feet planted firmly on the ground, she pulled, gritting her teeth as the other snarled slightly, pushing onwards.

"No, no, no!" she hissed "You mustn't blow our cover, Gray! Stop it, we'll be found!"

There was no response, except, for the deep, rumbling growl that passed through the others lips.

If one took a look into Gray Fullbuster's past,then of course, one would understand why the mere sight of the one with the white hair would trigger an emotion so powerful, he momentarily lost his sense of reasoning, and simply, wanted to dig sharp claws into the white haired one's chest...

But alas, Lucy Heartfilia was not one who knew Gray Fullbuster's past, and thus, she could not understand why he'd gone from calm to feral in an instance's heartbeat. All the blonde heroine understood was that, Gray had lost his mind, and if she let him go they were both going to lose their lives. And, Lucy really didn't want to die in a cold, dank cave besides some ugly creature trapped in ice.

"Calm down!" she hissed again, digging her pretty little red slippers into the muddy ground. "Please Gray, he'll kill us!"

"I'll kill _him." _Gray spat, gritting his teeth. Lucy, in her struggle, couldn't see the full transformation of Gray Fullbuster's rage. His strange feline eyes were wide, and slitted, and his hands, those callous hands, had morphed into claws. Lethal, deadly claws. If he swiped at the poor girl, she'd be torn to shreds. "How _dare _that bastard show his face. How dare he! I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him!"

"No, no!" Lucy pleaded "Killing isn't our purpose. We're supposed to be saving Galuna Island!"

"Saving? We can't save Galuna Island. Not with _him _here"

Lucy gasped sharply as she was thrown forward; old aches in the girl's body re awoke, screaming protest as she found herself landing on the ground. Her ribs burned in agony. Oh yes, they still remembered that kick she'd received from her very first meeting with the (not so) cowardly lion. Hissing, she wrapped an arm around herself, hating how easily damaged she was, and tried to stand. "We can't fight." she pressed on in that sweet, passionate voice of hers "If we fight here, we could ruin everything on the mission."

The boy leaned forward, body tense as he prepared to do whatever in that unstable mind of his. Lucy ripped a shoe off her foot and tossed it at his head, hitting him sharply on the ear. He whirled, all feline anger and burning, old hatred on the girl. One white ear twitched. Lucy felt herself shrink; she didn't like this side of her friend. Simply because, it wasn't him.

Something snapped in the lion-boy when he saw her shrink. Whatever blind hatred that was eating away at him melted; yes, yes, he remembered now. He couldn't hurt Lucy. Hurting her was like hurting something innocent, something sweet. He felt awful for losing his cool. Leaning down, he picked up the red slipper, and handed it to her, not bothering to meet the others eyes. He was ashamed; breathing heavily, he lowered himself to the ground, passing those clawed hands through his tousled raven hair.

"I'm sorry, Lucy..." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head; wrapping ivory fingers around the ruby red slipper, she put it back on her foot, feeling a tiny bit of comfort pass through her. The slippers, they had such a warm effect on the girl; and strange, despite the fact that both she and her male companion were now filthy from their tumble down the dirty cave, the shoes themselves weren't caked in dirt or mud...strange. She shook such distracting thoughts away. Now was not the time to worry about the ruby red slippers. No, now was the time to help her friend.

"It's okay." Lucy replied gently, "We just can't blow our cover. It'd be harebrained to do such a thing."

His lips curled in a mirthless smile. Cupping the sides of his face, he leaned forward. Lucy cast a glance around the massive beast; the male with the white hair was gone. He'd left long ago, and in her struggle with Gray, she didn't even notice it.

But, now with their minds cleared, and the threat passed, Lucy wondered exactly what about the one with the white hair, the beast trapped in ice, and Galuna Island annoyed Gray such much. There was no denying it now; he was tied to this all, in a cruel twist of fate, they were all tied to Galuna Island in more than just a mere mission. Taking in a rattled breath, Lucy asked the one question that was eating away at her

"Gray, who is that other...cat...boy?"

He didn't both lifting his head. Still cupping his cheek, he allowed his hair to fall forwards, blocking his eyes from her. That still didn't hide however, the lone tear that traced it's path down his cheek. In a low, haunting voice,he replied

"His name's Lyon."

And with another deep breathe, he added

"He killed my mother."

* * *

Authors Note: Hello? Sorry for the super late update. I'm in a writers rut here, and my writing has taken a spin for the worse. Excuse this chapter. I need to start balancing things more in this story. Too much drama, too little explained. Especially for my grand finale. And all the times I'm just going to mess with my readers. But thank you for reading, and things will get better...hopefully! Writer's block sucks, but I'mon vacation for the next three months so expect plenty of chapters. Ack, I'm really disappointed in this chapter.


End file.
